


Destellos y ronroneos

by greenandboo



Series: Apareamientos a la medianoche [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larryfanfic - Freeform, M/M, larrystylinson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenandboo/pseuds/greenandboo
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Apareamientos a la medianoche [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1143512
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

La Reunión fue convocada. El hechizo fue lanzado. No hay escapatoria de los Apareamientos de Medianoche.

El Anciano Louis Tomlinson tiene secretos, el más importante es el amor que aún guarda por Harry Styles, el hombre con el que se vinculó hace cuatro años en la última Gran Reunión. Algunos días, pensar en Harry es la única cosa que lo mantiene en marcha. Otros días, la angustia de ser abandonado hace que caiga de rodillas. Harry siempre tendrá su corazón. Cuando Harry aparece en la Gran Reunión de este año, Louis entra en pánico. Ha renunciado a demasiado como para dejar que Harry desgarre su corazón de nuevo. Además, tiene un secreto aún más importante que esconder, y este necesita esconderlo de Harry.

Harry sabe que Louis lo traicionó. Tiene la prueba. Pero no puede evitar buscar a Louis con la mirada cuando asiste a la reunión. Lo llena una nube de rabia cuando descubre los planes del consejo de ancianos, y desquita esa rabia en Louis, reclamando al hombre como su pareja. Cuando su mente se aclara, el único pensamiento de Harry es resguardar su corazón del único hombre que tiene el poder para destruirlo, incluso si eso significa no tener a Louis como su pareja. Destruir las fuerzas empeñadas en destruirlos puede ser más fácil que entregar a Louis, especialmente cuando Harry descubre los secretos que Louis ha estado ocultándole.


	2. Capítulo 1

—Hola, Louis.

Louis Tomlinson cerró sus ojos por un momento cuando oyó una voz que nunca creyó que volvería a escuchar. Inhaló profundamente y trató de estabilizar sus nervios antes de abrir sus ojos y darse la vuelta. No sería bueno para nadie ver a un anciano enloqueciendo, incluso si él estaba enloqueciendo.

—Hola, Harry —dijo Louis mientras doblaba sus manos juntas en frente de él, esperando que Harry no viera cuánto temblaban éstas—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Y Harry se veía tan magnifico como hace cuatro años. No era justo, realmente no lo era. Louis quería que fuera viejo y feo. No era el caso. Todavía lucía alto y musculoso y sexi como el pecado. De hecho, Harry sólo se había vuelto más sexi con el pasar de los años.

—Cuatro años —respondió Harry—. Desde la última Gran Reunión.

—¿Cómo has estado?

Para Louis era agonizante pararse ahí conversar placenteramente con la persona que lo había destruido. Habían pasado cuatro años desde que se habían visto. Y Louis sintió cada segundo como un cuchillo en su corazón.

Harry cruzó sus musculosos brazos sobre su pecho y se apoyó contra la pared. —¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme después de todo este tiempo?

—No estoy seguro de que tengamos mucho que decirnos el uno al otro.

Louis ciertamente no tenía nada que decirle a Harry. Sentía que todo había quedado dicho cuando se despertó solo en la cama. No había visto a Harry desde entonces. No hubo explicación, ni nota, ni siquiera una llamada telefónica. Harry simplemente se había ido, junto con todas sus posesiones.

Había empacado y se había ido en medio de la noche sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Para Louis, eso lo decía todo.

—Me necesitan en el gran salón —dijo Louis—. Fue... interesante verte de nuevo, Harry.

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se apresuró por el largo pasillo antes de que Harry pudiera decir otra palabra o detenerlo. Louis había previsto ver a Harry de nuevo. De alguna manera, a pesar del dolor que sufría casi cada día, nunca había pensado que sería tan duro.

Quería gritarle a Harry, demandar respuestas. Quería saber por qué Harry lo había dejado en medio de la noche. Quería saber por qué el hombre lo desechó como si no hubiesen tenido nada juntos. Y aun, no lo hizo. Tenía miedo de las respuestas.

Louis hizo una pausa ante la entrada del gran salón e inhaló varias respiraciones calmantes. No sabía cómo iba a bloquear sus emociones cuando estaban tan cerca de la superficie. Simplemente sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

Ahora era un anciano. Había recorrido un largo camino desde el joven desgarbado que Harry había conocido hace años atrás. Había vertido toda su angustia en convertirse en al anciano de los clanes de hadas. Le dio un propósito y usualmente lo mantenía demasiado ocupado para pensar en Harry.

Y ahora el hombre estaba aquí.

Louis se sacudió de sus profundos pensamientos cuando vio a los otros ancianos reunidos en el estrado. Se requería que él estuviera allá arriba con ellos. Esta noche unirían o destruirían a la comunidad paranormal.

La Gran Guerra entre los paranormales los había diezmado a todos. Cientos habían sido asesinados, clanes enteros habían sido erradicados. En los veinticinco años desde entonces, en gran medida, las cosas se habían asentado entre los diferentes paranormales, pero todavía había muchas peleas... algo que los ancianos planeaban terminar esta noche.

Los humanos se habían vuelto conscientes de los paranormales durante la Gran Guerra. Aunque estaban bastante contentos dejando que los paranormales vivieran en una relativa paz, no estaban de acuerdo con la discordia, luchas, o el millón de otras cosas estúpidas que insistían hacer las personas más jóvenes en nombre de su especie.

Los ancianos temían la interferencia de los humanos. Tenían el derecho a temerles. Se habían asesinado a bastantes paranormales durante la Gran Guerra y no serían capaces de defenderse a sí mismos si los humanos atacaban.

La lucha tenía que terminar, de ahí la pequeña reunión de esta noche. La Reunión era convocada cada 29 de febrero, en año bisiesto. Este año, las invitaciones habían sido dirigidas a cada persona que no estaba apareada y estaba en edad de apareamiento, en el mundo paranormal.

Incluso si la asistencia era una orden, no todos habían aparecido. Aun así, los próximos minutos serían interesantes. Louis realmente creía que un apareamiento no debería ser forzado y que la decisión del consejo crearía más problemas de los que arreglaría. Su opinión fue anulada por mayoría de votos.

Louis entró en la enorme habitación. Les asintió a varias personas mientras se encaminaba hacia el estrado para pararse junto con los otros ancianos. Incluso si había sido superado por mayoría de votos, aun así, permanecería detrás de la decisión del consejo. Se tensó cuando el Anciano Burke caminó hacia el frente del escenario. La mierda estaba a punto de golpear el ventilador.

—Bienvenidos. Soy el Anciano Burke. —El anciano se detuvo como si esperara algo—. Quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes por estar aquí esta noche. Esta es una ocasión memorable para nosotros. Han pasado veinticinco años desde que terminó la Gran Guerra entre todos los paranormales, llevándose con ella una gran porción de nuestra población.

Louis hizo una mueca cuando el silencio total llenó la habitación. Si aquellos reunidos empezaban a molestarse recordando a aquellos que habían caído, el resto de la noche seguramente sería interesante.

Me gustaría que todos hagan un brindis conmigo en memoria de aquellos que perdimos —El anciano alzó su copa de champan—. Puede que jamás los olvidemos.

Louis mantuvo un ojo en aquellos en la multitud mientras tragaba su champaña. Casi dejó caer la copa cuando vio a Harry caminando directamente hasta el borde del estrado, una copa de champaña vacía en su mano.

Le dolió el corazón, el dolor era tan intenso que casi hizo que se doblara. Harry había tragado el champan. Esta noche encontraría a su pareja, y no sería Louis. No sabía si podía manejar el ver que sucediera justo ante sus ojos.

—Como he dicho, esta es una ocasión memorable para todos nosotros —continuó el Anciano Burke—. En los veinticinco años desde que terminó la Gran Guerra, la United Paranormal Alliance of Cooperation ha estado observando y esperando. No esperaremos más.

—La pelea entre especies debe parar —dijo el Anciano Lucas mientras daba un paso al frente—. Los humanos saben de nosotros, y han aprendido a aceptarnos entre los suyos. Sin embargo, su tolerancia sólo durará un tiempo. La lucha constante entre las comunidades paranormales ha llegado bajo su escrutinio. Ya no tenemos el lujo de observarlos resolver sus propios desacuerdos

—El Anciano Lukas está en lo correcto —dijo el Anciano Burke mientras hacía un gesto hacia el otro anciano—. Ya no tenemos la indulgencia de esperar a que terminen sus disputas mezquinas. Como tal, hemos tomado medidas para asegurarnos de que tomen su lugar entre nuestra sociedad.

Louis dio un paso atrás cuando la multitud empezó a inquietarse, todos mirándose entre ellos mientras el silencio pendía entre la multitud—.Todos han hecho el brindis conmigo. Como tal, ahora están atados a los convenios que pusimos ante ustedes.

Louis no podía apartar sus ojos de Harry. Podía ver la furia acumulándose en los ojos verdes del hombre. Harry se paró con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras escuchaba a los ancianos, pero miraba directo a Louis, casi como si creyera que esto era culpa de Louis.

—Cada uno de ustedes tiene veinticuatro horas para encontrar y reclamar a su pareja —dijo el Anciano Lukas—. Si fallan a la hora de reclamar una pareja dentro de veinticuatro horas, y traerla a ella o él frente a este concilio para ser reconocido, no tendrán una pareja. Se volverán salvajes dentro de una semana.

La esquina de la boca de Harry empezó a enroscarse. Incluso desde donde estaba de pié, Louis podía escuchar el gruñido emergiendo del pecho del hombre. La tensión en el aire era densa y amenazante, y Louis temía que toda estuviera dirigida hacia él.

—A causa de que continúan peleando entre razas, no pueden reclamar a una pareja de la misma raza —dijo el Anciano Burke—. Deberán reclamar una pareja fuera de su propia especie.

Los ojos de Harry se posaron en el Anciano Burke por un momento luego regresaron a Louis rápidamente. Louis inhaló bruscamente cuando vio la rabia en los ojos de Harry. Se preguntó, no por primera vez, si esa era la razón por la que Harry lo había dejado. Él era un hada. Harry no lo era. Tal vez él no quería una pareja fuera de su especie.

—Si fallan a la hora de traernos una pareja ante este consejo al filo de la medianoche de mañana, serán perseguidos y ejecutados como parias.

—Para asegurarnos de que encontrarán una pareja, se ha añadido algo especial a la poción que han bebido cada uno de ustedes. Eso asegurará que la necesidad de aparearse fuera de su especie supere su necesidad de pelear. Es un aditivo particular que induce el calor de apareamiento en cada uno de ustedes. No serán capaces de negar la necesidad de aparearse.

—Y sólo en caso de que crean que puedan tratar de romper el hechizo, —dijo el Anciano Burke— hemos añadido una pequeña clausula especial. Cualquiera que intente negar los convenios de su hechizo será maldecido inmediatamente acorde a su propia raza. Los vampiros ya no serán capaces de beber sangre. Los cambiaformas ya no serán capaces de cambiar. Los usuarios de magia ya no serán capaces de hacer magia, y así sucesivamente. Estoy seguro de que entienden mi punto.

Louis les dirigió una rápida mirada a los otros ancianos. Ellos estaban comenzando a caminar hacia la parte trasera del escenario hacia una puerta pequeña, una salida de emergencia para el consejo. Esa no sería una muy mala idea. La habitación había hecho erupción en un caos total.

Los muebles estaban siendo arrojados por todos lados. La gente estaba gritando, chillando. Demonios, estaban peleando. Louis sabía que este mandato no terminaría bien. Trató de advertírselo al consejo. Ahora, sus palabras estaban cobrando vida justo frente a sus ojos.

Louis miró la habitación una última vez mientras se dirigía a la parte trasera del escenario. Sus ojos buscaban a Harry desesperadamente. Tenía que verlo sólo una última vez. Lo que vio hizo que su corazón saltara a su garganta mientras luchaba por alejarse.

Los caninos de Harry habían descendido. Sus músculos estaban tensos como si se preparara para algo. Pero sus ojos, éstos casi brillaban mientras un calor salvaje se apoderaba de ellos. Louis sabía que estaba sintiendo los efectos del calor de apareamiento forzado.

Louis estaba aterrado por la intensidad de la mirada que Harry le estaba dando justo antes de que el hombre saltara sobre el escenario. Iba directo hacia Louis.

—¡No! —Gritó Louis cuando Harry lo alcanzó. Levantó una mano como si eso fuera una barrera contra el cambiaformas jaguar. No funcionaría. El hombre grande derribó a Louis y se cernió sobre él—. No, Harry, no quieres hacer esto.

Ya era demasiado tarde. Louis gritó cuando sintió los dientes de Harry hundiéndose en su cuello. Las lágrimas de dolor cayeron de sus ojos cuando sintió el vínculo de apareamiento sellándose en su lugar. Se desplomó contra Harry, sabiendo que nada de lo que hiciera detendría lo que estaba pasando.

Había una pequeña parte de Louis que se glorificaba en el vínculo que ahora tenía con Harry, algo que había soñado durante años. Pero era una pequeña parte, una parte que mantenía escondida en lo profundo de su interior.

La otra parte, la parte más grande, sabía que todo esto era un terrible error. Ahora nunca sería capaz de escapar de los recuerdos. Viviría con ellos cada día por el resto de su vida. Peor aún, estaría viviéndolos con Harry.

Al ser un anciano, Louis sabía algo que Harry no, y cuando el hombre descubriera el resto del mandato del consejo, odiaría a Louis, algo con lo que Louis ya vivía en una base diaria, pero que enterraba cada día para así poder funcionar.

Louis rezaba para que esto no estuviera pasando, que todo fuera una horrible pesadilla. Sabía que no era una cuando los guardias del consejo avanzaron hacia ellos y Harry gruñó mientras aferraba a Louis a su pecho.

Louis había investigado a los cambiaformas jaguar. Sabía que ellos eran una especie posesiva. Los jaguares tomaban el apareamiento muy en serio. Ellos solamente tenían una pareja. Cuidaban a esas parejas con una ferocidad que no tenía comparación en el mundo paranormal.

Eso había sido un fuerte hueso de contención entre Louis y Harry hace diez años atrás. Las hadas eran un poco más liberales sobre estas cosas. Ellos se apareaban, pero a menudo era en grupos de tres o más. Muy raramente un hada se apareaba con una sola persona.

No es que Louis planeara ser infiel o incluso traer a alguien más a su relación. Se había preocupado demasiado por Harry. Lo complicado era la posesividad. A Harry no le gustaba que Louis estuviera fuera de su vista por ninguna razón.

Eso había causado muchos desacuerdos entre ellos, y Louis sabía que era una de las razones por las que Harry se fue. La rabia que ahora podía sentir a través de su vínculo le decía a Louis que el camino por delante no iba a ser nada fácil. Harry lo culpaba.

Louis empezó a luchar cuando sintió las manos con garras de Harry comenzando a desgarrar su ropa. Sabía que bajo circunstancias normales Harry nunca habría siquiera pensado en joderlo en una habitación llena de gente, pero no había nada normal en esta noche. Harry había perdido la cabeza con el calor de apareamiento. No sería detenido.

Pero podía ser movido. Louis agarró las manos de Harry mientras trataba de escabullirse de abajo del hombre. Harry gruñó. Louis inhaló bruscamente. Sabía que no estaba en peligro, ya no más. Él era la pareja de Harry y sería protegido a toda costa. Pero todos a su alrededor corrían el peligro de perder sus vidas.

—Aquí no, Harry —dijo Louis cuidadosamente. Conocía solamente una manera de llegar a Harry en su actual estado salvaje—. Por favor, no enfrente de todos los demás. No quiero que nadie me vea.

La mandíbula de Harry se apretó cuando sacó sus dientes del cuello de Louis. Miró a su alrededor rápidamente como si esperara que alguien tratara de quitarle a Louis. Louis gruñó cuando los brazos de Harry se apretaron posesivamente a su alrededor. Harry gruñó y se puso de pie, acunando a Louis en sus brazos.

Las paredes del salón pintadas suavemente de un tono azul pasaron volando a Louis mientras Harry lo sacaba cargando de la habitación. Éstas rápidamente se convirtieron en piedra a medida que Harry se apresuraba por el pasillo. Louis apenas tenía tiempo para registrar el hecho de que ellos se dirigían a una habitación antes de que la puerta se cerrara de golpe y él fuera arrojado encima de la cama.

Harry estaba sobre él antes de que pudiera rodar, destruyendo la ropa que le quedaba. Louis tragó con fuerza ante el brillo salvaje en los ojos verdes de Harry. El hombre estaba sintiendo cada efecto del calor del apareamiento.

Louis sólo rezaba para que quedara suficiente cordura dentro del hombre para no lastimarlo durante su apareamiento. Cualquiera podía ser rudo cuando se trataba del apareamiento. Un jaguar en medio de un calor de apareamiento podía ser peligroso.

Sí Louis hacía el movimiento equivocado, Harry podía tomarlo como su negación a aceptar el apareamiento, y entonces se desataría el infierno. Louis sabía que tendría que ser muy cuidadoso para no alterar a Harry.

El rostro de Harry estaba sonrojado cuando miró a Louis. Sus ojos contenían una pizca de locura. Extrañamente, Louis no detectó ni una pizca del odio que estaba seguro que Harry sentía. En su lugar, la mirada de Harry estaba llena de deseo.

—Hazz... —susurró Louis mientras se estiraba para acariciar un lado de la cara de Harry.

A pesar de todo, todavía se preocupaba por el hombre. El corazón de Louis casi se rompió cuando Harry agarró su mano y besó su palma. Fue un gesto gentil, uno que no concordaba el feroz guerrero que Louis sabía que era Harry.

—No ha... ¡ahhh! —gritó Louis mientras Harry golpeaba duro y rápido, hundiendo sus caninos en la piel suave del cuello de Louis.

Louis sabía lo que Harry estaba haciendo. Estaba reafirmando su reclamo sobre Louis. Lo haría cada vez que sintiera que su reclamo estaba siendo amenazado. Eso es lo que hacían los jaguares. Louis imaginó que sería mordido un montón de veces en el futuro. Harry tenía una posesividad en una forma de arte.

Miseria y júbilo batallaron dentro de Louis cuando sintió las manos de Harry moverse por su cuerpo. Había muerto de ganas por ver a Harry de nuevo por cuatro solitarios años. Soñaba con el hombre cada noche, llorando en las mañanas cuando se despertaba sin él. Ser tocado por el hombre de nuevo era un sueño que Louis nunca creyó que se realizaría.

Pero el placer que sabía que vendría era un pequeño consuelo por el dolor que sabía que sufriría en el momento en que Harry recuperara sus sentidos. Louis no estaba seguro de si sobreviviría cuando Harry lo abandonara de nuevo o le dijera en su cara que no era lo suficientemente bueno para ser la pareja de un jaguar.

A causa de eso, cuando sintió la lubricada polla de Harry deslizándose en su culo, el grito de Louis no fue causado sólo por el exquisito placer que produjo el movimiento, sino también por su alma llorando en negación.

Las intensas descargas disparándose a través de Louis al ser por fin reclamado por Harry ensombrecieron todo por varios momentos. Las grandes manos de Harry acariciaron su piel acalorada mientras el hombre lo embestía. Su enorme cuerpo presionando a Louis, pero era un peso bienvenido, dejando que Louis supiera que no era un sueño. Harry realmente estaba aquí. Louis realmente estaba siendo reclamado.

Louis gritó cuando su cuerpo hizo ignición en un vórtice de placer tan intenso que sintió que su mundo se inclinaba. No pudo contener su polvo de hadas que renovaría su vínculo con Harry cuando sus alas se extendieron.

Colores brillantes llenaron el aire a su alrededor, cubriéndolos de polvo hasta que las pieles de ambos estaban brillando.

Las alas de Louis se agitaron salvajemente entre su espalda y el colchón mientras la admiración crecía. Harry echó su cabeza hacia atrás y rugió su liberación. Sintió la polla en su culo pulsando antes de llenarlo, cimentando más el reclamo de Harry.

Cuando Harry bajó su cabeza y lo miró hacia abajo, Louis dejó que sus ojos se cerraran y el cansancio se apoderó de él. En ese momento no tenía la energía para ver la rabia en los ojos de Harry cuando el hombre averiguara lo que pasó.

Simplemente quería seguir soñando un poco más.


	3. Capítulo 2

Harry se sentó en la ventana y observó a Louis dormir. El sol estaba recién comenzando a ponerse, y la luz de la luna que brillaba a través de la ventana le daba a Louis un brillo a un más etéreo del que normalmente tenía el hombre. No debería haber tenido ese efecto, ya que cielo estaba cubierto y la lluvia estaba comenzando a caer. Pero de alguna manera, la luz de la luna había encontrado un camino a través de ella, y resplandecía justo sobre Louis.

Louis siempre fue el hombre más sexi que Harry haya conocido jamás. Ciertamente enganchaba a Harry bastante rápido. Una mirada, y Harry había quedado enganchado. Incluso después de todos los años separados, Harry todavía no podía quitarse la imagen del hombre de su mente... y lo había intentado. Pero Louis nunca se había visto mejor, especialmente con el suave brillo poscoital sonrojando su piel de porcelana.

Y justo ese era el meollo de su problema. Harry empujó su mano a través de sus rizos luego se inclinó para apoyar sus codos en sus rodillas. No sabía lo que estaban pensando los ancianos cuando emitieron su pequeño decreto. Tenían que haber perdido sus malditas cabezas.

¿Forzar a alguien a aparearse? La mera idea hizo que Harry empuñara sus manos con fuerza. No quería estar emparejado. Especialmente, no quería estar emparejado con Louis. Bueno, sí quería, pero sabía que no podía confiar en el hombre a más allá de un par de metros de distancia.

Louis era un hada, y todos en el mundo paranormal sabían que las hadas eran incapaces de ser fieles. Harry se negaba a tener una pareja que no pudiera mantener sus pantalones puestos. Y ahora estaba atascado con una que no podía ser fiel.

Esa era la razón por la que Louis se fue hace tantos años atrás. Había hecho más que confiar en Louis. Las imágenes de Louis siendo jodido por otro hombre ardían en la mente de Harry, algo que nunca olvidaría en su vida. Las pornográficas fotos de Louis en los brazos de otro hombre que se deslizaron debajo de su puerta casi lo destruyeron. No pudo alejarse lo suficientemente rápido.

Y ahora aquí estaba, apareado al único hombre que había esperado no volver a ver de nuevo, el único hombre que podía destruirlo. Tenía que haber alguna manera de romper el apareamiento. Harry no podía vivir el resto de su vida con un hombre en el que no podía confiar.

Se puso de pie y empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta, determinado a encontrar una forma de romper el vínculo entre él y Louis, cuando un pequeño movimiento en la cama captó su atención. Harry se detuvo a los pies de la cama, incapaz de apartar sus ojos del hombre.

Louis se estiró, dejando escapar un pequeño gemido. Una sonrisa cruzó sus labios cuando su mano cruzó el lado vacío de la cama. Harry frunció el ceño cuando Louis inhaló repentinamente, abriendo sus ojos, y volteándose para mirar el lugar vacante. Su mano se apretó en las sábanas.

Louis simplemente miró el lugar por un momento. La sonrisa se deslizó de su rostro lentamente, y presionó sus labios y cerró sus ojos. Parecía estar conteniendo el aliento hasta que rodó a un lado de la cama.

Harry oyó el aire moviéndose sutilmente en los pulmones de Louis cuando el hombre se sentó a un lado de la cama, sus manos agarrando las sábanas a ambos lados de él. Sus hombros se desplomaron mientras Louis se doblaba sobre sí mismo.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron ampliamente cuando vislumbró las dos alitas traslúcidas saliendo de los omóplatos de Louis. No recordaba que Louis las tuviera antes. Incluso mientras miraba, las alas se plegaron y se presionaron contra la espalda de Louis.

Después de un momento, Louis apartó de su rostro un mechón de su flequillo. Fue sólo entonces que Louis notó a Harry parado a los pies de la cama. Su rostro palideció. Una mirada nerviosa se apoderó del rostro de Louis mientras dejaba caer sus ojos rápidamente y volteaba su cabeza. Harry casi se rió cuando Louis agarró las mantas y las envolvió alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo.

—¿Qu...? —Louis tragó con fuerza, el sonido llenó la habitación—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No deberías haber salido huyendo ya?

Harry inclinó su cabeza ligeramente, inseguro de las palabras que acababa de oír. De repente sintió la necesidad de defenderse. Aunque no sabía de qué. —¿Perdón?

—¿No es lo que haces? —Preguntó Louis mientras se volteaba para mirar a Harry de nuevo—. ¿Huir?

Los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron. —¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—Oh, por favor, como si no lo supieras.

—En realidad, no lo sé. —Harry cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y miró a Louis—. ¿Por qué no me lo dices?

Repentinamente los hombros de Louis parecieron desplomarse de nuevo, como si la pelea lo hubiese abandonado. Ondeó una mano hacia la puerta. —Sólo vete, Harry. Eres bueno en eso, ¿cierto?

—¿Estás quejándote conmigo por irme? —Harry estaba impactado. Estaba enojado. Se rió con brusquedad—. Oh, eso es magnífico viniendo de ti.

—¿De mí? —Louis se puso de pie de un salto y se dio la vuelta. Sus manos se aferraban desesperadamente a la sábana cuando ésta empezó a deslizarse. Finalmente logró sujetarla luego alzó su mirada para fulminar a Harry—. Yo no fui el que se fue.

—Y yo no fui el que jodió con todo lo que veía.

Harry sabía que había algo seriamente mal con la forma en que el rostro de Louis palideció. Es que estaba demasiado molesto como para que le importara. Tuvo cuatro años de dolor carcomiendo su control, y tan pronto como estuviera dentro del calor de apareamiento, no tenía forma de detenerlo.

Avanzó hacia Louis y pinchó su dedo en el pecho del hombre. —Tú fuiste el único que me dejó. Tú, no yo. Yo estaba listo para comprometerme en una relación contigo, pero tú simplemente tenías que probar que eras igual a todas las otras malditas hadas que existen, ¿cierto?

—Pero yo no... —Louis sacudió su cabeza rápidamente—. Nunca...

—¿Realmente piensas que creeré en una sola palabra que salga de tu boca, Louis? —Espetó Harry—. Sé lo que hiciste. No me importa si te convertiste en un anciano. Nunca creeré en una sola maldita palabra de lo que digas.

En todo caso, Louis palideció aún más. Envolvió los bordes de la sábana alrededor de sus hombros. Lucía extrañamente derrotado, por lo cual Harry pensó que era una extraña reacción para un hombre cuando estaba siendo confrontado por su traición.

—Iré con los ancianos, Louis —dijo Harry—. Voy a pedirles que rompan nuestro apareamiento.

Quería saber cuál sería la reacción de Louis ante sus palabras. Harry pensó que Louis podría haber protestado o algo. No lo hizo. Simplemente se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la ventana para mirar a través ella.

—¿Me escuchaste, Louis?

—Te escuché —murmuró Louis.

—¿No vas a decir nada?

Harry inhaló bruscamente ante el dolor agudo en la expresión de Louis cuando miró por encima de su hombro. No estaba seguro de haber visto al hombre tan... tan... ¿devastado? Harry ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder poner en palabras la mirada angustiada en el rostro de Louis.

—Diles que tienes mi bendición.

Harry gruñó e hizo crujir sus nudillos ante la fácil aceptación de Louis de romper su apareamiento. Sabía que no debería estar molesto considerando que era el único que quería romper el apareamiento, pero había pensado que al menos Louis discutiría con él.

Tal vez simplemente demostraba cuán mal emparejados estaban realmente. A Louis obviamente no le importaba si estaban juntos o no. — Dios, eres un bastardo frío—espetó Harry.

—Tengo que serlo. —Louis volvió a girarse hacia la ventana, cruzando un brazo sobre su estómago. Su dedo se presionó contra la ventana, persiguiendo un rastro de una gota de lluvia por el vidrio—. Hay un momento cuando me despierto al principio, un momento en donde olvido que me dejaste, que no me querías. Y sólo por un segundo, todo es perfecto y te busco con mi mano, pero no estás ahí. Y luego lo recuerdo, y no puedo respirar.

Harry apretó sus puños cuando recordó a Louis haciendo eso justo esta mañana cuando se despertó. No comprendió lo que estaba haciendo Louis, pero ahora lo hacía. Era como si algo hubiese muerto dentro de Louis.

—Así que bloqueo todo lo que deseo y necesito, todo el dolor, hasta que puedo respirar de nuevo. Y si eso me convierte en un bastardo frío, entonces que así sea. Es lo que tengo que hacer para sobrevivir. —Louis cruzó la habitación como si Harry no estuviera ahí parado terriblemente impactado—. Ahora, si no te molesta, necesito tomar una ducha y limpiarme. Mis deberes como anciano no han terminado.

La boca de Harry se abrió de golpe cuando Louis pasó junto a él tan regio como un rey. Agarró su ropa del suelo y caminó hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Harry se quedó ahí parado por un momento, inseguro de si debería seguir a Louis y demandar respuestas o continuar con su amenaza e ir con los ancianos.

La curiosidad ganó. Quería saber por qué Louis parecía tan molesto y frío al mismo tiempo. Harry caminó a través de la habitación y agarró la manija de la puerta. Trató de abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada desde adentro. Golpeó su puño en la madera sólida.

—Louis —exclamó— abre esta maldita puerta antes de que la derribe.

Harry golpeó la puerta una y otra vez. Entre más golpeaba la superficie dura, más salía su jaguar. Para cuando decidió arrancar la puerta de sus bisagras, sus colmillos habían atravesado sus encías y podía sentir su piel zumbando con la necesidad de cambiar.

—¡Abre la maldita puerta, Louis!

Cuando no recibió respuesta, Harry tiró de la manija de la puerta hasta que la oyó aflojarse y la puerta se abrió de golpe. Entró de prisa en el baño listo para confrontar a Louis sólo para encontrar el pequeño espacio vacío.

La puerta del otro extremo que conectaba con su habitación con la única puerta adjunta abierta ampliamente.

—¡Louis! —Gritó Harry, la rabia llenando cada poro de su cuerpo. Su pareja había volado. La furia que sintió Harry casi fue abrumada por el sudor frío causado por el temor de que su pareja estaba en algún lugar en el que no podía ser protegido. Su jaguar estaba gritando que saliera y rastreara a su pareja, arañaba su interior. Su pecho se tensó con la necesidad de respirar.

Aferró sus manos en el marco de la puerta y respiró lentamente. Tenía que tener control de su jaguar antes de que fuera a buscar a Louis, o alguien saldría herido. Él también necesitaba todos sus sentidos. Justo ahora, estaban nublados con la ira.

Alzando su nariz al aire, Harry inhaló profundamente. Instantáneamente olió el aroma único que pertenecía completamente a Louis. Nadie más en la Tierra olía como Louis. Harry lo sabía. Se había pasado los últimos cuatro años tratando de olvidar el dulce olor con cada pedazo de culo sin compromisos que pudiera encontrar. Nunca había funcionado.

Harry siguió el aroma afuera de la puerta y descendió por el pasillo. Las cosas se pusieron un poco brumosas cuando llegó al salón. Por su vida, Harry no podía averiguar por qué Louis habría regresado al gran salón. Era un caos absoluto.

Los muebles rotos estaban esparcidos por el suelo. Era interrumpido ocasionalmente por los platos destrozados y los paranormales luchando en el piso. Incluso había unos pocos que estaban follando ahí mismo ante los ojos de todos los demás.

Harry estaba disgustado por eso. Nadie debería ver los detalles íntimos de reclamar a una pareja. Iba en contra de todo lo que Harry creía. Frunció el ceño cuando recordó sombríamente a Louis diciendo algo sobre no estar en frente de todos. Tenía que haber estado demasiado perdido como para que le importara hasta ese momento.

Harry sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió al estrado en donde los ancianos estaban sentados. Rápidamente escaneó el pequeño grupo, pero no pudo ver a Louis por ningún lado. Louis había dicho que necesitaba regresar a sus deberes de anciano, pero tal vez esa era otra cosa más sobre la que había mentido.

—Anciano Lucas, ¿podría hablar con usted?

Uno de los ancianos más viejos se volteó para mirar a Harry. — Harry Styles, no era consciente de que estabas aquí.

—Estaba en la multitud más temprano cuando usted y el Anciano Burke dieron su discurso sobre su gran plan de juntar a diferentes paranormales. — Harry miró por un momento el caos que lo rodeaba—. Para mí se ve como un desastre.

—Sí, bueno, había esperado que nuestros jóvenes hubiesen tenido un poco más decoro, pero puedo ver que estaba equivocado. Sin embargo, el gran plan, como lo has expuesto tan elocuentemente, necesitaba ser puesto en marcha o los paranormales morirían. Los humanos se encargarían de ello.

—Tenía que haber una mejor solución que esto. —Harry extendió sus brazos, indicando la habitación destruida.

—Lo hemos intentado, Harry. Nadie nos habría escuchado, así que ideamos este plan. —El anciano frunció el ceño repentinamente—. Aunque, me sorprende que estés aquí.

—Estoy en edad de apareamiento. Recibí una invitación al igual que todos los demás.

—Pero creí que... bueno, no importa. —El Anciano sacudió su cabeza—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Harry? ¿Has venido a registrar tu apareamiento?

—No exactamente. —Los labios de Harry se torcieron en una mueca—. Parece que mi pareja ha desaparecido, y estaba esperando que me ayudara a localizarlo.

—¿Has reclamado a tu pareja?

Harry sintió que su rostro se sonrojaba. No quería discutir esos detalles íntimos con nadie, ni siquiera un anciano. —Sí.

—Muy bien. —El Anciano Lucas dio un paso hacia la pequeña mesa en donde estaba sentado otro anciano con un enorme libro frente a él—. Por favor, registra a Harry Edward Cox-Styles como apareado —agarró un pequeño sobre con el sello de la UPAC en él y se lo entregó a Harry—. ¿El nombre de tu pareja?

—El Anciano Louis Tomlinson.

(...)

Louis entró en su cuarto y se reclinó contra la puerta aliviado. Había llegado hasta aquí sin ser atrapado. Sabía que Harry iría tras él tan pronto como averiguara que Louis se había escapado. A pesar de la negación de Harry a aceptar su apareamiento, hasta que fuera anulado, Harry sentiría la necesidad de estar cerca de Louis.

Y eso significaba que Louis necesitaba moverse rápido. Se apartó de la puerta de un empujón y se apresuró a cruzar la habitación hasta la puerta en el extremo opuesto. Podía escuchar las risitas y voces ruidosas antes de que incluso hubiera abierto la puerta.

El corazón de Louis se llenó con la luz y el amor y todo lo que era bueno en el mundo cuando abrió la puerta y vio a dos niños pequeños de cabello castaño jugando junto a la caja de juguetes. Sonrió y se inclinó contra el marco de la puerta por un momento, viéndolos jugar.

Annabelle era un ángel en la tierra. Su pelo castaño liso y sus brillantes ojos celestes apenas ensombrecidos por su amor a la vida. Ella era la luz que hacía que el alma de Louis cantara. Le traía luz a su vida cada segundo que estaba cerca suyo.

Edward le quitaba el aliento a Louis cada vez que miraba al niño. Con su cabello rizado y ojos verdes, hacía que Louis recordara a Harry en una base diaria. Edward incluso tenía la mandíbula fuerte y tenaz de Harry y rostro atractivo y curvo. Era la imagen exacta de Harry.

—¡Papi!

Louis les sonrió a los dos tonos ruidosos e idénticos y cayó de rodillas para atrapar a los dos cuerpecitos que se lanzaron sobre él. Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ambos y los abrazó tan fuerte como podía sin lastimarlos.

—Hola, mis amores —susurró Louis luego plantó un beso en cada una de sus cabezas—. ¿Han tenido un buen día?

Annabelle comenzó de inmediato con un tono fuerte y agudo, contándole a Louis todo lo que había hecho ese día, desde lo que comió y bebió a lo largo del día. Annabelle era una parlanchina. Hacía más que compensar la naturaleza más tranquila de su hermano gemelo. También hablaba mucho por Edward. Louis sabía que era debido a su vínculo de gemelos. Él tenía la misma habilidad con su hermano gemelo, Dorian.

Louis se rió entre dientes ante su discurso luego se volteó hacia su hijo. —¿Y qué hay de ti, mi pequeño? ¿Cómo estuvo tu tarde?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Comió dedos de pollo, pero no se comió sus guisantes —comenzó Annabelle—. A Edward no le gustan los guisantes, así que no sé por qué Nana nos los hace. Él no quiere comérselos.

—Estoy seguro de que Nana tiene buenas intenciones. —Louis se rió entre dientes—. Hablando de Nana, ¿dónde está? Necesito hablar con ella.

—Está tomando té en su salón de lectura.

Louis asintió mientras se ponía de pie. Agitó una mano a los juguetes en el piso. —Vayan a recoger sus juguetes. Ya casi es hora de ir a la cama.

Annabelle y Edward comenzaron a cruzar la habitación. Annabelle se detuvo a medio camino y miró a su hermano. Louis sonrió tristemente ante la ligera inclinación de su cabeza. Ella tenía tantos gestos de Harry. No le sorprendió cuando Annabelle lo miró después de compartir una mirada con su hermano por un buen rato.

—¿Papi, por qué hueles divertido?

Louis suspiró. Sabía que este momento llegaría en el momento en que Harry lo reclamó. Aun así, le trajo una pequeña punzada a su corazón. Caminó y se sentó en una de las grandes sillas junto a la ventana y palmeó sus rodillas.

—Vengan aquí, niños.

Edward y Annabelle se apresuraron y se treparon por su regazo, un niño en cada rodilla. Louis acarició su mano a través de sus suaves cabellos luego estableció sus manos en medio de sus espaldas. Esto no iba a ser fácil.

—Su padre está aquí. —Louis tragó con fuerza ante las precavidas, pero ansiosas miradas en sus rostros—. ¿Recuerdan cuando les conté lo que pasaba cuando reclamabas a tu pareja?

Las pequeñas cabecitas asintieron.

—Bueno, su padre me reclamó como su pareja. Por eso es por lo que huelo diferente. —Louis inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y tiró de la tela de su camisa—. ¿Ven?

Annabelle se estiró y acarició sus dedos a través de la marca de la mordida en la piel de Louis. Louis se estremeció ante el toque tentativo. No le dolía como lo haría si alguien más lo tocaba ahí, pero era sólo porque Annabelle era su hija. Si alguien más tocaba su mordida de apareamiento el dolor sería agudísimo.

—¿Duele? —Susurró Annabelle casi reverentemente.

—No, bebé, no duele. Les lo dije, su padre nunca haría nada que nos lastimara a alguno de nosotros. Él nos ama muchísimo.

Incluso al decir las palabras las lágrimas picaron en las esquinas de los ojos de Louis. Sin importar cuales fueran sus sentimientos hacia Harry, él se había jurado a sí mismo que nunca hablaría mal del hombre frente a sus hijos. Ellos tenían el derecho de formar sus propias opiniones en lo que concernía a Harry.

Desde el día en que nacieron, Louis les había contado a los niños cuánto los amaba su padre y cuán difícil era para él permanecer lejos. Louis había inventado una elaborada historia de Harry siendo forzado a permanecer alejado debido a las políticas. Harry era un gran guerrero y protector de su gente. Dejó a sus hijos con Louis en donde estarían a salvo mientras él iba a salvar el mundo.

Sabía que siempre existía la posibilidad de que su mentira volviera a morderle el culo. Sólo esperaba tener unos años más antes de que eso pasara, tiempo para que los niños crecieran y comprendieran que nada de lo que haya hecho Harry era culpa de ellos.

—¿Va a venir a vernos? —preguntó Edward.

Escuchar a su hijo hablar era algo tan raro, Louis solamente pudo mirarlo por un momento antes de responder. No quería decirle falsas promesas a Edward o Annabelle, pero la esperanza brillando en los ojos verdes de Edward era tan fuerte que Louis no podía decir que no.

—Eso espero, Edward. Pero tendremos que esperar y ver. Tu padre tiene muchísimas ganas de verlos. Es sólo que tiene que ser muy cuidadoso, o podría meterse en problemas y luego ya no podrá ser un guerrero.

Annabelle sonrió con suficiencia. —Papá nos ama, Ed. Vendrá a vernos cuando sea seguro.

Louis tragó con fuerza ante el amor puro que podía ver en los ojos de Annabelle. Tal vez había convertido a Harry en algo muy parecido a una figura de fantasía. Sus habitaciones estaban repletas de fotografías de Harry. Los niños sólo tenían que mirarlas para ver al guerrero fuerte que era el hombre.

Nuevamente Louis se preguntó si había cometido un error. Si los niños tenían la oportunidad de conocer a Harry y él los rechazaba, quedarían devastados. Louis nunca había esperado que surgiera la oportunidad. Nunca creyó volver a ver a Harry.

Pero las palabras de Annabelle le dieron a Louis una idea. —Tienes razón, Annabelle. Su padre los ama, y los quiere muchísimo. Pero, todavía no es seguro. Voy a enviarlos con Nana a la casa de campo. Tan pronto como pueda arreglarlo, llevaré a tu padre a donde puedan verse entre todos en un lugar seguro.

—Papi, queremos quedarnos aquí contigo —insistió Annabelle.

—Lo sé, amor, pero es más importante que estén en un lugar seguro. Su padre necesita que estén a salvo.

Louis odiaba usar la imagen de héroe adorado que los niños tenían de Harry, especialmente porque era una mentira, pero por el momento usaría cualquier medio necesario para mantener a sus hijos a salvo. Colocó a los niños en el suelo, luego palmeó sus espaldas.

—Ahora niños, corran y hagan lo que dije. Iré a hablar con Nana.

El corazón de Louis le dolió al verlos correr por la habitación. No podría haber amado a dos personas más de lo que amaba a Annabelle y Edward. Ellos le trajeron más alegría del que cualquier hombre tenía derecho a tener.

También le traían un dolor de cabeza. Ambos se parecían tanto a Harry que a veces le dolía mirarlos. Le recordaban diariamente lo que tuvo y lo que había perdido. Louis siempre tendría una conexión con Harry ya sea que el hombre lo supiera o no.

Louis siseó y sacudió su mano cuando sintió una repentina sensación de ardor. Su mano se sentía como si estuviera en llamas. Exhaló por un momento, luego inhaló cuando le dio una buena mirada a ésta. Un sello de apareamiento estaba cauterizado encima de su mano como una marca. Sus iniciales y las iniciales de Harry.

—Estúpido hijo de perra —susurró Louis en la habitación vacía mientras miraba al sello de apareamiento y las implicaciones de la marca. Harry había registrado su apareamiento. Ahora no había forma de anularlo— . Acabas de destruirnos.


	4. Capítulo 3

Harry hizo una mueca cuando bajó la mirada hacia la marca de apareamiento ardiendo en su hombro. Quiso estrangular a los ancianos cuando les dio el nombre de Louis y luego sintió la dolorosa sensación ardiente en su brazo. Los ancianos no eran solamente astutos. Eran francamente aterradores.

El Anciano Lukas ni siquiera consideraría la posibilidad de romper el apareamiento. Dijo que una vez que estuviesen apareados y su apareamiento registrado, era un trato de por vida. No había vuelta atrás. Louis sería la única pareja que tendría, así que sería mejor que solucionara las cosas.

Después de aceptar, reluctantemente, que estaba apareado a Louis, los contenidos del sobre casi habían roto el control de Harry. No le importaba mucho que tuviera que joder a su pareja al menos una vez cada veinticuatro horas. Su problema era que no podía encontrar a su pareja para joderlo.

Eso estaba volviendo loco a Harry. Nadie le daría la dirección de la habitación de Louis. Todos parecían demasiado preocupados con su propio apareamiento o registrando un apareamiento o sólo permaneciendo apartados de todos los demás.

Incluso los guardias del consejo parecían estar ocupados. Harry había decidido decir que todos se fueran al infierno e irse, pero había sido detenido en la puerta de entrada. Dentro de las primeras veinticuatro horas no se le permitía irse a nadie sin una pareja. Harry tenía que esperar.

Harry apretó sus manos mientras caminaba a lo largo de un pasillo de piedra. Había estado yendo y viniendo por los pasillos y escaleras por lo que parecían ser horas. Cada cierta cantidad de pasos se detendría y olfatearía el aire, buscando el olor de su pareja. Todo lo que podía oler en ese momento era a los dos guardias al fondo del pasillo.

La puerta que resguardaban los dos hombres se abrió repentinamente. Uno de los guardias tomó una gran bolsa de una mujer mayor y luego dio un paso atrás. La mujer apresuró a dos niños pequeños. La mujer, los dos niños, y el guardia avanzaron de prisa por el pasillo en la dirección opuesta de Harry.

Algo en los dos niños pequeños captó la atención de Harry. No estaba seguro de si fue el color de su cabello o los ojos celestes de la niña pequeña cuando ella lo miró por encima de su hombro justo antes de virar en la esquina. Sabía que estaba intrigado.

Harry empezó a seguirlos cuando un hombre castaño salió por la puerta hacia el pasillo y se volteó para ver a los otros marcharse. Harry se detuvo. Sus manos se apretaron mientras un gruñido bajo crecía en su garganta cuando lo alcanzó el dulce aroma de Louis.

—¡Louis! —gruñó.

Louis y el otro guardia se dieron la vuelta. El rostro de Louis palideció, y se lanzó al interior de la habitación. Harry oyó la puerta cerrarse de golpe, pero ya estaba corriendo hacia ella. Ninguna cerradura o guardia iba a mantenerlo alejado de su pareja. No esta vez. Louis le pertenecía, y tenía todo derecho sobre su pareja.

El guardia se paró en una postura defensiva cuando Harry llegó a la puerta. Harry desnudó sus caninos y emitió un gruñido bajo y retumbante. —Puedes moverte o morir.

El guardia tragó con fuerza, pero se mantuvo firme. Su mano se apretó en la culata de su pistola. Alzó su otra mano como si fuera una barrera contra Harry. —Soy el guardia asignado al Anciano Tomlinson. Es mi deber protegerlo.

—¡Él es mío! —Espetó Harry.

La boca del guardia se abrió de golpe. —¿Te has apareado al Anciano Tomlinson?

—¡Mío!

—No sabía que los ancianos iban a tomar parte en los rituales de apareamiento de esta noche.

Harry dio un paso más cerca hasta que se cernió sobre el guardia. Tenía que concederle al guardia que era un hombre grande. Harry era más grande. También estaba sintiendo la abrumadora necesidad de proteger a su pareja, y el conocimiento de alguien más estaba tratando de reclamar ese derecho no le sentó nada bien.

—Muévete o muere —gruñó Harry—. Es tu elección.

El guardia tragó de nuevo y luego dio un paso atrás, su mano apartándose de la pistola a su costado. —Mis disculpas. El Anciano Tomlinson no me informó que se había apareado.

Harry molió sus dientes mientras lo inundaba la rabia. Agarró al guardia por su garganta y estrelló al hombre contra la pared. Harry dio un paso hacia adelante hasta que sus narices estaban a una mera pulgada.

—Hazle a tu anciano el favor de permitirme la entrada apenas yo lo diga. —Harry sentía que era su deber proteger a Louis, pero incluso este guardia debería haberlo interrogado más antes de dar un paso a un lado—. Hazlo de nuevo y te despellejaré parte por parte.

—S-sí, señor. —El guardia tragó—. No volverá a pasar, señor.

—Ve que así sea.

Harry arrojó al guardia a un lado y abrió la puerta. Estaba un poco sorprendido por la habitación en la que entró. Al ser un hada y un anciano, esperaba que las habitaciones de Louis fueran más lujosas. No era el caso. La habitación principal parecía cómoda con una sensación hogareña, como si una persona realmente viva residiera en el espacio.

El cuarto al que entró era como una gran habitación. Harry podía ver el comedor a un lado, la cocina más atrás. Al otro lado de la habitación había tres puertas. Un enorme sofá para tres estaba situado en medio de la habitación frente a una gran chimenea. Estaba cubierto de cojines. También había una puerta justo a la izquierda de la entrada.

Harry empezó con esa. Abrió la puerta y entró, buscando a Louis. La habitación estaba vacía de gente, pero llena de otros artículos, como un escritorio, computador y cosas necesarias para una oficina. Harry salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Se adentró más en ese gran salón, rodeando ampliamente la sala de estar. La cocina estaba vacía, al igual que el comedor. Eso dejó las puertas al extremo opuesto de aquel cuarto.

Harry abrió la puerta de la primera habitación y miró alrededor, nada más que un dormitorio. No vio nada y empezó a salir cuando un ligero movimiento en el extremo opuesto de la habitación captó su mirada. Harry entrecerró sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que Louis estaba parado junto a una ventana.

—Huiste de mí, Louis.

—¿Esperabas que no lo hiciera?

Los ojos de Louis estaban llenos de rabia cuando se volteó de la ventana para mirarlo a él. Harry estaba un poco confundido sobre lo que había enojado a Louis. Harry fue el que fue forzado a este apareamiento. Él era el único que tenía el derecho de estar enojado.

—Esperaba que mi pareja se comportara y se quedara donde se suponía que estuviera. —Harry parpadeó incluso cuando él dijo esas palabras, sorprendido de que las estuviera diciendo en lo absoluto. Nunca le había hablado a Louis de esta manera.

—No estoy seguro de que comportarme esté en mi lista de habilidades.

Harry resopló mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho y se reclinaba contra la puerta. —Entonces necesitas rehacer tu lista.

Los labios de Louis se presionaron juntos cuando alzó la mirada y luego sacudió su cabeza. —Me temo que tampoco puedo hacer eso, Harry. Tengo responsabilidades.

—No me importa.

—No, nunca te importó.

La pequeña risita de Louis fue fría y envió un estremecimiento por la columna de Harry. Había rabia en los ojos de Louis, decepción y angustia. Harry no sabía a cuál emoción dirigirse primero, o si siquiera debería dirigirse a ellas. Algo le dijo que abriría un tarro de gusanos para el que no estaba listo si es que lo hacía.

—Nuestro pasado es simplemente eso, nuestro pasado. —Harry frotó su mano sobre su rostro, luego suspiró profundamente—. No podemos cambiar el pasado, ni podemos cambiar el presente. Estamos emparejados, y ha sido registrado. He leído las reglas. Necesitamos averiguar qué vamos a hacer ahora.

Harry pensó que escuchó un pequeño gimoteó proveniente de Louis, pero no estaba seguro cuando el hombre volvió a apartar la mirada hacia la ventana. A Harry no le gustó el decaimiento en los hombros de Louis. Lucía derrotado.

—Simplemente podrías irte de nuevo —susurró Louis.

Harry gruñó. Su labio superior se curvó en un gruñido. Su jaguar comenzó a pasearse en su interior, furioso porque su pareja siquiera vocalizara tal pensamiento. Ellos estaban apareados. Ese era el fin del asunto.

—¡No voy a irme! —Espetó Harry—. No me volveré salvaje y seré sacrificado.

—¡Entonces no deberías haberme reclamado! —Gritó Louis mientras se daba la vuelta para mirada al otro lado de la habitación. Sus delicadas manos se apretaron en puños—. Tú nos hiciste esto. Averigua cómo arreglarlo.

—No hay arreglo, Louis —le gritó Harry en contestación—. Los ancianos se negaron a anular nuestro apareamiento.

Harry no creyó que fuera posible, pero el rostro de Louis palideció aún más. —¿Se lo pediste? —preguntó quedamente—. ¿Realmente fuiste a los ancianos y les pediste que anularan nuestro apareamiento?

—Te dije que iba a hacerlo.

El sonido de Louis tragando fue audible, llenando la tranquila habitación. Él asintió y se giró hacia la ventana. Harry vio el hombro de Louis sacudirse por un momento, y luego el hombre inhaló profundamente.

—Muy bien —susurró Louis. Los ojos de Louis estaban enrojecidos cuando se dio la vuelta otra vez. Agitó una mano alrededor de la habitación—. Hay un dormitorio vacío en el que puedes quedarte o... —Louis tragó de nuevo—. O puedes mover tus cosas acá.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que vamos a quedarnos aquí?

Harry no sabía qué lo estaba haciendo amedrentar a Louis... ¿rabia tal vez? O resentimiento. Tenía muchos años de rabia acumulada y Louis estaba en el corazón de todo el asunto. Quería ver a Louis sufriendo tanto como él.

La boca de Louis se abrió de golpe. —Harry, no puedo irme. Soy un anciano. Tengo responsabilidades.

—Entonces es hora de que reorganices tus responsabilidades. Como mi pareja, tu deber está conmigo y con nadie más. Si el consejo no puede encontrar a alguien que te reemplace, entonces pueden quedarse sin anciano de las hadas.

—Harry, no puedo simplemente...

—Empaca tus cosas —espetó Harry—. Iremos a casa con mi manada.

Nada en el comportamiento de Louis pudo haber preparado a Harry para la ira que llenó la expresión del hombre. Louis cruzó la habitación hecho una furia y apuñaló su dedo en el pecho de Harry. Tan pequeño como era Louis en comparación con Harry, era casi cómico.

—Si crees que voy a poner un pie en tu manada, tendrás otras cosas de qué preocuparte. No me importa si estamos emparejados. Ni siquiera me importa si me cortan la cabeza por volverme salvaje. Le entregaría la espada al ejecutor antes que acercarme a tu manada.

La boca de Harry se abrió de golpe por el shock. Nunca antes había escuchado a Louis hablando de esta manera. Ciertamente nunca había escuchado al hombre hablando con tal vehemencia. La verdad era un poco caliente. Aun así, no podía dejar que Louis se saliera con la suya.

Harry agarró a Louis por sus brazos y le dio una buena sacudida. — Eres mi pareja. ¡Mía! —gruñó—. Irás a donde yo te diga que vayas.

—Preferiría morir.

—Louis...

—He experimentado cómo es tu manada, y no quiero tener nada que ver con ellos. En lo que a mí concierne todos ellos pueden pudrirse en el infierno.

Harry frunció el ceño. Su agarre en los brazos de Louis se aflojó lo suficiente como para que el hombre se alejara. No entendía de qué estaba hablando Louis. Hasta donde sabía, Louis nunca había conocido a nadie de su manada.

—¿A qué te refieres con que experimentaste a mi manada?

—Como si no lo supieras —se burló Louis. Sus ojos se entrecerraron hasta convertirse en pequeñas rendijas de ira—. Te escuché diciéndole a tu padre que nunca querías verme de nuevo. Sé que les dijiste que hicieran me largara.

Los ojos de Harry se ampliaron cuando Louis tiró de su camisa y se dio la vuelta para revelar cuatro cicatrices blanquecinas en su espalda entre sus alas. Harry sabía lo que eran a primera vista. No podía creer que estuviera viendo las distintivas marcas de garras hechas por un jaguar.

—Ellos hicieron muy buen trabajo encargándose de la situación. — Louis bajó su camisa y se giró—. Aprendí mi lección la primera vez. Nunca volveré a poner un pie cerca de tu manada de nuevo.

—¿De nuevo? —Gruñó Harry—. ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¿Cuándo conociste a mi manada? ¿De dónde vinieron esas marcas de garras?

Las fosas nasales de Louis se agitaron. —Jódete, Harry.

Harry quería respuestas. Empezó a perseguir a Louis cruzando la habitación, el hombre más pequeño retrocedió rápidamente escapando de él hasta que su espalda golpeó la pared. Harry se inclinó más cerca, cerniéndose sobre Louis.

—¡Habla!

Louis presionó sus labios y sacudió su cabeza.

Harry gruñó. —¡Ahora!

—¿Por qué? —Se burló Louis—. ¿Para qué así puedas volver a decirme que no me crees? ¿Para qué así puedas decirme que estoy mintiendo? Yo creo que no.

—¡Louis!

Harry no comprendía a Louis. El hombre nunca antes había sido tan terco. Era un cambio en la personalidad de Louis que a Harry no le gustaba. Recordaba a Louis siendo más llevadero y sumiso. Louis había parecido bien con el hecho de que Harry fuera el más fuerte en su relación.

—Jódete.

Harry gruñó. Su dominio natural se hizo cargo. Envolvió su mano alrededor del cuello de Louis y tiró del hombre hacia adelante, chocando sus labios. Louis gimoteó y luego se apoyó en el beso.

Harry sintió el roce de la lengua de Louis contra la suya, y repentinamente se sintió tan caliente que podría haberse derretido ahí mismo. Arrancó la ropa de Louis usando sus garras cuando no pudo quitarlas. El ligero tinte cobrizo entró en el aire, y Harry sabía que había pellizcado a Louis con sus afiladas garras. Su corazón dolió con ese conocimiento y la necesidad de corregirlo.

Harry levantó a Louis en sus brazos y lo cargó hasta dejarlo encima de la cama. Rápidamente lo siguió y empezó a lamer cada gota de sangre con su lengua. El sabor de la lengua de Louis era algo a lo que Harry nunca se acostumbraría. Era dulce, picante, como la lluvia de verano y salsa mezclado todo junto. No demasiado caliente y no demasiado frío.

La mezcla en la piel salada y Harry estaba en el cielo. No podía hartarse o abarcar la cantidad de piel suficiente para lamer. Necesitaba tenerlo todo. Harry gruñó cuando sintió a Louis revolviéndose hasta que se dio cuenta de que le hombre sólo estaba tratando de quitarse la ropa. Harry se movió a un lado de la cama y se quitó su ropa rápidamente, dejándola caer al piso.

Observó a Louis, vio el suave rubor de su piel mientras la excitación llenaba al hombre. Era una imagen embriagadora. Llenaba a Harry con una sensación de paz que no había sentido en cuatro años. Esta vez era diferente a cuando Harry reclamó a Louis anteriormente. No había perdido la cabeza por el calor del apareamiento. Esta vez, sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Simplemente no quería detenerse. No le importaba que Louis fuera infiel. Quería al hombre con una necesidad que bordeaba la desesperación.

Louis abrió sus brazos cuando Harry se arrastró de regreso a la cama. Harry avanzó hasta que pudo capturar los labios del hombre una vez más. Empujó su lengua dentro de la boca de Louis, explorándolo, reclamándolo.

Su polla dolía. Necesitaba sentir el cuerpo de Louis envuelto a su alrededor y sumergirse en las dulces profundidades del hombre. La sensación de las piernas de Louis envolviéndose alrededor de su cintura casi enviaron a Harry sobre el borde. Harry gruñó en la boca de Louis y agarró las caderas del hombre con fuerza entre sus manos.

Empezó a mecerse contra Louis, su polla deslizándose contra la de su pareja. La fricción era gloriosa, pero no era exactamente lo que él quería. Harry metió su mano debajo de la almohada de Louis buscando la botella de lubricante que él siempre mantenía ahí. Levantó su cabeza confundido cuando no encontró una.

—¿Dónde está el lubricante, Louis?

El rostro de Louis se ruborizó furiosamente y sus ojos se apartaron cuando volteó su cabeza. —No tengo ninguno.

Harry frunció el ceño. —Siempre tienes lubricante debajo de tu almohada.

—Ya no más.

Harry agarró la barbilla de Louis e inclinó su cabeza. —¿Por qué ya no tienes lubricante debajo de tu almohada, Louis?

—Simplemente no lo tengo, ¿okay? —Louis apartó su rostro y cubrió sus ojos con su brazo. Ondeó su otra mano hacia la puerta en el extremo opuesto de la habitación—. Hay una botella nueva en el gabinete del baño.

Harry estaba completamente confundido cuando rodó de la cama y se encaminó hacia el baño. ¿Por qué Louis ya no tenía una botella de lubricante bajo su almohada? Cualquier hombre gay con una onza de inteligencia tenía una a mano. Era casi un imperativo.

La botella de lubricante estaba justo donde Louis dijo que estaba ubicada: nueva y sin abrir. Harry revisó el exterior de la botella hasta que vio las pequeñas letras negras que mostraban la fecha de vencimiento. La botella era vieja, de hace casi tres años. Aunque no era demasiado vieja para el uso.

Sujetó la botella con fuerza en su mano mientras caminaba de regreso al dormitorio. Louis seguía acostado en la cama, su brazo sobre sus ojos. Harry abrió la tapa de la botella. Arqueó una ceja cuando Louis saltó. Esa fue una extraña reacción considerando que Louis lo envió al baño a buscar la botella.

Harry se acercó a la cama y luego se arrodilló en la orilla. La cama se hundió. Louis saltó de nuevo. Harry volvió a sentarse sobre sus rodillas y miró a Louis con confusión. Nunca había forzado a nadie en su vida, y no iba a empezar con este hombre... sin importar cuán enojado estuviera con él.

La excitación de Harry se fue en picada. Arrojó la botella en el colchón junto a Louis y se subió a la cama. Alcanzó su ropa, ignorando la suave inhalación de Louis cuando se la volvió a poner rápidamente.

Una vez estuvo vestido, Harry se dio la vuelta para mirar a Louis. Frotó su nuca mientras trataba de vocalizar lo que estaba sintiendo o incluso juntar todos estos caóticos pensamientos en una oración que tuviera sentido.

No necesitaba esta mierda. Comprendía los dictados de las reglas del consejo. Tenía que joder a Louis al menos una vez cada veinticuatro horas. Eso no significaba que tuviera que vivir con el hombre o incluso hablarle. Sólo tenían que follar.

—No sé qué está pasando contigo, Louis, pero me niego a jugar a estos jueguecitos tuyos. —Harry alzó una mano rápidamente cuando Louis abrió su boca para hablar—. No, no quiero escucharlo. Para mejor o peor, estamos atascados en este jodido desastre hasta que pueda encontrar una forma de salir de él. Creo que sería lo mejor si nos vemos la menor cantidad de veces posible.

Una vez más, el rostro de Louis se drenó de color. Harry ignoró la punzada de culpa que éste le trajo. Lo enterró profundamente y trató de recordar cuánto lo había traicionado el hombre hace cuatro años atrás. Eso era lo que necesitaba recordar. No lo dulce que olía el hombre o cuán delicioso se veía extendido desnudo en la cama.

—Necesitaré follarte en algún momento dentro de las próximas veinticuatro horas más o menos para cumplir con los dictados de las reglas del consejo. Regresaré mañana a medianoche. Esperó que estés listo y esperándome. No quiero verte o hablarte hasta entonces.

Harry no esperó a que Louis respondiera. Simplemente se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Tenía un destino en mente. Su habitación y la botella de whiskey que tenía escondido en su equipaje. En este punto, emborracharse sonaba como una muy buena idea.

A Harry le tomó unos buenos quince minutos llegar a su habitación — en su mayoría porque se perdió al salir del ala de los ancianos y tuvo que regresar unas cuantas veces. Una vez que hubo llegado a sus cuartos, entró rápidamente y cerró la puerta de golpe.

Su maleta yacía a los pies de su cama. Harry la abrió y rebuscó entre su ropa hasta que sintió la fría botella de vidrio. La sacó, la destapó, y tomó varios tragos grandes.

Harry tosió bruscamente cuando apartó la botella de sus labios. Empezó a caminar hacia la silla junto a la ventana, pero hizo una pausa. Harry alcanzó la maleta y sacó el pequeño sobre amarillo que siempre llevaba consigo para recordarse cómo había sido traicionado. Nunca quiso estar en una posición en donde alguien podría destrozar su alma de la forma en que lo hizo Louis.

Harry caminó hacia la silla y se sentó. Dejó la botella de whiskey en el velador y abrió el sobre. No era el sobre original que había sido deslizado debajo de su puerta. Ese había sido despedazado y se desvaneció hace años.

Harry había tomado el hábito de mirar las fotos casi cada noche. Al principio, fue para recordarse a sí mismo la traición de Louis. Después de un par de años, fue para recordarse a sí mismo cuán magnifico había sido Louis.

Las manos de Harry temblaron cuando sacó el pequeño montón de fotos del sobre. Sin importar cuántas veces las mirara, la primera vista de Louis en los brazos de otro hombre siempre lo sacudía un poco. Esta vez no era diferente. La visión de la cabeza de Louis echada hacia atrás en completo abandono mientras un hombre sin rostro embestía en su interior le quitaba el aliento.

El resto de las fotos no eran mejores. Había varias fotos de Louis en diferentes posiciones, todas de ellos intimando. Cada una mostraba el hermoso rostro de Louis, su cuerpo esbelto. El brillo dorado que llenaba su piel mientras lo follaba alguien que no era Harry.

Cada una de ellas rompía el corazón de Harry en un millón de miserables pedazos. Había amado tanto a Louis. Había estado listo para abandonar su manada e irse a donde sea que Louis quisiera. Había estado listo para hacer cualquier cosa por el hombre. Y así era como le había pagado.

Harry todavía no sabía quién había empujado el pequeño sobre debajo de su puerta esa noche. Simplemente estaba feliz de haber descubierto la traición de Louis antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y Harry cediera a su necesidad de tener a Louis en su vida para siempre.

Ahora, sin embargo, puede que fuera demasiado tarde. Si Harry no podía encontrar una forma de romper el apareamiento, sería condenado a ver a Louis cada día por el resto de su vida. Harry pensó que preferiría rebanarse sus muñecas.

Joder a Louis de nuevo había sido un sueño. Hablar con él era una pesadilla. Harry no sabía qué juego estaba jugando Louis, pero no quería jugarlo. No le gustaba la culpa que lo inundaba cada vez que lo miraba la expresión triste de Louis.

¿Qué hizo Louis como para estar triste? Su vida había ido tal como siempre la había soñado. Quería ser un anciano. Era uno. Quería vivir en el castillo del consejo. Consiguió su deseo. Quería a Harry, y ahora incluso tenía eso. A Harry le parecía que Louis debería estar saltando de alegría, no luciendo como si su mejor amigo hubiese muerto.

Harry dejó el montón de fotos en la mesa y agarró la botella de whiskey. Tomó unos cuantos tragos más y luego sacó su teléfono celular de su bolsillo. Alguien tenía que saber cómo sacarlo de este desastre, y no podía pensar en nadie que pudiera saber más sobre la mierda del consejo que su hermano, Jorge.

—Soy yo —dijo una voz cuando contestaron—. ¿Eres tú?

—Cierra la puta boca, Jorge —gruñó Harry—. Esto es importante.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tenías razón. El consejo estaba tramando algo. Alégrate de haber negado su invitación. Me jodieron a mí y a todos los que asistieron a la Gran Reunión. —Harry se burló—. Ni siquiera usaron lubricante.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Nos forzaron a aparearnos con alguien fuera de nuestra especie.

—¡Jódeme!

—Sí, exactamente.

—Entonces, ¿te apareaste?

—Sí, y necesito encontrar una forma de romperlo, preferiblemente en las próximas doce horas. Los ancianos me lo negaron cuando solicité que rompieran mi apareamiento, pero no puedo hacer esto, Jorge.

—Mierda, ¿hicieron que te aparearas con una mujer o algo así?

—No, peor. —Harry tomó otro largo trago de whiskey antes de responder—. Me apareé con Louis Tomlinson.


	5. Capítulo 4

Louis se sentía viejo mientras caminaba por el pasillo seguido por su guardia personal. Sus ojos dolían debido a una noche de llanto en su almohada. Estaban rojos e hinchados y dolían cada vez que parpadeaba. Le sorprendía la cantidad de lágrimas que le quedaban después de todo lo que Harry le había hecho pasar. Louis había pensado que había llorado todo lo que tenía que llorar hace años atrás.

Ya debería estar acostumbrado al comportamiento de Harry. Sabía que el hombre no lo quería. Lo había sabido durante años. Eso aún no hacía que fuese más fácil escucharlo de la boca de Harry. El hombre podía no haber dicho las palabras directamente, pero había dicho lo suficiente como para que Louis hubiese captado la imagen.

Todo lo que Louis quería hacer era acurrucarse en un agujero en algún lugar y lamer sus heridas. Pero no podía. Seguía teniendo que lidiar con sus deberes como anciano de las hadas. Por lo menos, cumpliría sus deberes.

Por supuesto, ahora tal vez era tiempo de considerar dar un paso a un lado. La verdad había estado pensando en ello por bastante tiempo. Quería pasar más tiempo con los niños. Ser un anciano lo apartaba de ellos demasiado tiempo. Tal vez ahora era tiempo de hablar con el consejo sobre encontrar un reemplazo.

Louis entró caminando al gran salón y se dirigió directo para la mesa alta en donde estaban sentados los otros ancianos. Rodeó la mesa y fue a sentarse en su asiento asignado cuando notó que su nombre no estaba en la tarjeta en donde se sentaba normalmente.

Louis frunció el ceño y miró a los ancianos alineados. No había otro asiento disponible. Sólo este, pero estaba asignado para el Anciano Ashby. La confusión batalló dentro de Louis mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba sentado el Anciano Burke. Calmadamente dobló sus manos frente a él y aclaró su garganta para captar la atención del hombre.

—Louis, es bueno verte —dijo el Anciano Burke cuando alzó la mirada—. No estaba seguro de si ibas a sobrevivir la noche.

—Estoy aquí. —Louis ondeó una mano hacia la línea de ancianos—. Sin embargo, mi asiento parece haber desaparecido.

El Anciano Burke frunció el ceño. —No lo comprendo. Tu pareja, Harry Styles, me informó justo esta mañana que estabas renunciando a tu asiento en el consejo. Dijo que regresarías con él a su manada.

A Louis le tomó un momento controlar su rabia ante la maniobra arbitraria de Harry. El hombre estaba determinado a quitarle todo. Louis simplemente lo sabía. Harry quería destruirlo. Pero Louis no entendía lo que había hecho para que Harry lo odiara tanto.

—Ya veo —dijo Louis finalmente—. Empacaré mis cosas y las sacaré del castillo de inmediato.

Louis se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse. Mantenía su orgullo de un hilo. Sí, pensó en salirse del consejo. Pero necesitaba ser él quien lo hiciera, no Harry. El hombre no tenía derecho a tomar decisiones sin su opinión.

—Louis, espera.

Louis se detuvo al borde de la mesa y esperó a que el Anciano Burke lo alcanzara. Plantó una sonrisa calmada en su rostro y volteó su cara hacia el hombre. —¿Sí?

—¿Fui mal informado?

—He estado considerando dimitir desde hace algún tiempo.

Burke lo observó por un momento luego sacudió su cabeza. —No renunciaste, ¿cierto?

Louis no quería meter a Harry en problemas con el consejo, pero tampoco mentiría por el hombre. —No, no renuncié. Estoy seguro de que es un malentendido.

—¿Pero has considerado dimitir? 

Louis asintió.

—Ven, camina conmigo.

Louis suspiró y siguió al Anciano Burke a través del umbral de la puerta que conducía al pasillo y salía al balcón. El Anciano Burke enlazó sus manos detrás de la espalda e inclinó su cabeza y miró al cielo nocturno.

—Amo salir aquí y mirar el cielo nocturno. Es el mismo cielo sin importar en dónde estés. La posición de las estrellas puede cambiar, pero siguen siendo estrellas. Incluso puede haber nubes que bloqueen la vista, pero aun así sabes que están ahí, mirándonos.

Louis parpadeó. No sabía si es que siquiera podía comprender al Anciano Burke. El hombre era un misterio para él. El Anciano Burke había tomar un rol de mentor para Louis cuando se convirtió en un anciano, y Louis siempre había respetado al hombre. Pero a veces era un poquito demasiado raro incluso para Louis.

—Supongo que hay cierta belleza en ellas —respondió Louis.

—Hay belleza en todo, Louis.

Louis volteó su cabeza para poder rodar sus ojos. Nunca lo haría delante de la cara del hombre, aunque sospechaba que el Anciano Burke sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

—El sendero que debemos seguir como ancianos se parece mucho al cielo nocturno, Louis. A veces las responsabilidades de un anciano son claras como el cristal. Otras veces, están nubladas por el misterio. Pero sin importar si las entendemos o no, siguen estando ahí. —El Anciano Burke ondeó sus manos en la oscuridad—. Al igual que las estrellas en el cielo.

Louis sabía que el anciano estaba tratando de impartir algún tipo de sabiduría con sus palabras, pero en ese momento el significado parecía escapársele. En todo lo que podía pensar era en lo que había hecho Harry. El hombre estaba tratando de quitárselo todo. Louis no podía permitir que eso pasara. Sabía que una vez que le fuera arrancada su posición como anciano, Harry continuaría con los niños, y él moriría antes de perder a sus hijos.

—Creo que necesitas tomarte un tiempo y decidir lo que quieres hacer, Louis. No es una desgracia que dimitas de tu posición, a pesar de lo que digan los demás. Tienes muchas responsabilidades y sólo tú puedes decidir cuál es la más importante.

—Soy el hada más joven de la historia en tomar un asiento en el consejo de ancianos. ¿Cómo cree que se sentirá mi familia si dimito?

Louis sabía que su familia estaría molesta. Ellos se enorgullecían mucho de él. Louis a veces pensaba que tenían demasiado orgullo. Sus hijos eran considerados un inconveniente... algo que interfería con sus deberes como anciano de las hadas. Apenas eran reconocidos por su familia. Y cuando estaban ahí, eran considerados bienes menores porque no toda su sangre era de hada.

—Esa no es mi decisión, Louis. —El Anciano Burke dio unos cuantos pasos alrededor del balcón, mirando sobre el barandal de piedra hacia abajo—. Sólo tú puedes decir cómo se sentiría tu familia y si aceptarías su opinión como un hecho.

Louis empujó su mano a través de su cabello, luego se aferró al barandal de piedra. Se sentía agitado, angustiado. Su piel estaba empezando a asentirse divertida como si estuviera siendo estirada sobre sus huesos.

—¿Hace cuánto fuiste reclamado por tu pareja?

—Harry me reclamó anoche justo después del anuncio. —Louis tragó con fuerza ante la pregunta del anciano porque sabía el significado detrás de ella—. Saltó al escenario antes de que pudiera abandonar la habitación y me reclamó.

—Sí, fue una sorpresa verlo después de todo lo que me dijiste. Tenía entendido que ya se habían vinculado hace cuatro años.

Louis cerró sus ojos cuando su dolor se volvió una cosa viviente. —Yo me vinculé con Harry hace cuatro años atrás. Él no se vinculó conmigo.

—Ya veo.

Louis abrió sus ojos y se volteó a mirar al hombre más viejo. —Ah, ¿sí?

—Sí, creo que sí, y lo lamento, Louis. No hay manera de romper tu apareamiento. Si lo hubiese sabido...

Louis alzó su mano mientras inhalaba profundamente. —No es su culpa. Tal vez debería haberle dicho todo desde el comienzo. Es sólo que... el dolor es demasiado profundo. Si lo comparto o lo dejo salir, me abrumará, y honestamente, no estoy seguro de poder recuperarme de eso.

Louis sintió la mano del anciano palmeando su hombro. —Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que crees, mi joven amigo. Sobrevivirás a eso.

—No, no estoy seguro de que lo haga —susurró Louis mientras volvía a mirar hacia la oscuridad—. No sé qué es peor, estar con Harry y amarlo de la forma en que lo hago o permanecer escondido y volverme salvaje. A veces, la muerte parece el menor de dos males.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienes antes de que te reclame de nuevo?

—Un par de horas. —Louis presionó su mano sobre su boca cuando se rió bruscamente—. Me dijo que estaría en mis habitaciones a medianoche, y que vendría a mí. Tengo que estar preparado y esperándolo. Hasta entonces, no quiere hablarme o verme.

—Así no era la forma en que se suponía que saliera esto, Louis. Espero que lo sepas.

Louis se volteó para mirar al anciano. —Les dije que esto pasaría. Discutí, pero nadie quiso escucharme. No pueden hacer que alguien se apareé con otro en contra de su voluntad y esperar a que ellos acepten ciegamente. Eso sólo les trae miseria a todos.

El Anciano Burke presionó sus labios por un momento. Volvió a mirar por el balcón como si estuviera tratando de reunir sus pensamientos. — Nuestra gente está en peligro, Louis. Si no logramos poner a los más jóvenes bajo control, entonces los humanos nos destruirán.

—Pero esta... —Louis agitó su mano hacia el gran salón—... no es la forma de lograrlo. Todo lo que han logrado es crear más caos.

—Tenía que hacerse, Louis. Lo sabes.

—¡Así no! —Espetó Louis—. Han forzado a la gente a estar junta. ¿Cómo puede haber paz entre los paranormales y los humanos cuando ni siquiera tenemos paz entre parejas?

—Tal vez eso es algo que tú necesitas considerar. —El Anciano Burke dobló sus manos juntas otra vez y reanudó la marcha—. Quizás necesitamos mirar más allá de nuestras diferencias para ver lo que podemos ser si trabajamos como uno solo.

La boca de Louis se abrió de golpe. Sentía como si estuviera siendo usado como el niño del poster para este apareamiento. Si él y Harry podían hacer que funcionara, el anciano de las hadas y un cambiaformas jaguar, entonces todos podían lograrlo. Excepto que Louis no sabía si funcionaría, jamás.

—Gracias por su tiempo, Anciano Burke. —Louis le dio al hombre una ligera reverencia por respeto—. Necesito regresar a mi habitación y prepararme para la llegada de Harry.

Louis podía sentir que su corazón se hundía mientras se alejaba del Anciano Burke y se dirigía hacia la puerta. El hombre nunca entendería lo que había hecho con esta alocada estratagema. Louis estaba maldito, y no había nada que pudiera hacer más que ver cómo su vida se despedazaba un pedazo a la vez.

(...)

—Se ha ido. Puedes salir.

Harry parpadeó sorprendido. No creyó que el Anciano Burke siquiera hubiese sabido que estaba ahí hasta ahora. Salió de entre las sombras en donde se había estado parado cuando Louis y el anciano salieron a caminar al balcón.

Al principio, había estado sorprendido, luego furioso de que Louis hubiese descartado sus palabras. Luego estaba intrigado cuando los dos hombres comenzaron a hablar. Entre más escuchaba, más confundido quedaba.

Harry había estado seguro de que, como anciano, Louis había estado completamente de acuerdo con esta estúpida locura que había tramado el consejo. Ahora, no estaba tan seguro. Louis sonaba molesto ante las los métodos agresivos del consejo. También sonaba terriblemente dolido.

Harry solamente consiguió una mirada del rostro de Louis, y lucía tan devastado como sonaba. Harry no había sabido cómo reaccionar a esa mirada. Su primer instinto fue correr hacia él y consolar a su pareja.

Rápidamente suprimió ese sentimiento y trató de renovar su rabia hacia el hombre, una rabia que parecía haber prendido hace cuatro años y continuaba ardiendo hasta el día de hoy. No tenía razón para creer que Louis no estaba jugando uno de sus juegos.

—¿Escuchaste lo que necesitabas escuchar? —El Anciano Burke preguntó mientras se volteaba para mirar a Harry—. ¿Fue una conversación esclarecedora para ti?

—Es obvio que Louis está en desacuerdo con todo lo que ustedes han hecho aquí.

El Anciano Burke asintió. —Así es. Ha discutido desde el principio.

—¿Entonces por qué lo hicieron? —Espetó Harry—. Tenían que saber que lo que estaban haciendo estaba mal.

—Ah, ¿sí? —El Anciano Burke arqueó una ceja—. ¿Puedes decir honestamente que no querías estar emparejado con Louis?

—Por supuesto, yo...

—¿Es cierto, Harry? En los cuatro años desde que lo dejaste, ¿con cuánta gente has estado? ¿Diez? ¿Veinte? ¿Cincuenta? ¿Siquiera puedes recordar con cuántas personas te has acostado? —El Anciano Burke sacudió su cabeza—. Y aun así permaneciste soltero hasta ahora. ¿Por qué?

—Porque sé muy bien lo que se siente que te arranquen el corazón de tu pecho y lo tiren a la basura —espetó Harry a través de sus dientes apretados.

Apretó sus puños tan fuerte como podía—. Nunca permitiré que alguien me haga eso de nuevo.

—¿Y quién te hizo esto?

—Ya sabe quién demonios fue —gruñó Harry. Volvió a apuntar hacia la puerta que conducía hacia el salón—. Acaba de salir por esa puerta.

—¿Fue él? —Preguntó el Anciano Burke—. O sólo es a quién estás culpando.

Harry parpadeó. —Son la misma persona. —La mirada del Anciano Burke era intensa. Harry se crispó, sintiendo como si el anciano pudiera ver a través de su alma. No le gustaba que nadie mirara dentro de él tan profundamente. Lo hacía sentir desnudo.

—Bueno, ciertamente conoces tu propia mente. —El Anciano Burke volvió a mirar hacia la oscuridad—. Ve a reclamar a tu pareja una última vez, Harry. Si, en la mañana, verdaderamente no tienes deseo de estar apareado con Louis, me encargaré de que su apareamiento sea anulado.

—Pero dijo... —Harry tragó con fuerza al oír sus propias palabras cobrando vida—. Le dijo a Louis que nuestro apareamiento no podía ser roto. Me dijo lo mismo anoche.

—Mentí.

—¿Mintió? —Susurró Harry.

—¿Por qué crees que fuiste invitado a la reunión? —Preguntó el anciano—. Creí que tu apareamiento con Louis sería lo mejor. Había esperado que los dos pudieran encontrar terreno común en el cual construir un futuro juntos. Ahora sospecho que estaba equivocado.

—¿Pero puede romperlo?

—Hay una manera. —El Anciano Burke asintió—. Pero necesitas estar muy seguro, Harry. Una vez que nuestro apareamiento es roto, nunca puede ser reparado. Puedes ir y encontrar otra pareja en algún punto de tu vida, pero nunca será Louis. Lo habrás perdido para siempre.

Harry gruñó. No le gustó el miedo instantáneo que entró en su corazón ante la idea de nunca tener al hombre de nuevo. El mero pensamiento de Louis apareándose con alguien más le hizo querer destrozar algo. Harry podía sentir sus garras comenzando a extenderse. Rápidamente escondió sus manos detrás de su espalda para ocultar su reacción del anciano.

—¿Cómo sé que no está mintiendo ahora? —Espetó, usando el miedo para animar su ira—. ¿Cómo sé que no ha mentido sobre todo esto?

—Oíste a Louis.

—Como si él supiera cómo decir la verdad. —Harry resopló.

—No todo puede ser lo que parece, Harry.

—¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso?

—Esa es tu decisión.

Harry estaba más confundido ahora que cuando comenzó a hablar con el anciano. Desea que sólo por una vez alguien le dijera la verdad sin envolverla con un acertijo. Odiaba los acertijos con pasión.

—Dijo que me amaba.

—Te ama.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —Preguntó Harry. Su corazón latía más rápido en su pecho—. Podría estar mintiendo.

—No todos los que hablan están mintiendo, Harry. Y no todos los que no hablan están diciendo la verdad.

Harry rodó sus ojos. —¿Puede darme una respuesta directa por una sola vez?

—Pregúntale a tu pareja. —El Anciano se encaminó hacia la puerta—. Estaré en el gran salón en la mañana a las diez si es que deseas anular tu apareamiento. Piensa bien antes de decidir, Harry. Una vez que des ese paso, nunca podrás dar marcha atrás.

Harry observó al anciano caminando de regreso al salón como si no acabaran de tener una de esas conversaciones que alteran tu vida. Simplemente se quedó ahí parado y mirando por un tiempo muy largo, inseguro de todo. No sabía si ir Louis o perseguir al anciano y demandar la anulación ahora.

Harry metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y empezó a caminar. Tenía muchas cosas importantes en las cuales pensar. Sí, odiaba haber sido forzado a aparearse con Louis. Sí, odiaba lo que Louis le había hecho hace cuatro años atrás. Incluso ahora el recuerdo carcomía su alma.

¿Pero odiaba a Louis lo suficiente como para romper su apareamiento? Creyó que sí, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro. Pensar que nunca tendría a Louis en sus brazos de nuevo hizo que el pecho de Harry doliera como si alguien estuviera arrancándole el corazón a través de su caja torácica... de nuevo.

Si era honesto consigo mismo, Harry todavía se preocupaba por Louis. Anhelaba al hombre con cada aliento que tomaba. Los recuerdos de lo que habían tenido juntos antes de que hubiesen sido destruidos por fotografías misteriosas perseguían a Harry cada momento de vigilia. Ellos habían sido perfectos el uno para el otro.

Había pasado cada noche tras eso tratando de ahogar los recuerdos con casi cada pedazo de culo que podía encontrar. La mayoría de las veces, ni siquiera había preguntado el nombre, olvidando a la persona que había jodido casi tan pronto como había terminado y los recuerdos de Louis regresaban.

A pesar de lo mucho que quería a Louis, Harry no estaba seguro de que pudiera confiar en él. Pero tal vez hubiese un compromiso en algún lado. Tal vez Harry pudiera encerrar a Louis en una habitación de la que sólo él tuviese la llave. Eso era un compromiso.

Harry se rió ante ese pensamiento. Encerrar a Louis en donde nadie podía tocarlo le parecía una idea malditamente buena. Louis no podía ser infiel y Harry podía tener al hombre cada vez que quisiera. La idea estaba sonando mejor y mejor con cada segundo que pasaba.

Harry se detuvo repentinamente cuando el dulce aroma de su pareja entró en su sistema. Miró a su alrededor y se rió entre dientes, dándose cuenta de que había vagado por cada pasillo que conducía hacia las habitaciones de Louis.

Caminó por el pasillo a un ritmo casual. No quería parecer demasiado ansioso por ver a Louis, incluso si lo estaba. Su corazón latía un poco más rápido. Su respiración salía en jadeos cortos. Su piel empezó a hormiguear como si necesitaba transformarse, pero no estuviese listo para hacerlo.

Entre más se acercaba a la puerta de Louis, más ansioso se sentía Harry. Tenía que haber perdido la cabeza para siguiera considerar mantener a Louis. El hombre no le había traído más que miseria. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Incluso su familia lo reprendía cuando hablaba sobre Louis. Ellos recordaban los seis meses de borrachera que había atravesado Harry después de dejar a Louis. Lo traían a colación bastante a menudo... especialmente su padre y su hermano mayor. Ellos nunca lo dejaban olvidar cómo había sido traicionado por un hada.

Harry pasó la mejor parte de los últimos cuatro años tratando de enmendar el orgullo perdido que su familia había sentido por él. Sin importar lo que hiciera, nada parecía ser suficiente. Siempre recordaban lo que había permitido que pasara: la traición de Louis.

Harry molió sus dientes y entró. Cerró la puerta quedamente detrás de él y miró alrededor de la gran habitación. Estaba inquietantemente tranquilo. Harry no podía evitar preguntarse si Louis había salido volando en vez de esperarlo aquí.

Un pequeño ruido proveniente de la dirección del dormitorio de Louis captó el interés de Harry. Harry se quitó los zapatos, luego siguió el sonido, caminando sobre sus talones para no hacer ningún ruido. Si alguien había irrumpido en las habitaciones de Louis, Harry quería ser una sorpresa.

Entró en el arco de la habitación de Louis y casi se tragó su lengua. Harry agarró el borde del marco de la puerta y trató de evitar deslizarse hasta el piso cuando toda la sangre de su cuerpo se acumuló en su ingle, haciendo que su polla doliera y palpitara.

Louis estaba situado en medio de su enorme habitación sobre sus manos y rodillas. Sus alas traslúcidas yacían planas contra su espalda. Su cabeza estaba enterrada en la almohada debajo de él. Su culo desnudo estaba inclinado en el aire. Y cuán glorioso era ese culo, también estaba bien lubricado y estirado y con un tapón puesto.

Harry empujó un puño contra su boca para evitar gruñir en voz alta ante la hermosa vista. Louis había hecho exactamente lo que le había dicho que hiciera. Estaba preparado y esperando a ser jodido por su pareja.

Harry sólo tenía que decidir si iba mantener a Louis como su pareja. La asombrosa vista ante él estaba inclinándolo fuertemente en la dirección de encerrar a Louis en una habitación con una única llave.

—Louis.

—Estoy listo.


	6. Capítulo 5

Louis podía sentir a Harry observándolo. La intensa mirada del hombre casi quemaba su piel. Louis cerró sus ojos tan fuerte como podía mientras Harry se aproximaba a la cama. No quería mirar. No podía ver la censura en los ojos de Harry mientras el hombre lo jodía... no de nuevo. Simplemente quería que Harry hiciera lo que había venido a hacer y luego se fuera. Entonces, y sólo entonces, Louis podría curar su corazón roto.

El aliento se atascó en la garganta de Louis cuando oyó el traqueteo de la ropa siendo despojada. Agarró las sábanas debajo de él cuando su cuerpo comenzó a traicionarlo. Tan solo el almizclado olor masculino de Harry o el roce de su mano y Louis ya estaba listo para comportarse como la puta que el hombre quería que fuera. Qué mal que Harry no entendiera que este cuerpo sólo reaccionaba de esa forma con él.

Louis no era estúpido. Sabía que Harry creía lo que todos creían: que las hadas no podían ser fieles. Lo que Harry se equivocó en notar era que todas las hadas eran poco quisquillosas a la hora de escoger con quien dormían hasta que estaban apareados, y entonces solamente tenían relaciones sexuales con su pareja.

Louis no sólo le habría sido fiel a Harry, sino que le había sido fiel a él. Nadie lo había tocado a excepción de Harry. Nadie lo haría nunca. Cuando Louis se comprometió con Harry hace cuatro años y lo reclamó con polvo de hada, había convertido a Harry en su pareja para siempre... su única pareja. Louis no podía soportar el toque de otro más de lo que podía cortarse su propia cabeza.

Pero nada de eso le había importado a Harry. Él tenía sus creencias sobre cómo actuaban las hadas, y esas creencias incluían a Louis. Nunca creería que Louis había sido fiel. Y de todas formas no parecía importarle, así que no había razón para que Louis discutiera ese hecho.

La cama se hundió cuando Harry se subió. Louis empujó la sábana rápidamente en su boca para evitar gritar. Su cuerpo se moría por ser tocado, por ser amado, y Louis estaba a punto de rogar. Sería terriblemente humillado si no podía mantener sus palabras para sí mismo.

Louis apretó sus ojos con fuerza cuando sintió la mano de Harry acariciando la curva de su cadera hasta su culo. El mero toque de los dedos de Harry a lo largo de su piel le hizo sacudirse y estremecerse Harry seguramente lo sabía.

—Mira cuán lindo te ves tan estirado para mí —susurró Harry.

Louis lloriqueó. No sería capaz de aguantar por mucho más tiempo. Si Harry no se apresuraba y lo jodía, Louis iba a empezar a rogar. No sería capaz de contenerse. Deseaba tanto a Harry.

El sonido de Harry golpeando el culo de Louis resonó en la habitación seguido casi instantáneamente por el gemido bajo de Louis. No podía creer que Harry lo había nalgueado. El hombre nunca antes había hecho algo como eso.

Louis presionó su rostro en la almohada debajo de él cuando sintió a Harry agarrando las mejillas de su culo y las separó. Sabía que Harry estaba mirando el tapón anal en su agujero. Sólo esperaba que Harry no pudiera adivinar cuánto temblaba por su toque.

—Esto es una sorpresa bastante grande, pero no menos bienvenida — dijo Harry mientras tiraba del tapón—. Tal vez deberías usar uno más a menudo.

Louis no podía aguantar más tiempo cuando Harry empezó a manipular el tapón, sacándolo de su culo y luego empujándolo de regreso con un perverso giro. Dejó caer la sábana de su boca y echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar un sonoro grito de necesidad.

—Ah, ves, eso es lo que quería escuchar —murmuró Harry.

Louis gritó de nuevo cuando el tapón fue sacado de su culo y reemplazado con su polla dura. Al estar así de estirado, Harry había sido capaz de hundirse directo hasta la raíz en el primer empuje. Su polla llenaba cada pulgada del culo de Louis.

Louis gruñó y empezó a moverse, empalándose a sí mismo en el pene de Harry. Tenía que tener más. Necesitaba ser llenado una y otra vez hasta que no sintiera nada más que la completa longitud del hombre que lo embestía.

—Eso es, mi amor —gruñó Harry—. Jódete a ti mismo en mi polla. Muéstrame cuánto lo quieres.

Las palabras de Harry dichas tan bruscamente condujeron la excitación de Louis a nuevos niveles incluso mientras éstas apuñalaban su corazón. Mi amor... Harry no tenía intención de decirlas, y Louis lo sabía. Simplemente no podía negar su necesidad de escucharlas.

Louis empujó hacia atrás, dándole la bienvenida a su pareja dentro de su cuerpo mientras Harry empezaba a embestirlo. Necesitaba a Harry tal como necesitaba el aire. Entre más fuertes eran las embestidas de Harry, más arrastraba a Louis a un abismo lleno de lujuria del que nunca quería regresar. Sintió sus alas alzándose y empezando a agitarse. Era una señal segura de que su orgasmo estaba a tan sólo unos momentos de distancia.

—Estás tan jodidamente apretado, mi amor. No voy a durar mucho tiempo.

El corazón de Louis dolió ante esas palabras. Sabía que una vez que Harry hubiese terminado, el hombre se iría de nuevo y él se quedaría con nada más que un corazón adolorido y un cuerpo cansado. Pero no podía detenerlo. Necesitaba ser reclamado tanto como Harry necesitaba reclamarlo.

Louis sintió lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas cuando los dientes de Harry se hundieron en el punto suave entre su cuello y su hombro. Gritó por el profundo placer que nunca antes había sentido el cual inundaba su cuerpo y lo saturaba hasta llevarlo al éxtasis.

Distantemente escuchó el sonoro rugido de Harry cuando el hombre encontró su propia plenitud. Sintió el correspondiente calor llenando su culo, reclamándolo desde el interior mientras los dientes de Harry lo reclamaban desde el exterior.

Louis se desplomó en la cama, sus temblorosos brazos incapaces de sostenerlo más tiempo. Giró su cabeza a un lado, lejos de Harry cuando el hombre lo liberó y colapsó a su lado.

Louis se aferró a las sábanas mientras esperaba a que Harry se fuera. Apenas podía sentir su corazón latiendo en su pecho y se preguntó si iba a dejar de latir lentamente. Eso tendría sentido. Sentía como si se estuviera muriendo.

—Te escuché hablando con el Anciano Burke.

Louis se congeló. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe mientras contenía el aliento y esperó a que Harry dijera algo más porque sabía lo que se avecinaba.

—Me dijo que nos mintió a ambos —continuó Harry—. Hay una forma de anular nuestro apareamiento. Voy a reunirme con él en el salón a las diez de la mañana, y me encargaré de ello.

Louis ya no pudo contener sus tranquilos sollozos más de lo que podría haber dejado de respirar. Metió su mano en su boca y trató de permanecer quieto, pero supo que no había funcionado cuando sintió a Harry cerniéndose encima de él.

—¿Estás llorando?

—No, por supuesto que no. —Louis se apartó de Harry y trató de escabullirse hasta la orilla de la cama. Escapar era la única cosa en su mente— . Sólo estoy feliz de que finalmente hayas encontrado una solución a nuestro problema.

Louis chilló cuando fue tirado hacia atrás repentinamente y presionado contra el colchón. Empezó a luchar, pero Harry atrapó sus manos agitadas y las fijó a la cama. Louis corcoveó cuando Harry lo sujetó, tratando de que quitarse de encima al hombre más grande. No le sirvió de nada.

—Estás llorando. —La frente de Harry se arrugó cuando frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué?

Humillado, Louis miró hacia otro lado. —No importa.

—¡Eso es pura mierda! —Espetó Harry—. Quiero saber por qué estás llorando, Louis.

—¡Jódete! —La cabeza de Louis se giró de golpe. Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras miraba a Harry—. No mereces saberlo.

—Maldita sea, Louis, puedo quedarme aquí toda la noche si es necesario.

Louis cerró sus labios con fuerza. No iba a decirle ni una cosa a Harry. El hombre podía pudrirse en el infierno antes de que él soltara una palabra.

—Lo juro, Louis, te ataré y te torturaré si tengo que hacerlo.

—He sido torturado por alguien más grande y más fuerte que tú — escupió Louis—. Si pude sobrevivir a eso, puedo sobrevivir a lo que me hagas.

Louis estaba confundido por la palidez repentina en la cara de Harry. Seguramente el hombre sabía a qué se refería. Él lo ordenó. Le había mostrado a Harry las cicatrices en su espalda.

—¿Quién te torturó? —Gruñó Harry—. Voy a matarlo.

Louis tragó el bulto en su garganta cuando vio los ojos de Harry oscureciéndose hasta el punto de volverse negros. Podía ver al jaguar del hombre paseándose en el fondo y sabía que estaba más cerca de la superficie. Tal vez el jaguar saldría, lo haría añicos, y les ahorraría a ambos un montón de problemas.

—¡Quiero una maldita respuesta, Louis! —Gritó Harry mientras sacudía a Louis por los brazos—. ¿Quién te torturó?

—Tú lo hiciste —susurró Louis mientras su corazón se rompía otra vez.

Todavía podía recordar la angustia que lo había llenado cuando se enteró de que Harry había ordenado que lo torturaran. Louis simplemente había querido ver a Harry, hablar con él. Harry quería que Louis se largara y nunca regresara y tenía el plan perfecto en mente para lograrlo. A Louis no le importaba que el padre y el hermano mayor de Harry se hubiesen encargado de la tortura. Harry lo había ordenado.

La boca de Harry se abrió. Miró a Louis por un largo momento, y luego empezó a reírse suavemente. —Oh, casi me atrapas por un minuto. Realmente creí que habías sido torturado. Te concederé esto. Eres un muy buen actor.

—No estoy mintiendo.

—Seguro —resopló Harry.

Louis frunció el ceño. Sentía como si hubiese estado perdiendo la cabeza. —¿Quieres ver mis registros médicos?

—Se pueden falsificar los registros médicos.

—¿Te gustaría ver las fotos de mis lesiones, entonces? Puedo ir a buscarlas.

—¿Tienes fotos?

—El consejo de ancianos dijo que se necesitaba un registro de mis lesiones en caso de que alguna vez decidiera presentar cargos contra ti y tu familia por lo que me hicieron. Eso incluye fotos.

—Espera un jodido minuto. —Harry soltó los brazos de Louis y se sentó—. ¿Qué tiene que ver mi familia con todo esto?

Los ojos de Louis se ampliaron ante la total confusión escrita en cada línea del rostro de Harry. Se escabulló lejos de él cuando Harry se quitó de encima. Louis agarró su pantalón de pijama del suelo y se lo puso.

Una vez que estuvo suficientemente cubierto, Louis se puso de pie y empezó a pasearse por la habitación. Se sentía tan confundido como se sentía Harry. Oyó la voz de Harry mientras estaba siendo torturado. Había visto al hombre con sus propios ojos. Sabía sin una sombra de duda que Harry le había ordenado que lo torturaran. Simplemente no comprendía por qué Harry no lo sabía.

—Louis, te hice una pregunta.

—Y no estoy seguro de que tenga una respuesta.

—Es simple, Louis. ¿Quién te torturó, y qué tiene que ver mi familia con eso?

—Tu familia fue quien me torturó. —Louis frotó su mano por su cara, de repente se sentía muy cansado—. Me ataron en su granero. Me golpearon y me dieron latigazos hasta que no fui nada más que una masa sanguinolenta. Después de dejarme colgado por varios días sin comida ni agua, finalmente me dejaron ir con la promesa de que nunca trataría de verte de nuevo.

—¡Ahora sé que estás mintiendo! —Gritó Harry mientras saltaba de la cama y agarraba sus jeans.

Louis simplemente se quedó parado y observó a Harry vistiéndose. Tenía una gran sorpresa que mostrarle al hombre una vez que estuviese cubierto. Louis caminó hacia la puerta y gesticuló con su mano. —Sígueme.

Louis oyó las pesadas pisadas de Harry en el suelo detrás de él. Caminó directo a su oficina y hacia una caja pequeña que yacía en el suelo junto al estante. Louis levantó la caja y la cargó hasta su escritorio. Inhaló profundamente y luego abrió la caja.

Todo lo que tenía alguna conexión con Harry estaba en esta caja, incluyendo los registros médicos de Louis. Louis rebuscó en la caja hasta que sintió el pesado archivo con su mano. Lo levantó y lo dejó en el escritorio frente a Harry.

Louis cerró la caja y se apartó mientras Harry empezó a hojear el archivo médico. Caminó hacia el pequeño decantador de cristal y se sirvió un trago. Regresándolo al decantador, Louis se dio la vuelta y se apoyó contra un lado de la mesa. Tomó un sorbo del oscuro líquido ambarino mientras observaba el rostro de Harry oscureciéndose.

—¿Cómo sobreviviste a esto? —Susurró Harry.

Louis bajó la mirada para ver a Harry viendo una de las peores fotos. Había sido tomada momentos después de que se hubiese topado con el centro médico de una pequeña ciudad en busca de ayuda. —Casi no lo logré. Tuvieron que traer a un curandero especial de las hadas para mantenerme con vida. Aun así, me ordenaron que permaneciera con reposo en cama por los siguientes seis meses.

Harry se sentó repentinamente en una silla tan rápido que parecía como si tuviera que hacerlo porque sus piernas no lo soportarían. —Yo no ordené esto, Louis. Nunca le habría ordenado a nadie que te hiciera algo que te lastimara.

—No te creo.

—No estoy mintiendo, Louis. Lo juro. Esto... —Harry ondeó una mano hacia las fotos en el escritorio—. Esto está mal. No importa cuán enojado estuviera contigo nunca habría hecho nada así.

—Entonces supongo que estamos en caminos cruzados. —Louis apoyó el borde del vaso contra sus labios por un momento. No le veía ninguna salida a eso—. Tú crees que yo estoy mintiendo, y yo creo que tú estás mintiendo.

—También tengo fotos, y no hay forma de que puedan ser refutadas. — Harry de repente se puso de pie de un salto y salió de la habitación.

Louis lo miró por un momento y luego suspiró. Se tragó el resto de whiskey en su vaso, luego lo dejó en el aparador. Caminó y reunió los archivos para volver a ponerlos en la caja más grande. No había razón para mantener estas cosas afuera, tentándolo.

Louis se tomó un momento para frotar su mano a lo largo de la camisa de algodón que yacía doblada en la caja, una camisa que Harry había dejado detrás cuando se fue hace cuatro años. Louis no había tenido el corazón para botarla. En su lugar, la guardó en su caja de recuerdos para sacarla cuando necesitara oler algo que tuviera el olor de Harry.

Curioso, Harry sacó la camisa de la caja y la acercó a su nariz. Inhaló profundamente y gruñó. Seguía oliendo a Harry incluso después de todos esos años. Louis cerró sus ojos por un momento y sólo respiró el pesado aroma. Era un olor que no creía que llegaría a olvidar, pero a veces simplemente necesitaba recordarlo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Louis se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos cuando Harry habló. Podía sentir su rostro coloreándose salvajemente mientras doblaba la camisa y la metía al fondo de la caja. —Nada —dijo mientras levantaba la caja y la llevaba de regreso a su lugar.

Harry seguía parado en la puerta mirándolo cuando Louis se dio la vuelta. Louis apartó la mirada, la mirada de Harry era demasiado intensa. Presionó sus manos juntas para evitar que temblaran. No pareció ayudar. Volvieron a temblar de inmediato.

—Quiero que mires estas y me digas por qué debería creerte —dijo Harry mientras estrellaba el sobre en el escritorio.

Louis miró a Harry por un momento y luego caminó hacia el escritorio. Abrió el sobre y lo vació en el escritorio. La primera vista de dos hombres teniendo sexo hizo que Louis inhalara bruscamente, especialmente cuando le dio una buena mirada al hombre castaño.

—Este soy yo —susurró Louis—. Pero cómo...

—¡Lo sabía! —gruñó Harry.

—No, no lo entiendes —dijo Louis desesperadamente cuando alzó la mirada—. Esto no es posible. Nunca me he acostado con nadie más que contigo.

Harry apuntó a las fotografías. —Esas fotos prueban lo contrario.

—Entonces tienen que haber sido falsificadas o...

—Tal como dije que tus registros médicos fueron falsificados, ¿recuerdas?

Louis no sabía cómo responder a eso. Harry tenía razón. Ambos creían que estaban en lo cierto, y ambos creían que el otro estaba mintiendo. No parecía haber forma alguna de probar lo contrario.

Louis sintió las lágrimas llenando sus ojos mientras miraba las fotos de nuevo. No había forma de que fuera él quien aparecía en las fotos. Lo sabía.

Sabía que... Louis inhaló bruscamente cuando vio algo que faltaba en las fotos.

—Este no soy yo —susurró Louis. Alzó la mirada hacia Harry y le entregó la foto en su mano—. Este no soy yo, Harry. Mira.

Harry frunció el ceño y tomó la fotografía. La escaneó rápidamente antes de volver a mirar a Louis. —Estoy seguro de que para mí se parece mucho a ti.

—Se parece a mí, pero no soy yo. —Louis apuntó a la cadera del hombre desconocido—. Tengo una marca de nacimiento en el interior de mi muslo, ¿recuerdas? Siempre la lamías cuando estabas jugando —Tocó la fotografía— . Este hombre no tiene marca de nacimiento. No soy yo.

Louis rebuscó por el resto de las fotos y empezó a registrarlas. Entre más las miraba, más pensaba que sabía quien estaba en las fotos... y no era él. Louis empezó a entregarle las fotos a Harry una a la vez, apuntándole a la zona en donde debería haber estado la marca de nacimiento.

—No soy yo, Harry. Lo juro. Nunca he estado con nadie más que contigo.

Harry trastabilló hacia atrás repentinamente y alcanzó la silla detrás de él. Se sentó, errándole a la silla y estrellándose en el suelo. Las fotos volaron a su alrededor. Harry simplemente miró a Louis, el shock estaba escrito por toda su cara pálida.

Louis se apresuró hacia el aparador y vertió whiskey en un vaso. Rápidamente se lo entregó a Harry y sostuvo el vaso en sus labios hasta que el hombre hubo bebido una buena porción de él. Louis dejó el vaso en la mesa y luego se arrodilló junto a Harry.

—Yo... yo... —Harry tenía lágrimas en sus ojos cuando miró a Louis—. Todos estos años, ¿cómo pude haberme perdido eso? Algo tan simple y no lo noté.

Louis se encogió de hombros. —Tal vez no estabas buscando.

—He mirado esas fotos miles de veces, Louis. Las mantengo conmigo para recordarme, para que nunca sea traicionado de esa forma de nuevo.

Louis agarró la mano de Harry en la suya. —Yo no te traicioné, Harry.

—Ahora lo sé. Yo sólo... —Los ojos de Harry se abrieron repentinamente. Las lágrimas en ellos se derramaron sobre sus mejillas. Alcanzó a Louis, acercándolo a sus brazos—. Oh, por dios, Louis, mi familia. Ellos realmente te torturaron, ¿cierto?

—Sí —Louis susurró logrando pasar el bulto en su garganta.

—No lo ordené, Louis. Nunca habría hecho eso.

Louis gruñó cuando Harry lo apretó más fuerte. El hombre no conocía su propia fuerza. Aun así, se sentía bien estar en los brazos de Harry y no ser acusado de ser infiel.

—Lo juro, mi amor, no lo hice.

Louis se salió de los brazos de Harry y se apartó. Mordió su labio mientras observaba al hombre, inseguro de cómo resolver el problema frente a ellos. No parecía haber una respuesta que pudiera ver fácilmente.

—Tú me diste una oportunidad de probar que era inocente. Ahora te estoy dando la misma oportunidad. Sé lo que vi y sé lo que oí. Pruébame que estaba equivocado. —Louis tragó con fuerza—. Por favor.


	7. Capítulo 6

A Harry le dolió el corazón ante la desesperación en el rostro de Louis. Se estiró y agarró a su pareja, tirándolo de regreso a sus brazos. El espacio entre ellos, incluso unas cuantas pulgadas, era demasiado que soportar. Harry necesitaba sentir a Louis en sus brazos una vez más y saber que el hombre no lo había traicionado.

Su mente seguía sacudida con la idea de que todos esos años de soledad habían sido su culpa. Si tan sólo se hubiese tomado el tiempo para hablar con Louis, tal vez incluso haberlo confrontado cuando encontró las fotos, nada de esto habría pasado.

No, él había huido como un cobarde, demasiado herido como para decir algo. Y había pagado el precio por esa decisión durante estos cuatro años al no tener a Louis en su vida. Eso era algo que Harry sabía que nunca podría arreglar, incluso si Louis lo perdonaba.

—Lo lamento tanto, tanto, Louis —susurró Harry contra el costado de la cabeza de Louis—. Algún día, cuando me haya vuelto a ganar tu confianza, te pediré tu perdón. Sé que después de todo lo que te he acusado no lo merezco, pero...

Louis echó su cabeza hacia atrás. —Te perdono.

Harry sonrió lleno de culpa. —Yo no me perdono a mí mismo. Debería haber creído en ti y no haber asumido que eras culpable automáticamente.

Louis bajó la mirada a las fotos desparramadas en el suelo. —Creo que tenías el derecho a asumir que era culpable. Yo también creí que era yo la primera vez que las vi.

Harry frunció el ceño y alcanzó una de las fotos. —Todavía no sé quién las deslizó debajo de mi puerta o por qué el chico en ellas se parece tanto a ti. Obviamente, alguien quería interponerse entre nosotros.

—Bueno —dijo Louis mientras tomaba la foto de Harry— puedo decirte quien estaba en la foto, pero no puedo decirte quien las deslizó debajo de tu puerta.

—¿Quién? —El interés de Harry se hizo notar.

—Mi hermano, Dorian. —Louis arqueó una ceja mientras tocaba la foto con su dedo—. Mi gemelo idéntico. La única forma en que mis padres podían diferenciarnos era a causa de la marca de nacimiento en mi muslo. Así que, quien sea que haya tomado estas no sabía nada al respecto.

—¿Tienes un hermano gemelo? Louis asintió.

—¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

—Porque estaba demasiado ocupado enamorándome de ti. Pensar en mi hermano no estaba en mi lista de prioridades.

Harry tragó. El bulto construyéndose en su garganta estaba amenazando con bloquearle el aire a sus pulmones. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo más rápido mientras juntaba valor para hacer la única pregunta que había estado flotando en su mente desde siempre.

—¿Todavía me amas?

Harry pudo ver la incertidumbre en los ojos de Louis justo antes de que estos se cerrar. No podía soportar eso. Él ya había hecho que Louis sufriera suficiente. Era su turno de dar un paso al frente y ser un hombre. Harry se estiró y ahuecó un lado del rostro de Louis, alzando su cabeza.

—Te amo, Louis Tomlinson. Siempre te he amado. Incluso cuando estábamos separados y yo pensaba que me habías traicionado, aun te amaba. Esa es la razón por la que estaba tan enojado. Sentía como si mi corazón estuviese siendo arrancado de mi pecho.

Harry podía ver los ojos de Louis llenándose con cada palabra que pronunciaba. Esperaba que Louis aceptara sus palabras, pero si no lo hacía, Harry lo comprendería. Realmente la había jodido. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que pudiera perdonarse a sí mismo. Ciertamente no esperaba que Louis lo hiciera incluso si el hombre decía que lo hacía. Harry no podía tener tanta suerte.

—Harry, yo... —Louis mordió su labio y apartó la mirada.

El corazón de Harry se hundió. ¿Había causado tanto daño? Podía ver que Louis estaba agitado por la forma en que entrelazaba sus manos. Sabía que no tenía derecho a preguntar si Louis todavía lo amaba, pero no podía evitarlo.

Por supuesto, estaba bastante seguro de que no querría seguir viviendo si Louis decía que no. Estar sin Louis ya había sido bastante duro, pero siempre mantuvo una pequeña porción de esperanza de que Louis todavía lo amara. Tal vez estaba equivocado.

—No tienes que decir nada —dijo Harry rápidamente, en su mayoría por autopreservación—. Sólo quería que supieras cómo me siento.

—Todavía te amo.

Louis susurró tan bajo que Harry casi no lo escuchó. Cuando las palabras empezaron a tomar sentido en su cabeza, Harry casi lloró de alivio. En su lugar, apretó su agarre en Louis y enterró su rostro en el suave cabello del hombre.

—Gracias —susurró Harry.

—Pero eso no significa que esté listo para estar contigo de nuevo.

El pecho de Harry se apretó cuando levantó la cabeza. Aflojó sus brazos de alrededor de Louis. —Lo entiendo.

—No, no creo que lo hagas. Lo que hiciste casi me destruyó... físicamente y mentalmente. No estoy listo para volver a dejarte entrar en mi vida sólo porque repentinamente crees en mí. Eso no quita todo el dolor.

Harry tragó con fuerza, el bulto en su garganta se sentía incluso más grande. —Lo sé.

—No, no lo sabes.

Harry casi se sintió despojado cuando Louis repentinamente se alejó de él y se puso de pie. Observó a mientras la frustración de Louis cobraba vida cuando el hombre empezó a pasearse furiosamente por el piso, sus manos apretadas fuertemente en puños. Sus alas se agitaban en su espalda.

—Lo perdí todo... mi hogar, mi familia, a todos mis amigos. Todo. Una de las únicas cosas que me salvó fue convertirme en un anciano. Eso me dio algo que hacer, algo en lo que mantenerme ocupado. Y ahora estás tratando de quitarme eso también.

—Si quieres ser un anciano, se un anciano. —Harry ondeó una mano alrededor de la habitación—. Empacaré mis cosas y las trasladaré acá. Podemos vivir aquí juntos. No me importa siempre y cuando estemos juntos.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo porque conoces los dictados del apareamiento, pero ¿estarías tan ansioso de mudarte aquí si no estuviéramos apareados bajo estas circunstancias?

—Sí —dijo Harry sin vacilar. No le importaba en donde estuvieran siempre y cuando Louis estuviera a su lado.

Se rió entre dientes cuando Louis trastabilló y lo miró sorprendido. — ¿Sí?

—Estaré contigo sin importar que. 

Louis simplemente parpadeó.

Harry se puso de rodillas y se deslizó para arrodillarse en frente de Louis. Agarró las caderas del hombre y alzó la mirada. —Hace cuatro años atrás estaba listo para comprometerme contigo. Te amaba y quería pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Pero pensé que me habías traicionado, así que protegí mi corazón y hui.

Louis rodó sus ojos. —Bueno, eso fue tonto.

Harry se rió entre dientes. —Sí, lo fue. Debería haberte confrontado cuando encontré esas fotos. Eso nos habría ahorrado un montón de dolores de cabeza, pero no lo hizo. Tomé la decisión equivocada y eso nos costó caro.

—Tal vez más de lo que sabes —susurró Louis.

Harry frunció el ceño. No le gustó como sonó eso. —¿A qué te refieres?

Louis presionó sus labios juntos y sacudió su cabeza. Harry podía ver que Louis no estaba listo para decirle el secreto que mantenía escondido. Simplemente tendría que esperar con la esperanza de que Louis eventualmente confiara en él lo suficiente como para compartirlo.

—Cuéntame lo que pasó con mi familia —dijo.

Los ojos de Louis se ampliaron por un momento, y luego se apartó y empezó a pasearse de nuevo. —Fui a buscarte. Necesitaba saber qué pasó. Por qué tú... —Louis tragó—. Necesitaba saber por qué me dejaste.

—¿Qué pasó, Louis?

—Tu padre se reunió conmigo en la puerta. Estaba furioso, Harry. No sé lo que le dijiste sobre mí, pero estaba muy furioso. Cuando le pregunté si podía hablar contigo, dijo que no. Me dijo que me fuera.

—Después de que me fui, ¿cuán pronto me encontraste?

—Pasaron un par de meses. —Louis miró sus manos mientras retorcía sus dedos—. Primero tenía que encontrarte. Nunca me dijiste dónde vivías exactamente, así que me tomó un poco de tiempo localizarte.

—Lo siento.

Louis sólo se encogió de hombros, luego caminó para mirar por la ventana. Harry notó ausentemente que Louis parecía pasar mucho tiempo mirando por la ventana, especialmente cuando algo le molestaba.

—Demandé verte. Me negué a irme hasta que lo hiciera. Tu padre volvió a entrara a la casa, pero dejó la puerta abierta. Podía escucharlo hablando contigo. Incluso te vi caminando de una habitación a la otra. Te escuché decirle a tu padre que no querías volver a verme nunca más, que hiciera que me fuera. —Louis se rió ásperamente mientras miraba por encima de su hombro—. Así que, hizo que me fuera.

Tentáculos de temor comenzaron a trepar por la columna de Harry. — ¿Qué te hicieron, Louis? Dímelo.

—Me arrastraron al granero, tu padre y tu hermano. Ataron mis manos a un gancho en el techo y empezaron a azotarme. Después de un rato, cambiaron para usar sus puños. Y luego me dejaron ahí colgando por lo que parecieron días. —Louis se volvió a girar para mirar por la ventana de nuevo. —Me dejaron ir solamente cuando prometí nunca volver a tratar de contactarte de nuevo. Fui arrojado en alguna zanja a unas cuantas millas del pueblo. No recuerdo mucho después de eso, sólo arrastrarme camino a la luz más cercana que podía ver. Afortunadamente, fue un algún tipo de institución médica ejecutada por otro cambiaformas. Él me trató y me llevó de regreso a casa. Pasé los siguientes seis meses en cama.

Harry se acomodó de rodillas. Sus manos apretadas en puños en sus muslos mientras las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro. Después de escuchar lo que Louis tenía que decir, Harry sabía que no había forma de que alguna vez pudiera pedir el perdón del hombre. No se lo merecía.

—Lo lamento, Louis. Sé que no es suficiente. Nunca será suficiente, pero lo lamento. —Los ojos de Harry se lanzaron alrededor de la habitación mientras se ponía de pie lentamente—. Aún puedo reunirme con el Anciano Burke en la mañana si eso es lo que quieres.

Dolía decir esas palabras, pero Harry sabía que tenía que decirlas. La decisión tenía que ser de Louis. Harry nunca forzaría al hombre. Ya había hecho bastante daño. —Haré lo que sea que quieras que haga.

—¿Me crees?

Louis sonaba tan sorprendido que Harry se volteó para mirarlo. —Por supuesto que te creo.

—¿Por supuesto? —Espetó Louis— No hay un "por supuesto" en esto. No me has creído en cuatro años. ¿Por qué deberías creerme ahora?

—No hay razón, supongo, excepto que te creo. —Harry se apartó de la furia ardiendo en los ojos de Louis. Sus pasos se sentían pesados mientras se dirigía a la puerta—. Hablaré con el anciano en la mañana.

—¿Huyendo de nuevo, Harry?

Harry agarró el borde del marco de la puerta y apoyó la cabeza contra la madera dura. —No estoy huyendo, Louis, sólo... —Selló sus labios cuando sus palabras amenazaron con convertirse en sollozos.

¿Cómo podía explicar la angustia en su interior cuando apenas podía comprenderla él mismo? Después de todos esos años creyendo que Louis lo había traicionado, repentinamente sabía sin sombra de duda que Louis nunca le había mentido... en nada.

Harry se dio la vuelta y apoyó la espalda contra la pared y luego se deslizó hasta el suelo. Atrajo sus rodillas hacia su pecho y apoyó sus brazos por encima de ellas. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y miró a Louis al otro lado de la habitación.

—¿Qué quieres que haga, Louis? —Preguntó Harry quedamente—. Dímelo y lo haré.

Louis lucía sorprendido sólo por un momento, y luego juró que suavemente y volvió a caminar hacia la ventana de nuevo. Harry observó a Louis frotando su nuca como si toda la tensión en la habitación estuviera reuniéndose ahí.

Se puso de pie y cruzó la habitación para pararse detrás de Louis. Podía ver a Louis observándolo en el reflejo de la ventana. Harry levantó sus manos y empezó a amasar los hombros de Louis.

Sonrió cuando Louis gruñó. Los ojos de Louis se cerraron y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás sobre sus hombros. Harry podía sentir los músculos tensos debajo de sus manos comenzando a aflojarse. Los pequeños sonidos de placer que Louis hacía estaban volviéndolo loco. Harry deseaba que esos gruñidos fueran por causa suya, pero sabía que no era así. Louis no tenía razón para quererlo después de todo lo que él había hecho.

—¿Tenemos una oportunidad, Louis? —Murmuró Harry. Instantáneamente sintió la tensión regresando a los hombros de Louis y deseó haber mantenido su boca cerrara, pero el daño ya estaba hecho y se imaginó que igual podría continuar—. ¿Podemos hacer que esto funcione, o quieres que vaya con el Anciano Burke?

—¿Se supone que yo decida eso? —preguntó Louis, abriendo sus ojos para mirar el reflejo de Harry en la ventana.

—Haré lo que sea que decidas.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ya te he lastimado lo suficiente. —Harry sintió nuevas lágrimas picando en la esquina de sus ojos—. Te amo, Louis, y quiere quedarme contigo, pero si no puedes perdonarme por lo que he hecho, lo comprenderé. No te forzaré a estar conmigo.

Los ojos de Louis se apartaron rápidamente, pero no antes de que Harry viera las lágrimas en ellos. —¿Por qué le dijiste a tu familia que hiciera que me fuera si me amabas?

—Oh, mi tesoro, no lo hice. Lo juro. Si hubiese sabido que viniste tras de mí... —Harry sacudió su cabeza—. Pasé seis meses borracho, Louis. Apenas recuerdo algo, pero sé que nunca supe que estuviste ahí.

—¿Estabas borracho? —Las cejas castaño claro de Louis se alzaron. Se giró para mirar a Harry—. Pero te vi. Te oí decirle a tu padre que no querías verme.

—Y probablemente así fue. —Harry hizo una mueca—. Estaba bastante molesto, Louis. Pensaba que me habías traicionado. Si mi padre me preguntaba si quería verte, muy bien puede que le haya dicho que no quería verte. Eso no significa que quisiera herirte.

Cuando la cabeza de Louis cayó para apoyarse contra su pecho, Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor del hombre y apoyó su mejilla contra la parte superior de la cabeza de Louis. —Estaba enojado, Louis, pero no soy estúpido. Lastimarte habría sido como lastimarme a mí mismo.

—Nunca entendí por qué me dejaste —dijo Louis en un susurro roto. Sus manos agarraron la camisa de Harry con un firme agarre—. Me desperté, y simplemente te habías ido. Ni siquiera me dejaste una nota.

—Pasamos esa noche juntos, esa maravillosa noche cuando finalmente te entregaste a mí. Me estaba sintiendo drogado cuando regresé a mi habitación para ducharme y cambiarme. Las fotos estaban esperándome cuando llegué a mi habitación.

—No era yo.

—Lo sé, mi amor. —Harry apretó sus brazos alrededor de Louis cuando los hombros del hombre empezaron a temblar—. Lo sé.

Harry no podía soportar los pequeños sollozos que sacudían el cuerpo de Louis. Desgarraban su corazón más que cualquier otra cosa. No podía soportar escucharlos. Harry comenzó besando el cabello de Louis. Lentamente trasladó su sendero a un lado de la cara de Louis hasta reunirse con sus labios.

Harry se sentía desesperado. Quería borrar todo lo que había pasado entre ellos y reemplazarlos con recuerdos felices. Sus manos temblaron mientras empujaban a Louis contra la pared junto a la ventana y lo cubría con su propio cuerpo.

Cuando Louis comenzó a corresponder sus besos, la mente de Harry se nubló con lujuria. Besó los labios de Louis con una intensidad que estremeció a Harry hasta los dedos de sus pies. Podía sentir los gruesos labios del hombre moviéndose contra los suyos, y el suave roce de su lengua.

Su polla dolía tanto que sintió la pizca de dolor en cada en cada célula de su cuerpo. Harry agarró los bordes del pantalón de pijama de Louis y los destrozó, dejando caer los restos destartalados en el suelo. Necesitaba sentir su polla hundiéndose en las cálidas profundidades de Louis. Harry rápidamente desabotonó sus pantalones y los bajó por sus piernas.

Levantó a Louis en sus brazos y presionó al hombre entre su gran cuerpo y la pared. Gruñó cuando las piernas de Louis se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura. Apartando su boca de la de Louis, Harry agarró un puñado del cabello de Louis y le tiró su cabeza hacia atrás. La mirada brillante en los ojos de Louis alteró sus sentidos.

—Dime que quieres esto, Louis.

Los hermosos ojos de Louis sólo parpadearon hacia él.

—Quiero esto. Te deseo. Pero si te tomo, voy a mantenerte. Si no quieres esto, me iré ahora mismo. Sin acusaciones, sin culpa. Sólo me iré caminando y veré al anciano en la mañana.

Harry contuvo el aliento mientras esperaba a que Louis le respondiera. El hombre tenía la habilidad de darle el mundo o hacer que se estrellara en el suelo con una sola palabra. El corazón de Harry empezó a hundirse cuando el deseo ardiendo en los ojos de Louis comenzó a disiparse.

Hizo una mueca cuando su jaguar gruñó dentro de él. Podía sentir a la bestia luchando por salir y reclamar a su pareja, pero el lado humano tenía que controlar al jaguar ahora mismo.

Louis abrió su boca para hablar, y Harry se abrazó a sí mismo. Por favor, no, rogó silenciosamente. Casi cayó de rodillas para rogarle a Louis que se quedara con él, pero había dicho que no habría acusaciones ni culpas. Si Louis verdaderamente no lo quería, Harry se alejaría.

—Quiero esto.

Harry no pudo contener el sollozo que escapó de sus labios justo antes de que los estrellara contra los de Louis de nuevo. Toda la rabia y el dolor que había sentido a lo largo de los últimos cuatro años parecieron esfumarse ante las simples palabras de Louis.

Harry no podía conseguir suficiente de Louis. Quería treparse por el hombre y nunca volver a marcharse. Levantó a Louis y agarró su polla, colocándola en la apretada entrada que esperaba ser llenada. Bajó a Louis lentamente, observando su rostro mientras era llenado por la polla de Harry.

Harry no estaba seguro de que alguna vez fuera a olvidar la maravilla en el rostro de Louis o las lágrimas destellando en sus ojos cuando finalmente se asentó en el fondo. Harry quería esa alegría en el rostro de Louis cada día por el resto de sus vidas. Hacía que Louis se viera mucho más hermoso de lo que Harry lo había visto alguna vez.

Sus pobres decisiones habían causado mucho daño y tenía mucho qué enmendar. Se prometió a sí mismo que gastaría los años que tuvieran juntos compensando a Louis. No le importaba si ellos permanecían aquí o iban a algún otro lugar. Siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos, estarían bien.

Harry empezó a moverse, embistiendo tan profundo dentro de Louis como le era posible. Si esta era la única forma de poder arrastrarse dentro de Louis, entonces la tomaría. Y al hacerlo se esforzaría lo más que podía. Quería que Louis estuviera descontrolado por la pasión.

Agarró las mejillas del culo de Louis en su mano y embistió al hombre. Cada empuje era largo y poderoso, levantando a Louis junto con la pared. Suaves jadeos provenían de Louis. Su aliento caliente soplaba en el rostro de Harry cada vez que surgían.

—Eres mío ahora, Louis —gruñó Harry—. Nunca voy a renunciar a ti o permitir que alguien tome lo que es mío. Voy a mantenerte.

Louis asintió.

—Déjame reclamarte, mi amor.

Louis tragó con fuerza y luego inclinó su cabeza a un lado. Harry gruñó cuando lo llenó el júbilo. Se inclinó hacia adelante y hundió sus dientes en la piel suave entre su cuello y hombro. Sangre dulce y caliente llenó la boca de Harry, arrancándole un profundo gruñido. Nadie sabía igual que su pareja.

Harry oyó a Louis gritando. Liberó sus dientes, lamiendo la marca de la mordida instintivamente para cerrarla antes de inclinarse para volver a mirar a Louis. El éxtasis puro irradiaba de Louis mientras algo caliente y húmedo llenaba el espacio entre ellos no se parecía a nada que Harry hubiese visto alguna vez.

Su asombro se incrementó cuando las alas de Louis empezaron a revolotear y el colorido polvo de hada llenó el aire a su alrededor. Brilla y centellaba en la luz mientras descendía flotando, cubriendo a Harry y Louis hasta que estaban cubiertos con ésta.

—Te amo, mi amor —susurró Harry—. Te quiero con toda mi alma.

Harry condujo su polla dentro de las sedosas profundidades de Louis llegando tan lejos como le era posible y luego se permitió ser arrastrado a las profundidades del abismo en el mismo éxtasis en el que había caído Louis. Sintió un profundo estremecimiento empezando desde sus pies y recorriendo el camino por todo su cuerpo hasta que explotó en su ingle y se derramó para llenar el culo de Louis hasta desbordarlo.

Harry apoyó su cabeza contra la pared junto a la cabeza de Louis. Jadeó suavemente mientras su corazón martillaba en su pecho. Nunca había sentido tal dicha. Sus manos se apretaron alrededor de Louis cuando se dio cuenta de que nunca sentiría tal éxtasis de nuevo sin el hombre en sus brazos.

—Mi pareja —susurró Harry mientras su corazón se apretaba en su pecho. Sintió como si se rompiera una parte de él y se arrastrara dentro del pecho de Louis, enterrándose en su corazón. Era un lugar que juró nunca abandonar—. Mi tesoro.


	8. Capítulo 7

Louis sonrió mientras la conciencia se apoderaba de él lentamente. Había estado teniendo un sueño tan maravilloso. Estiró sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y luego se estiró hacia el otro lado de la cama para alcanzar a su amante, su pareja. Louis inhaló profundamente y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando su mano encontró carne caliente.

—Estás aquí —susurró.

—Estoy aquí, mi amor —respondió Harry. Una sonrisa triste surgió en sus labios mientras presionaba la mano de Louis contra su pecho desnudo—. Nunca te despertarás de nuevo sin que yo esté en tu cama.

Louis movió su mano, acariciando el pecho de Harry con sus dedos. Estaba impresionado por la vista. Era algo tan pequeño... la palidez de sus dedos moviéndose por la piel más oscura de Harry. Pero abrumaba a Louis hasta el punto en que apenas podía respirar.

—Estás aquí —volvió a susurrar Louis, casi asustado de que siguiera soñando. No quería cerrar sus ojos o siquiera parpadear en caso de que estuviera soñando y la vista fuera a desaparecer—. Realmente estás aquí.

Louis sintió un sollozo construyéndose en su garganta. Rodó y rápidamente enterró su cara en el enorme pecho de Harry, tratando de tragar. Louis se estremeció cuando sintió los brazos de Harry envolviéndose a su alrededor. La mano de Harry comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

—Estoy aquí, Louis, y no voy a ir a ninguna parte.

Louis asintió. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior comenzaron a filtrarse en su cabeza. Harry lo había reclamado una vez más, y él había reclamado a Harry como respuesta. Estaban apareados para bien o para mal... a menos que Harry decidiera ir a buscar al anciano y anular su apareamiento.

El corazón de Louis martilló en su pecho mientras se apartaba de Harry y rodaba para mirar la hora en el reloj. Luchó por un momento cuando Harry lo agarró y lo tiró hacia atrás.

—Es demasiado tarde para eso, Louis. —Las facciones de Harry se iluminaron—. El Anciano Burke se fue. Lo llamé y le dije que no necesitaríamos sus servicios.

—¿Lo llamaste y le dijiste que no lo necesitaríamos?

—Te dije que no iba a dejarte ir, y quise decirlo.

Louis no podía haber explicado la risa que se escapó de sus labios mientras se arrojaba a sí mismo contra Harry como si su vida dependiera de ello. Todo el dolor y la preocupación y el sufrimiento de los últimos cuatro años pareció deslizarse cuando la risa de Harry se unió a la suya, los dos sonidos jubilosos llenaron la habitación.

Años de tensión cayeron de la expresión de Harry, convirtiéndolo en el hombre devastadoramente atractivo del que Louis se enamoró. Louis se estiró para tocar la mejilla de Harry mientras rodaba para quedar encima del hombre.

—Hazz —susurró.

Los ojos de Harry se cerraron por un momento mientras se inclinaba en la mano de Louis. Estaban sospechosamente húmedos cuando Harry los abrió un minuto después.

—He esperado tanto tiempo para escuchar esa palabra saliendo de tus labios, Louis.

—He esperado tanto tiempo para decirla.

Louis tragó con fuerza ante la mirada de adoración que llenaba la cara de Harry. Había visto esa mirada una vez, hace muchos años atrás antes de que todo se fuera al carajo. Tenía miedo de entregarle su corazón a Harry una vez más en caso de que esa mirada se desvaneciera. No podía creer que pudiera manejar el rechazo de Harry una segunda vez.

Y justo eso podía suceder si no era completamente honesto con Harry. Necesitaba contárselo todo a Harry y lo sabía. No podía entregar su corazón si existía la posibilidad de que Harry lo abandonara de nuevo.

—¿Cuánto sabes sobre las hadas, Harry? Harry frunció el ceño. —¿Qué?

—¿Qué sabes de las hadas?

—¿Hadas? —La expresión de Harry empezó a ensombrecerse, sus rasgos faciales se pusieron tensos—. Sé que las hadas tienen problemas para ser fieles. De eso estás hablando, porque no comparto, Louis. Me perteneces, y voy a mantenerte.

—¡No, no! —dijo Louis rápidamente—. Me he vinculado contigo. Nunca desearé a nadie más hasta el día en que mueras.

—Bien —gruñó Harry.

—El mito de las hadas jodiendo todo lo que está a la vista es sólo eso, un mito. En realidad, tendemos a tontear un montón hasta que encontramos a nuestra pareja, y luego somos incapaces de soportar el toque de otro. Ni siquiera deseamos a otro una vez que estamos vinculados.

—Pero, pensé...

Louis suspiró y trazó sus dedos por la mejilla de Harry. —Sé lo que pensabas, pero estabas equivocado.

—Parece que estaba equivocado sobre un montón de cosas.

—No creo que sea todo por culpa tuya, Harry. Las hadas tienden a dar la impresión de que son libertinos porque no quieren que nadie sepa cuán importante es el vínculo entre parejas.

—¿Por qué no? —Espetó Harry—. Pensaría que ellos quieren que todos lo sepan. Sería más fácil para ellos encontrar parejas si no todos pensaran que joden con todo lo que está a la vista.

Louis sonrío tristemente y frotó su dedo por los labios de Harry. — Tal vez, pero el vinculo entre un hada y su pareja no se parece a nada que hayas experimentado. Cuando dije que nunca desearía a otro o querría el toque de otro, quise decirlo.

—Te creo, pero...

—No lo entiendes, Harry. Te estaba diciendo la verdad cuando dije que nunca había estado con otro además de ti. El mero pensamiento de estar con alguien más me dan ganas de vomitar. Cuando me entregué a ti hace cuatro años atrás, te lo di todo. Me vinculé contigo.

La cara de Harry se drenó de color. —¿Te vinculaste conmigo?

—Sí —dijo Louis mientras todo el dolor y la angustia de los últimos cuatro años regresaba con fuerza ante la mirada impactada en el rostro de Harry. ¿Harry no quería que ellos se vincularan?

—¿Eso qué significa?

—No puedo estar con nadie más.

—Ya dijiste eso. ¿Qué más?

La respiración de Louis se atascó en su garganta mientras inhalaba profundamente. —Sentí cada vez que estuviste con alguien más.

Esa fue la peor angustia de Louis. Sabía cada maldita vez que Harry follaba con alguien más. Lo sentía en lo profundo de su alma. Cada vez le arrancaba un pedacito hasta que no estaba seguro de que quedara algo.

—Tú... —La manzana de Adán de Harry subió y bajó por su garganta mientras tragaba—. ¿Sabías cada vez que me acostaba con alguien más?

Una lágrima se deslizó de la esquina del ojo de Louis mientras asentía. Los ojos de Harry se cerraron y su cabeza cayó hacia adelante. —Oh, Dios, Louis, lo lamento tanto. No lo sabía. Juro que no lo sabía.

Louis acarició su mano a través del cabello rizado y oscuro de Harry. Podía escuchar el dolor de cabeza que hacía que la voz de Harry temblara. Sabía que Harry no se había vinculado con él hace tantos años atrás, así que él no sentía la misma conexión. Eso no hizo que doliera menos.

—Lo sé —susurró Louis.

—Sé que eso no cambia las cosas —dijo Harry cuando levantó su cabeza— pero te he reclamado como mi pareja. No puedo serte infiel ahora. Nunca te seré infiel.

Louis selló sus labios mientras asentía. Eso no aliviaba el dolor de Harry jodiendo todo lo que caminaba, pero lo mejoraba un poco. —Hay algo más, Harry.

—¿Más?

—Eso seis meses que pasé en cama, no se debieron del todo a las lesiones que recibí de tu padre y tu hermano. Bueno, sí, pero no de la forma en la que estás pensando. —Louis inhaló profundamente. La fuerza de su vínculo sería probada por lo que tenía que decirle a Harry—. Las hadas tienen una habilidad que es un secreto firmemente resguardado.

Las cejas de Harry se juntaron en un profundo ceño fruncido. — ¿Cuál?

—Cuando fui a buscarte, quería saber por qué me dejaste, pero también tenía algo que necesitaba decirte. —Louis lamió sus labios secos. Sabía que estaba dilatando el asunto, pero tenía miedo de la reacción de Harry—. Quería decirte que ibas a ser padre. Estaba embarazado.

Harry parpadeó. Su boca se abrió y cerró lentamente como si no pudiera poner en palabras lo que quería decir. Louis podía sentir sus esperanzas deslizándose con cada segundo que pasaba. Por la mirada nublada que Harry tenía en su rostro sabía que él estaba sorprendido. ¿Pero estaba enojado?

—Tuve que pasar seis meses en cama para así no perder a los gemelos.

—¿Gemelos? —Harry exhaló bruscamente—. ¿Tuviste gemelos?

—Annabelle y Edward.

—Ese es... ¿los nombraste en honor a mí y a mi madre?

—Bueno, siempre hablabas sobre tu madre, sobre lo mucho que la amabas —dijo Louis rápidamente. Apartó sus ojos de la intensa mirada de Harry y miró el pulso palpitando en su garganta—. Quería que Annabelle tuviera un nombre del que pudiera estar orgullosa.

—¿Y Edward?

Louis sonrió mientras alzaba la mirada hacia Harry. —Se parece mucho a ti, Harry. Él tiene mi pelo castaño claro, pero tu pelo rizado e incluso ahora está mostrando indicios de ser un cambiaformas jaguar. En los últimos meses ha estado gruñendo y siseando, y sus caninos están empezando a salir. Tiene unos hermosos ojos verdes, y pequeños hoyuelitos. 

Harry no dijo nada por mucho tiempo. Louis empezó a ponerse nervioso, especialmente cuando Harry repentinamente se apartó de un empujón y rodó para sentarse en el borde de la cama. Louis se arrastró por ella y se estiró para tocar el brazo de Harry.

—¿Hazz?

—¿Por qué no me odias, Louis?

—¿Qué? —Esa era la última cosa que Louis esperaba que Harry le preguntara. Dejó caer su mano en su regazo mientras lo inundaba la confusión.

—¿Por qué no me odias? —Contestó Harry, mirando por encima de su hombro—. Después de todo lo que he hecho, todo lo que mi familia ha hecho, me entregas este sueño en una bandeja de plata. ¿Por qué?

Louis se encogió de hombros. —Te amo.

(...)

El corazón de Harry se aceleró ante la mirada de adoración que podía ver en los ojos de Louis. No estaban ensombrecidos por la rabia o el odio o incluso el resentimiento. El amor de Louis era puro y abierto para que él lo viera. Harry no sabía por qué nunca antes lo había visto.

Harry no estaba seguro de que estuviera listo para enfrentar lo que había hecho su familia. Todavía no. Todavía tenía que llegar a buenos términos con el hecho de que casi le habían quitado la cosa más importante de su vida.

—¿Mi padre lo sabía?

Louis sacudió su cabeza. —No, quería compartir las noticias contigo primero antes de contárselo a alguien más.

—Pero aún así te golpeó hasta que estuviste casi muerto. —Harry apretó sus puños. Podía sentir su rabia empezando a acumularse—. Y casi nos arrebató a los gemelos.

—¿Nos?

—Sí, nosotros —espetó Harry—. Tú y yo. La última vez que revisé, hacían falta dos personas para hacer un bebé.

—¿Entonces me crees?

Harry podía ver la incertidumbre en los ojos de Louis. No podía soportar eso, ahora no. Se dio la vuelta y tiró a Louis entre sus brazos, tirando del pequeño hombre su regazo y acurrucándolo cerca de su cuerpo.

—Creo en ti, mi amor —susurró Harry—. Podrías decirme que eres un extraterrestre y te creería.

—Bueno...

Harry arqueó una ceja.

Louis empezó a reírse. La alegría brillando en sus ojos era un bálsamo para el alma de Harry. Sonrió. La risa de Louis era contagiosa. —Entonces, eres un extraterrestre. Puedo vivir con eso.

Louis se rió incluso más fuerte. El glorioso sonido llenó la habitación por varios minutos antes de apagarse. Louis se inclinó contra Harry, metiendo su cabeza en la curva del cuello de Harry. Harry suspiró felizmente y acarició su mano por la espalda de Louis entremedio de sus alas.

—Cuéntame sobre mis hijos.

Louis se rió entre dientes. —Annabelle se parece muchísimo a mí. Tiene actitudes de hada. Tiene mi cabello y mis ojos. Y es una parlanchina. Habla todo lo que Edward no habla.

—¿Edward no habla?

—Sí, sólo que no mucho. —Louis mordió su labio por un momento y apartó la mirada—. Creo que es el más afectado por tu ausencia, más que Annabelle. Traté de enseñarle todo lo que sé sobre jaguares, pero tal vez no fue suficiente. Te necesita.

—Me... —Harry cerró sus ojos por un momento cuando sus emociones amenazaron con derramarse. Tomó una respiración calmante luego los abrió de nuevo para mirar a Louis—. ¿Me odian?

—Odiart... ¡no! —Louis sacudió su cabeza rápidamente. Se meneó para salir del regazo de Harry y se levantó, extendiendo su mano—. Ven conmigo.

Harry frunció el ceño, pero agarró la mano de Louis y lo siguió afuera de la habitación. Caminaron a través de la sala de estar hacia una puerta en el lado opuesto de la habitación. Louis abrió la puerta e hizo que Harry entrara.

El aire salió de los pulmones de Harry mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación. Obviamente era la habitación de los niños. Podía decirlo por las dos camas en la esquina más alejada y los juguetes por todo el suelo. Pero eso no fue lo que lo dejó más atónito.

Lo que meció su mundo fue la multitud de fotografías colgando en la pared y en los marcos en diferentes superficies. Todas eran de él. Algunas eran de él con Louis, otras de él y sus amigos o familia. Pero él estaba en cada una de ellas.

—Louis, cómo...

—Soy un anciano. He tirado algunos hilos, sabes. —Louis sonrió con satisfacción—. Sabía que no podía acercarme a ti sin traer la ira de tu familia sobre mi cabeza, pero podía enviar a alguien más va a sacar las fotos por mí.

—¿Y ellos me conocen? —Preguntó Harry—. Los niños, quiero decir.

—Sí, saben sobre ti. —El rostro de Louis se sonrojó.

—¿Qué?

—Puede que haya... am... embellecido las cosas un poco. —Louis de repente lucía muy nervioso, sus ojos revolotearon por toda la habitación mientras entrelazaba sus manos enfrente de él—. Como que les dije que eras un guerrero y estabas luchando lejos para mantenerlos a salvo.

Las cejas de Harry se alzaron. —¿Tú qué?

La obvia agitación de Louis empeoró. Empezó a saltar de un pie a otro. Sus alas empezaron a revolotear. —Les dije que eras un guerrero y protector de tu gente y que tenías que permanecer lejos para mantenerlos a salvo. Quería que ellos te amaran incluso si no podían verte.

Harry no sabía que decir ante eso. Louis le había dado el mundo en dos pequeños seres y se preocupó por ellos y los amó y se aseguró de que él se viera bien ante sus ojos. Gracias no parecía ser suficiente.

Louis caminó hacia la pequeña caja de plata en un estante. Abrió la tapa y sacó un montón de cartas. Su rostro estaba un poco pálido cuando se dio la vuelta y se las entregó a Harry.

—Cuando podías, cuando era seguro hacerlo, les escribías cartas y les enviabas regalos —Louis tragó con fuerza—. Nunca olvidabas sus cumpleaños o alguna celebración especial. De ahí es de donde vienen las fotos. Tú se las enviaste.

Las manos de Harry temblaban mientras se estiraba y recibía las cartas que le entregaba Louis. Abrió la primera y empezó a leer. La carta era reciente, escrita hace sólo un par de meses. Hablaba sobre sus grandes aventuras como guerrero y les decía a los niños cuánto los amaba. Decía cuánto deseaba poder estar todo junto a ellos un día entero.

Harry terminó de leer la primera carta luego continúo con la siguiente y luego con la siguiente hasta que hubo leído todas. Louis estaba sentado en el asiento de la ventana para cuando terminó de doblar todas las cartas y las dejó cuidadosamente en la caja plateada.

Caminó hacia él y se arrodilló junto a Louis. Sin decir una palabra, Harry enterró su cara en el regazo de Louis y cedió a las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo. Louis lo había convertido en un guerrero mítico que luchaba por el bien del hombre, pero adoraba a su familia. Harry no tenía idea de cómo iba a equipararse a esa imagen o incluso si podía hacerlo. Pero definitivamente iba a esforzarse por lograrlo.

—Cuando estés listo —dijo Louis suavemente mientras acariciaba su mano a través del cabello de Harry— en el dormitorio tengo una caja de cartas y regalos que los niños te han enviado a lo largo de los años. Los guardé todos.

—¿Puedo ver a los niños? —Preguntó Harry mientras levantaba su rostro para mirar a Louis—. ¿Me dejarías verlos?

Louis sonrió. —Son tus hijos. Puedes verlos cuando quieras.

—¿Ahora? —Preguntó Harry esperanzadamente.

La sonrisa de Louis cayó. —Los envié a mi país natal cuando llegaste. No sabía que más hacer o cómo lo tomarías cuando te enteraras. Lo siento.

—¿Podemos verlos o decirles que regresen?

—Le dije a los niños que te llevaría a ellos cuando fuera seguro.

Harry se puso de pie de un salto. Agarró la mano de Louis tiró de él para ponerlo de pie. —Entonces vamos.

Louis se rió entre dientes mientras tiraba de la mano de Harry. — Hazz, calma. Todavía tengo que hablar con los ancianos sobre encontrar mi reemplazo.

Harry se giró para mirar a Louis. —Pensé que querías ser un anciano.

—Sí, pero le dijiste al Anciano Burke que yo renuncié —Louis se encogió de hombros—. Imaginé que eso es lo que querías que hiciera.

¡Mierda!

—Quería, pero eso fue cuando tenía planes de llevarte a casa con mi manada. Ya no dejaré que ellos ronden cerca de ti y nuestros hijos más de lo que me cortaría la cabeza. No confío en ellos a más de un metro de distancia.

—Lo lamento, Harry. Nunca quise interponerme entre tú y tu familia.

Harry agarró suavemente la barbilla de Louis en su mano. —Tú y esos dos niños son mi familia ahora.

—Sí, sobre eso —Louis bajó la mirada—. Como que no usamos anticonceptivos en el último par de días, así que puede haber más que dos en el futuro cercano.

Harry dejó escapar un sonoro aullido mientras agarraba a Louis alrededor de sus muslos, levantándolo en el aire, y los hizo girar a ambos. La idea de que Louis pudiera estar esperando a su hijo incluso ahora mismo lo llenó con tanta alegría que ya no podía contenerla.

Harry siempre supo que estaba interesado en los hombres y no en las mujeres. Nunca esperó tener su propio hijo. Ahora tenía dos y posiblemente más. Y encima, tenía a Louis. No podía estar más feliz.

Louis se rió y agarró a Harry por los hombros. —¿Asumo que la idea de que esté embarazado no te molesta?

—No —Harry dejó que Louis se deslizara por su cuerpo lentamente hasta que el hombre estuvo de pie frente a él. Estiró una mano y cepilló un rizo de cabello quitándolo de la cara de Louis—. Espero que pase. Quiero experimentar cada momento contigo.

—Genial —se burló Louis—. Entonces puedes aguantar los pies hinchados y los malestares matutinos.

Harry sonrió. —Trato hecho.


	9. Capítulo 8

Louis estaba tan nerviosos que su estómago estaba rodando. Y tenía mucho por lo cual estar nervioso. En vez de ir directamente a la casa de campo para ver a los niños, Harry quería ir a su casa, empacar sus cosas, y llevarlas a la casa junto con ellos. Quería que los niños supieran que iba a casa para quedarse.

Louis estaba a favor de esa idea. Quería que Harry estuviera con él permanentemente. Estaba aterrado de ir a la manada de Harry. Recordaba la última vez que estuvo ahí con una vívida claridad, y no quería repetir esa situación.

Aun así, a pesar de la sugerencia de Harry de que simplemente se fuera a la casa de campo sin él, Louis no quería dejar a Harry fuera de su vista. Todavía temía que nunca volviera a ver a su pareja. Demandó ir con él.

Harry estuvo de acuerdo, pero sus instintos posesivos naturales y su necesidad de proteger a su pareja explotaron en el segundo en el que abandonaron los aposentos de Louis. Si alguien daba un paso para acercarse a Louis, Harry estaba justo ahí, gruñéndole y mostrándole los dientes. Cerniéndose sobre Louis. Ni siquiera dejaría que los guardias asignados a Louis se acercaran a él.

—¿Estás cómodo, mi amor?

Louis le sonrió a Harry y palmeó su mano. —Estoy bien. Es sólo que no me gusta mucho volar.

—Llegaremos pronto.

Louis realmente esperaba eso. No había mentido cuando le dijo a Harry que no le gustaba volar. No le gustaba. Era la única cosa que odiaba sobre ser un anciano: volar alrededor del mundo en cualquier momento para cumplir con sus deberes. No podía esperar a que aterrizaran.

Por supuesto, tampoco estaba esperando con ansias la futura confrontación con la familia de Harry. Prefería estar volando. Harry parecía creer que podía empacar sus pertenencias e irse. Louis sabía que no era posible.

Louis recordaba cuán enojados habían estado el padre de Harry y su hermano, cómo lo habían culpado por la situación de Harry. Recordaba las palabras, los insultos, y el dolor. Nunca había olvidado lo que había aprendido en esos fatídicos días hace cuatro años atrás. Alberto y Galeno Styles no querían que Louis y Harry estuviesen juntos.

—El Anciano Burke no parecía sorprendido de vernos juntos.

Louis se rió. —Ese hombre sabe muchísimo más de lo que realmente debería. Siempre lo hace, y nunca dice nada sin ponerlo en medio de un acertijo.

—Sí, lo noté.

—Sospecho que él sabía que permaneceríamos juntos desde el principio

—Louis se rió entre dientes—. Tal vez incluso antes de que nosotros mismo lo supiéramos.

—Me dio esa impresión.

Antes de que Louis pudiera decir algo más, la azafata regreso a decirles que se prepararan para aterrizar. Louis rápidamente se abrochó su cinturón de seguridad, luego se aferró a los reposabrazos con un agarre mortífero. Odiaba volar.

—¡Harry! —Chilló Louis cuando sintió la mano del hombre escabulléndose por debajo de la pretina de sus pantalones y agarró su polla—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Sshhh —Harry alzó su dedo hasta sus labios—. Estamos aterrizando. No queremos molestar a la azafata.

Los ojos de Louis se lanzaron a su alrededor hasta que vio su largo abrigo amontonado en el asiento junto a él. Rápidamente lo agarró y cubrió su regazo, ocultado lo que estaba haciendo Harry. Estaría mortificado si alguien los viera, pero no iba a detener a Harry.

Louis se reclinó en su asiento, apoyando su cabeza contra el reposacabezas, y abrió sus piernas, la mano de Harry era tan cálida, tan suave como la seda y dura como roca al mismo tiempo. Era agonizante, y Louis amaba cada segundo de ello.

Mientras Harry se encargaba de su polla, dándole largas caricias desde la punto hasta abajo, Louis olvidó todo lo concerniente a estar en un avión cuando el pulgar de Harry frotó la rendija de la cabeza. Su mundo se estrechó hasta la mano envuelta alrededor de su polla y los labios que empezaron a pellizcar su oreja.

—¿Mi mano se siente bien en tu polla, mi amor? 

Louis gruñó y tensó su agarre en los reposabrazos.

—¿Vas a venirte para mí, bonito?

Louis comenzó a jadear. Sus dedos se apretaron alrededor del reposabrazos. Podía sentir la presión acumulándose en sus testículos. Estaban empezando a acercarse a su cuerpo. Un hormigueo comenzó en su columna, envolviéndose alrededor de su cuerpo para apoderarse de su polla.

—¡Hazz! —susurró Louis desesperadamente cuando el hormigueo se convirtió en un estremecimiento de cuerpo completo. Justo cuando comenzó a venirse, Harry se inclinó y envolvió la cabeza de su pene, tragando el semen que soltó.

Louis gritó mientras el éxtasis desgarraba todo su cuerpo. Oyó un sonoro crujido, pero no tenía la energía para ver que era. Se desplomó contra el asiento y jadeó mientras su ritmo cardiaco regresaba a la normalidad lentamente.

—Este es tu avión, ¿cierto?

—Es el avión del consejo. ¿Por qué? —Louis miró a Harry con confusión. Empezó a reírse cuando Harry apuntó, y bajó la mirada hacia el reposabrazos roto que seguía bajo el firme agarre de los dedos de Louis—. Ups.

—No van a enojarse con nosotros por esto, ¿cierto?

Louis se rió entre dientes. —No, si no se lo decimos.

Louis volvió a subirse sus pantalones y se aseguró de que todo estaba metido en su lugar, luego se volteó hacia Harry. Sintió su rostro sonrojarse cuando vio que Harry estaba observándolo. Había un brillo hambriento en los ojos verdes de Harry que hizo que la polla de Louis se sacudiera y amenazara con volver a la vida.

—¿Necesitas que te ayude con algo? —Louis apuntó al bulto duro que podía ver en los pantalones de Harry.

Harry sonrió y sacudió su cabeza. —No, puedo esperar hasta que lleguemos al auto. La anticipación es la mitad de la diversión. Además, ya hemos aterrizado.

Los ojos de Louis se ampliaron cuando miró por la pequeña ventana ovalada para ver el avión deslizándose en la pista. Habían aterrizado. Louis se rió y volvió a mirar a Harry. —Te nomino oficialmente como mi compañero de aterrizaje.

Harry sonrió y se puso de pie. Le extendió su mano. —Vamos, mi amor, es hora de salir de este avión para que podamos ir a recoger mis cosas e ir a casa.

Louis desabrochó su cinturón, luego agarró la mano de Harry. Un estallido de risa burbujeó de entre sus labios mientas era puesto de pie de un tirón. Harry le dio un beso rápido en los labios, luego lo empujó hacia adelante para que tomara la delantera.

—Realmente me gustan estas, Louis.

Louis se estremeció cuando los dedos de Harry trazaron un camino descendente por su espalda hasta el borde del lugar en donde estaban sus alas en su espalda. Nunca se lo había dicho a Harry, pero ese era un punto increíblemente erótico para él. Que le acariciaran las alas era como que acariciaran su polla. No estaba seguro de si quería que su pareja tuviera tanto poder sobre él.

—¿Por qué nunca antes noté tus alas?

—No nos crecen hasta que estamos apareados.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa con la camisa? —Harry tiró de la tela alrededor de las alas de Louis—. Desde que nos apareamos has estado usando estas camisas que exponen tus alas. ¿Hay alguna razón?

Louis sonrió cuando oyó la nota ligeramente brusca en la voz de Harry. Aparentemente, a Harry no le gustaba que sus alas estuviesen expuestas. —Sí, una muy buena razón. Antes de que nos apareemos, no tenemos alas. Después de que nos apareamos, usamos estas camisas para que nuestras alas estés expuestas y todos puedan ver que hemos sido reclamados. Ningún hada o cualquiera que sepa de nuestras costumbres siquiera intentará coquetear conmigo o tocarme.

Harry gruñó. —Ni lo harán a menos que quieran perder una extremidad.

Louis se rió. Se estiró y agarró la mano de Harry, luego se inclinó y plantó un beso en la barbilla del hombre. —Eres tan lindo.

La ceja oscura de Harry se arqueó. —¿Lindo?

—Al mostrar mis alas, estoy proclamándole al mundo que soy intocable. ¿Recuerdas cuando dije que el toque de otro haría que me enfermara? Hablaba en serio. El mero toque de la mano de otro en mi piel hace que me pique. Con mis alas expuestas, otras hadas saben que no deben tocarme.

—Eso sólo deja al resto de la población.

—Y esa es la razón por la que te tengo a ti.

Harry repentinamente frunció el ceño e hizo que Louis se detuviera. —¿No te lastimaría si los niños te tocaran?

—Oh, no —Louis se apresuró a calmar a su pareja—. Ni tu ni los niños, sólo otras personas. Incluso puedo ser tocado por los miembros de mi familia. Aunque eso sería increíblemente descortés de su parte, no me lastimaría.

—¿Sólo otras personas que no están emparentadas contigo?

—Precisamente —Louis empezó a caminar de nuevo, dirigiéndose hacia la parte delantera del avión y hacia la salida—. La mayoría de las personas causan una punzada de dolor, como la picadura de un mosquito. Se va en cuestión de segundos. Así que puedo estrechar la mano de alguien y no debilitarme por ello.

—¿La mayoría de las personas? —Preguntó Harry—. ¿Qué hay de los otros?

—Hay algunos a los que simplemente no toco. Es como la diferencia entre estrechar la mano de alguien y agarrar su muñeca. Entre más fuerte es el contacto y hay más intención tras él, entonces el dolor es más fuerte. —Louis frunció el ceño y miró por encima de su hombro—. ¿Tiene sentido?

—Sí —Harry gruñó.

Louis se rió cuando sintió el brazo de Harry serpenteando por su cintura y tirándolo hacia atrás. El aliento caliente tocó su cuello y luego la lengua de Harry acarició la marca de la mordida en el hombro de Louis, enviando un estremecimiento de deleite.

—Eso significa que si alguien te toca le arrancaré el brazo y lo golpearé con él.

—Sabes que esto también ayuda. —Louis extendió su mano para mostrar el sello de apareamiento encima de su mano—. Incluso si alguien no comprende las costumbres de las hadas, no pueden evitar comprender la marca de apareamiento en mi mano.

—Maldición, amo esa marca.

—El Anciano Burke siempre dice que el sello de apareamiento aparece en donde más se necesita. —Louis le sonrió a Harry—. Supongo que tú necesitabas verlo en mi mano.

—No, todos los demás necesitan verlo en tu mano. Demonios, te cubriría en esas malditas cosas si supiera que puedo salirme con la mía. Tal vez necesitas un gran letrero de neón encima de tu cabeza que diga "tomado".

Los ojos de Louis rodaron. —¿Un poco posesivo?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —Los brazos de Harry se apretaron alrededor de Louis—. Esto es mío, desde la punta de tu cabeza hasta la punta de tus pies y todo lo que hay entremedio. Todos necesitan mantener sus manos fuera —Harry chasqueó sus dientes—. Yo muerdo.

Louis se rió entre dientes mientras sacudía su cabeza y se apartaba de Harry. Asintió hacia la azafata mientras pasaba junto a ella, notando el rubor en su rostro. No tenía duda de que ella sabía exactamente lo que estaban haciendo.

—Mi auto está en el estacionamiento —dijo Harry mientras le recibía sus bolsos a la asistente de vuelo, luego siguió a Louis bajando los escalones.

—Ah, ¿cariño? —Louis apuntó a la limosina que se acercaba—. Tengo transporte.

—Acostumbrado a viajar con estilo, ¿no?

—Acostumbrado a viajar con guardias.

De nuevo, Louis apuntó, esta vez hacia los dos hombres grandes saliendo del vehículo, uno del asiento delantero y uno del trasero. Incluso vestidos con los sencillos trajes negros, cualquiera que los mirara podía decir que estaban bien armados y no sólo con las pistolas debajo de las chaquetas. Tenían músculos encima de los músculos.

—¿Por qué necesitas tantos guardias, Louis?

—Soy un anciano.

—¿Y?

Louis parpadeó ante el tono lleno de rabia apenas controlada que podía oír en la voz de Harry. —Y eso significa que ciertas personas no se lo pensarían dos veces en secuestrarme y usarme para llegar al consejo.

—Creí que era contra la ley de la UPAC que alguien amenazara a un anciano. ¿No es una condena para ejecución inmediata?

—Así es, pero eso no siempre los detiene a todos. No te preocupes, amor, los guardias sólo están aquí para mantenerme a salvo. Después de un tiempo te olvidarás de que están ahí.

—No es jodidamente probable —gruñó Harry.

Louis se detuvo cuando vio un tic en la mandíbula tensa de Harry. Caminó hacia él, luego estiró la mano para acariciar la mandíbula del hombre hasta que el pequeño palpitar furioso se detuvo. —Ahora te tengo a ti para mantenerme a salvo.

—Puedo ver que estar contigo va a ser un trabajo de tiempo completo.

—Oh, requiero atención constante, tal vez incluso durante la noche. Nunca sabes quién puede saltarme encima en medio de la noche mientras estoy en mi cama... solo... desnudo.

Harry gruñó. Sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron. El dulce olor de la excitación del hombre era tan espeso que incluso Louis podía olerlo.

—Métete en el maldito auto, Louis.

(...)

Louis se rió entre dientes mientras observaba a Harry reacomodándose los pantalones. El hombre todavía estaba respirando con dificultad por la mamada que acababa de recibir. Esta era la primera vez que Louis estaba tan agradecido de viajar de esta forma. Normalmente odiaba la limusina. Le parecía demasiado excesivo. Ahora comprendía los beneficios de que alguien más condujera por él.

—¿Te sientes mejor, amor? 

Harry gruñó.

—¿Eso es un sí?

Harry rodó sus ojos mientras se acomodaba contra el asiento junto a Louis. Se estiró y enganchó su mano con la de Louis, su pulgar recorría ausentemente el sello de apareamiento encima de la mano de Louis.

—En realidad, esto no debería tardar demasiado —empezó Harry mientras miraba por la ventana—. No tengo mucho que empacar. La mayoría de mi apartamento son sólo muebles, no siento apego a ninguno. Tengo que empacar unos cuantos artículos personales, pero no mucho.

—Okay. —Louis estaba ligeramente confundido por el repentino cambió en la conversación—. ¿Quieres que me quede en el auto?

—¡No! —Espetó Harry. Su cabeza se giró de golpe para mirar a Louis—. No vas a abandonar mi lado.

Louis parpadeó.

—Louis, estoy seguro de que mi familia ya sabe que estamos aquí. Probablemente lo saben desde el minuto en que el avión aterrizó. No quiero ponerte en peligro. Sólo quiero empacar mis cosas e irme. Ni siquiera quiero hablar con ellos.

—Sabes que en algún momento vas a tener que confrontarlos, ¿cierto?

—Sí, pero preferiría que lo hiciéramos en la base de la UPAC en donde tendremos montones de guardias para mantenerles un ojo encima. No me gusta lo vulnerable que estamos ahora mismo. Si mi padre trae a todos sus centinelas, estaremos en serios problemas.

Louis tragó con fuerza cuando el miedo empezó a florecer en su pecho. —No crees que realmente vaya a hacer eso, ¿cierto?

—No creía que él fuera a lastimarte, pero aparentemente estaba equivocado. Eso hace que me pregunte sobre qué más me equivoqué. Pensaba que mi padre era un hombre honorable, estricto, pero honorable. Nunca imaginé que sería semejante bastardo.

—Tal vez simplemente no le agrado. Dijiste que estuviste borracho por seis meses. Tiene una razón para creer que soy la causa de eso, que te fui infiel. Puede que haya estado haciendo lo que creyó que era mejor para ti.

—Eso no lo excusa. Si yo hubiese sabido que estabas aquí, que viniste tras de mí, tal vez habría... —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Puede que te escuchara antes, y no habríamos estado separados todos estos años. Podría haber visto a Annabelle y a Edward mientras crecían.

Louis podía ver el dolor en los ojos de Harry mientras hablaba de los niños. Sabía cuánto le dolía no haberlos conocido o haber estado allí para ellos a medida que se convertían de unas criaturitas balbuceantes a unos niños pequeños.

Louis frotó su abdomen, esperando con todo su corazón que él y Harry hubiesen creado un nuevo bebé. No tenía planeado tener otro tan pronto. Demonios, no había planeado tener otro hijo en lo absoluto, pero eso fue antes de que Harry volviera a entrar en su vida. Ahora, al ver el dolor de Harry, quería un hijo con cada latido de su corazón.

—Sabes que van a amarte —dijo Louis mientras apretaba la mano de Harry—. Ya te aman.

—Ellos aman la imagen que construiste para ellos, no al verdadero yo. 

Louis frunció el ceño y apartó sus manos de las de Harry. — ¿Hubieses preferido que hiciera que te odiaran?

—No, no, eso no es lo que estoy diciendo. Es que no sé si puedo compararme a este guerrero mítico que salva al mundo en el que me convertiste. ¿Qué pasa si a ellos no les gusto, el yo real? ¿Qué pasa si llegan a conocerme y deciden que me odian?

—Escúchame, Harry Styles. Yo no te convertí en un guerrero mítico que ellos pudieran idolatrar. Te convertí en un padre del que no tuvieran miedo. Si alguna vez entras en sus vidas, quiero que ellos quieran conocerte y que puedan conocer por sí mismos sobre quién eres.

Louis se trasladó para acercarse al regazo de Harry. Tocó la punta de la nariz de Harry con su dedo. —Todo lo que tienes que hacer es amarlos y serás el padre más maravilloso en el mundo. Eso es lo que todo niño necesita, amor y guía.

—Apuestos a que eres un padre maravilloso.

Louis se rió entre dientes. —Yo soy el papi. Tú eres el padre.

—¿Hay alguna diferencia?

—Bueno, somos dos hombres así que no puedo hacer que te llamen mami. Así que, decidí separar las dos palabras para que así los niños pudieran comprender de quien estaba hablando. Los niños me llaman papi y se refieren a ti como papá.

—Es bueno saberlo.

—Además, firmabas todas tus cartas como "Papá". No quieres empezar a confundirlos ahora.

—No, supongo que no. —Harry pasó su mano a través de su pelo, claramente era un gesto de agitación—. Hombre, esto de la paternidad es difícil.

—Oh, no tienes idea. Sólo espera a que Annabelle se ponga testaruda sobre cualquier cosa. Ella tiene su propia forma de pensar las cosas y Dios te prohíba tratar de hacer que afloje sus ideas. Una vez que se le mete algo en la cabeza, ni siquiera pienses en intentar hacer que se rinda.

Los labios de Harry comenzaron a curvarse en una sonrisa, mostrando ligeramente sus hoyuelos. —Así de mal, ¿eh?

—Es tan obstinada. Me recuerda mucho a ti. —Louis se rió cuando Harry gruñó y empezó a hacerle cosquillas. Luchó por alejarse, pero se sentía como si las manos de Harry estuvieran por todos lados. ¡Maldito pulpo!— Me rindo, me rindo —gritó Louis en medio de las carcajadas—. ¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo!

Harry finalmente dejó de hacerle cosquillas. En su lugar, Louis fue acercado al pecho del hombre de un tirón. Louis metió su cabeza debajo de la barbilla de Harry y palmeó su pecho. El fuerte latido del corazón de Harry le trajo una medida de calma que no se comparaba a ninguna otra cosa.

—Los niños van a amarte tanto como yo te amo, lo prometo.


	10. Capítulo 9

El sentimiento de fatalidad de Harry se multiplicó cuando la limusina se detuvo frente al edificio departamental. Se dio la vuelta para tratar de ver a cualquiera que pudiera trabajar para su padre, luego descendió lentamente del vehículo cuando no vio a nadie.

Mientras esperaba a los guardias, se paró enfrente de la entrada para que Louis no pudiese salir. Una vez que estuvo de pie frente a él, Harry apuntó al auto y luego el edificio de ladrillo rojo frente a ellos.

—Quiero que uno de ustedes se quede junto al auto. Si escuchas o ves algo fuera de lugar, déjanos saberlo. El otro que venga con nosotros. Ambos deben mantener sus ojos bien abiertos. Estamos en territorio enemigo.

Los dos guardias asintieron. Uno se apoyó contra el auto, luciendo casual con sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos. Pero Harry podía verlo vigilando todo cuidadosamente. Buen hombre.

—Vamos, mi amor. —Harry lo alcanzó y ayudó a Louis a bajar del auto. Envolvió el brazo de Louis a su alrededor y lo escoltó al interior del edificio.

—Este es un edificio agradable.

Harry miró a su alrededor, tratando de verlo a través de los ojos de Louis. Sólo vio pisos de madera y ladrillos rojos en las paredes. Nada le parecía especial. Se encogió de hombros y guió a Louis al ascensor.

Harry presionó el botón para el ascensor. El olor a sangre fresca golpeó a Harry como un tren fuera de control en el segundo en el que se abrieron las puertas del ascensor. Agarró a Louis alrededor de la cintura y lo empujó contra la pared detrás de él, protegiendo a su pareja con su cuerpo mientras registraba el área en busca de cualquier señal de amenaza.

No podía ver nada, pero podía olerlo, y olía familiar. Es sólo que Harry no podía asegurar a quién le pertenecía el aroma. Había unas cuantas gotas de sangre en el piso del ascensor, pero aparte de eso, estaba vacío. Quien sea que haya estado en el ascensor había estado sangrando.

Harry agarró el brazo de Louis y lo arrastró hacia las escaleras. No sabía quién había estado en el ascensor, pero no iba a subir si podían estar esperándolo. Harry se aseguró de que Louis estuviera de forma segura entre él y el guardia, luego empezó a subir las escaleras.

Lograr llegar al tercer piso pareció tomar una eternidad, pero Harry sabía que sólo habían pasado unos cuantos minutos. Estaba caminando lentamente, señalándole a Louis y al guardia todos los lugares que crujían. Si alguien estaba esperándolo al final de las escaleras, no quería que ellos supieran que él iba en camino.

Antes de que lo supiera, el tercer piso estaba a sólo unos centímetros de Harry. Gesticuló con su mano para que Louis y el guardia se mantuvieran atrás, luego se acercó lentamente. Un rápido vistazo alrededor del borde del marco de la puerta que conducía al pasillo le mostró que estaba vacío.

Harry olfateó el aire. El olor a sangre se estaba volviendo más fuerte, así como el inidentificable aroma que venía con él. Harry gesticuló con su mano, pero mantuvo su cabeza girada hacia el pasillo mientras salía de las escaleras.

Cuando nadie apareció, Harry caminó hacia la puerta. Sacó la llave de su bolsillo, la metió en la cerradura, y empezó a girarla cuando una tabla en el extremo opuesto del pasillo emitió un crujido.

Harry se giró, descubriendo sus colmillos y permitiendo que sus garras se extendieran. Empujó a Louis hacia atrás y se irguió tanto como le era posible, llenando el estrecho pasillo. Nadie iba a pasar por encima de él para llegar a su pareja, no sin matarlo primero.

—¿Harry?

Harry frunció el ceño ante el susurró bajo. Conocía esa voz. —¿Jorge?

—Hola, hermano.

Harry jadeó cuando su hermano menor rodeó la esquina del otro lado del pasillo. Su ropa esta desgarrada y salpicada con sangre. Su rostro estaba hinchado, amoratado, y un rastro de sangre corría por la esquina de su boca. Sus manos estaban envueltas firmemente alrededor de su cintura.

—Santa mierda, Jorge, ¿qué demonios te pasó? —Preguntó Harry mientras corría hacia su hermano. En el segundo en que lo alcanzó, las piernas de Jorge colapsaron debajo de él. Harry rápidamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su hermano y lo sostuvo—. ¿Quién te hizo esto?

—Papá.

De alguna manera, Harry lo sabía incluso antes de que Jorge dijera algo. —¿Por qué?

—Está buscándote.

—¿Está aquí? —Harry empezó a escanear el área de nuevo, usando todos sus sentidos para tratar de ver en cuánto peligro se encontraban.

—No, los envié al aeropuerto cuando descubrí que tu avión había aterrizado.

—¿Hiciste qué? —Los ojos de Harry se posaron sobre su hermano—. ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?

—Me imaginé que vendrías aquí. Si nuestros padres estaban en el aeropuerto, entonces yo tendría tiempo para advertirte. —La mano ensangrentada de Jorge agarró la parte delantera de la camisa de Harry—. Hombre, no sé qué hiciste para molestarlo, pero papá se ha vuelto loco.

Harry miró más allá de Jorge hacia donde estaba parado Louis retorciendo sus manos. Sus pequeñas alas revoloteaban salvajemente detrás de él. Sus profundos ojos azules estaban inundados con lágrimas. —Encontré a mi pareja y me enamoré.

—Bueno, ¡mierda!

Harry arqueó una ceja. —¿Sabes algo que yo no sé?

—Nuestro padre anunció tu compromiso ayer.

—¿Mi compromiso con quién? —Harry frunció el ceño con confusión. Nunca le dijo a su padre que se había apareado. ¿Cómo podría saberlo?

—Theresa Morales.

—No puedo creerlo —gruñó Harry—. Me he apareado. Ha sido registrado por los ancianos en su librito. Incluso tengo un sello de apareamiento en mi brazo. Si nuestro padre cree que voy a renunciar a Louis para casarme con una mujer que ni siquiera conozco, entonces se va a enfrentar a algo más.

—Entonces necesitamos largarnos de aquí porque en el momento en el que nuestro padre descubra que lo envié tras una presa falsa vendrá aquí a buscarte. —Jorge gruñó mientras trataba de pararse sobre sus propios pies. Harry tenía que ayudarlo—. Y, Harry, no está solo.

—¿Galeno?

Jorge asintió. —Y unos cuantos centinelas de nuestro padre.

—Muy bien, tenemos que largarnos de aquí. —Harry asintió hacia el guardia—. Ve abajo y mantén un ojo atento. También quiero que llames al avión y les digas que estén listos para despegar. Nos iremos en el segundo en el que lleguemos al aeropuerto.

El guardia asintió y bajó las escaleras de prisa. Harry miró a su pareja. —Louis, ayúdame a llevar a Jorge adentro.

Louis avanzó de un saltó y colocó su brazo bajo el de Jorge. Juntos, medio arrastraron, medio cargaron a Jorge hasta el apartamento de Harry y lo dejaron en el sofá. Harry retrocedió y cerró la puerta, con el cerrojo.

—Louis, hay un kit de primeros auxilios debajo del lavaplatos. — Harry se arrodilló en el suelo junto a su hermano y trató de sopesar el daño—. ¿Puedes ir a buscarlo?

—Harry, estoy bien —dijo Jorge—. Necesitas irte antes de que llegue nuestro padre.

—Necesito asegurarme de que estés bien.

—Déjame a mí.

Harry se volteó para ver a Louis parado detrás de él, un pequeño kit de primeros auxilios en su mano. —Ve a empacar. Yo me encargaré de tu hermano.

Harry vaciló por un momento y luego asintió, poniéndose de pie. — Terminaré en unos minutos, mi amor.

Louis se dejó caer en el suelo en frente de Jorge y abrió el botiquín, Harry retrocedió mientras veía a su hermano siendo administrado por su pareja. Fue una claridad que tardó en llegar. Harry solo deseaba que no hubiese ocurrido a tal costo: primero Louis y ahora Jorge. Su padre necesitaba ser detenido.

Harry fue al armario de su dormitorio y sacó su maleta. La dejó abierta en la cama y empezó a empacar. Agarró varios cambios de ropa, unos cuantos artículos personales, y su par de botas favorito.

Cerró la maleta y la llevó a la habitación principal, dejándola en el piso junto a la puerta de entrada. Tuvo que registrar el apartamento hasta que pudo encontrar un a caja lo bastante grande como para cargar los libros que quería llevar, algunos papeles, y algunas fotos. También las colocó junto a la puerta.

La última cosa que agarró Harry fue su laptop y la pequeña memoria externa que usaba para los negocios. Tenía un montón de notas, documentos legales, e información escondida en esa memoria. No sabía cómo la usaría, pero sabía que sería útil en algún momento.

Él era el chico de los recados de su padre. Iba a misiones diplomáticas, mediaba tratados de paz y tratados de negocios. Iba a dónde y cuándo se lo decía su padre y hacía lo que su padre ordenaba. Él había ayudado a su padre a amasar una enorme fortuna.

Y a él no podía importarle ni un centavo. No quería nada de eso. No quería el prestigio que venía con ser el hijo del Alfa. No quería el dinero que venía con ser el segundo en la línea de herencia de la fortuna de su padre. No quería nada de eso.

En lo que a Harry concernía Galeno podía tenerlo todo. De todas formas, eso siempre había significado más para él. Tal vez era la razón por la cual Galeno siempre hacía exactamente lo que quería su padre, incluso cuando estaba equivocado. Él estaba tratando de ser el hijo perfecto para así poder heredarlo todo.

—Creo que lo tengo todo —dijo Harry mientras entraba en la sala de estar con la ultima caja. La caja se estrelló en el suelo cuando Harry perdió su agarre. La respiración abandonó su cuerpo para ser reemplazado por un miedo tan grande que casi cayó de rodillas.

—Hola, padre.

—Hijo. —Alberto Styles asintió desde la silla en la que estaba sentado. Sus piernas estaban cruzadas, y lucía como si estuviera inspeccionando su manicura mientras miraba sus uñas. Lucía aburrido mientras finalmente alzó su cabeza para mirar a Harry—. Parece que tenemos un pequeño problema aquí, Harry.

—No. —Harry cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. Sus ojos entrecerrados mientras miraba a su padre. El odio que había enterrado por años empezó a salir a la superficie—. Tú tienes un problema, y va a ser uno incluso más grande si Galeno no le quita las manos de encima a mi pareja.

—¿Tu pareja? —Espetó Alberto—. Te aparearás con quien yo diga.

—En tus sueños.

—Esta... esta cosa no es una pareja apropiada para el hijo de Alberto Styles.

—Esta cosa, como tú lo llamas, tiene un nombre. Es el Anciano Louis Tomlinson de la Alianza de Cooperación de Paranormales Unidos. Y es una sentencia de muerte inmediata si es que dañas un pelo de su cabeza.

—Eso es, asumiendo que lo sepan. —Alberto ondeó su mano. Harry gruñó cuando el cuchillo que Galeno presionaba contra la garganta de Louis se movió, creando un pequeño rastro de sangre—. Un montón de cosas terribles les pasan a los miembros del consejo cuando ellos salen y andan por su cuenta.

—Voy a matarte —dijo Harry—. A ambos.

—Hijo, no lo estás viendo de la forma correcta. —Alberto se paró y empezó a caminar alrededor de la habitación. Cada ciertos minutos se detendría y miraría a Louis, sacudiría su cabeza y empezaría a pasearse de nuevo—. Lo admito, puede que tampoco lo haya estado viendo bajo la luz correcta.

—¿Oh? —Harry sabía que esto tenía que ser bueno. Podía ver las ruedas girando en la cabeza de su padre. El hombre estaba tramando algo, y Louis estaba involucrado.

—Esto podría beneficiarnos.

—¿Esto?

Alberto agitó su mano ausentemente en dirección hacia Louis como si él fuera un objeto en vez de una persona. —Oh, sabes lo que quiero decir. Estar apareado a esta cosa podría funcionar a nuestro favor. Eso significa que tenemos un asiento en el consejo.

Harry se erizó ante el hecho de que volviera a referirse a Louis como una cosa, pero mantuvo una fachada de calma en su rostro. No había punto en dejar que su padre supiera cuán molesto estaba por todo esto. Tenía que permanecer en calma y buscar su oportunidad para golpear.

—No, casualmente mi pareja es un anciano. Cómo se encarga de sus deberes le concierne a él. No tengo nada que ver con eso.

—¿Podrías dejar de ser tan jodidamente obstinado? —Espetó Alberto— . Lo juro, eres igual a tu madre.

—Gracias.

Los ojos de Alberto se entrecerraron. —Vigila cómo me hablas, niño.

—No soy tu niño.

—Cierto, eres un niñito de mamá —se burló Alberto—. ¿Por qué no podías ser más como tu hermano? Al menos él tiene carácter. Nunca entendí por qué tu madre te consentía tanto a ti y a Jorge. Ella los hizo débiles, si me lo preguntas. Probablemente es lo que hizo que te gustara tanto joder a los hombres.

—En realidad, no creo que la forma en la que nos criaron tenga nada que ver con eso. Si lo hiciera, odiaría a los hombres y buscaría a las mujeres. Evitaría naturalmente a cualquier hombre en caso de que resultara como tú.

Harry ni siquiera se sobresaltó cuando su padre lo golpeó en la cara. Sólo secó la sangre de su labio luego le sonrió a su padre. Algo primitivo atravesó a Harry cuando su padre palideció y rápidamente dio un paso atrás.

—¿Ya terminaste, padre?

—Pagarás por tu insolencia, Harry.

—Bien. —Harry miró más allá de su padre para reunirse con un par de asustados ojos azules—. Louis, mi amor, ¿podrías llevar a Jorge al auto, por favor? Agarraré mis cosas y bajaré inmediatamente después de que lidie con mi padre y mi hermano.

Louis tragó y asintió. Las manos de Galeno se apartaron cuando Louis se alejó de él como si no hubiese un cuchillo sujetando su garganta. Lucía confundido, mirando entre Louis y Harry y luego a Alberto. Louis sólo siguió caminando directo hacia el sofá. Se inclinó y ayudó a Jorge a ponerse de pie y luego los dos hombres se dirigieron a la puerta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —La cara de Alberto se tornó roja por la rabia mientras le gritaba a su hijo—. No los dejes ir así sin más. ¡Atrápalos, tonto!

Galeno caminó hacia Louis, luego se detuvo. Su cabeza se inclinó ligeramente. —Pero, padre, es un anciano. Si lo lastimo, me matarán.

—Me importa una mierda. Detenlos antes de que puedan irse.

—Yo no lo haría, Galeno —Harry le advirtió con un tono muy bajo. Flexionó sus manos y extendió sus garras, luego permitió que sus caninos descendieran a través de sus encías—. No tienes que esperar al consejo si es que lastimas a mi pareja, Galeno. Te mataré yo mismo.

Harry exhaló un suspiro de alivio cuando vio a Louis y a Jorge escabulléndose por la puerta principal mientras todos estaban ocupados. Una vez que estuvo despejado, cambió su atención de los dos hombres que abandonaron la habitación a los dos hombres responsables de lo que le había pasado a Louis.

—Ahora, ¿deberíamos resolver esto de una vez por todas? —Harry gesticuló con su mano hacia Galeno. Nunca antes había vencido a su hermano en una pelea. Incluso si el hombre era más grande que él, Harry estaba peleando por algo en esta oportunidad: por su familia.

—¡Mátalo! —Alberto empezó a gritar—. ¡Mátalo, Galeno!

Galeno lucía vacilante. Harry no. —¿Fuiste tú el que dejó esas marcas de garras en la espalda de mi pareja, Galeno? ¿O sólo lo golpeaste y lo diste por muerto? Yo... yo...

Cuando Galeno miró a su padre, Harry sabía quien había dejado las cuatro marcas de garras en la espalda de Louis. —¿Sabías que Louis esperaba a mis hijos cuando trataste de matarlo?

El rostro de Galeno se giró de golpe y sus cejas se alzaron. —¿Hijos? ¡Es un hombre!

—Y también un hada, lo que quiere decir que puede quedar embarazado. —Harry se sentía seguro compartiendo esa información con los dos hombres porque ellos no iban a dejar esta habitación con vida—. Él estaba esperando gemelos cuando ustedes lo golpearon hasta dejarlo medio muerto. Tuvo que pasar seis meses en cama sólo para no tener un aborto.

—¡Es un fenómeno! —Gritó Alberto.

Harry gruñó y saltó en dirección de su padre. Blandió sus garras. Lo inundó la satisfacción cuando oyó a Alberto gritando. La sangre salpicó su pecho mientras retrocedía de un salto.

—Mátalo, Galeno —exclamó Alberto—. Sálvame.

Harry oyó a Galeno gruñendo mientras atacaba a Alberto otra vez. Se transformó mientras se giraba para enfrentar a su hermano. Los huesos crujieron. Los músculos se estiraron. Brotó el pelo. Para cuando Harry hubo aterrizado en el suelo en frente de su hermano, tenía orejas puntiagudas, cuatro patas, y un hocico con bigotes, y una cola.

Gruñó, enseñando sus largos y afilados dientes. Esa fue la única advertencia que recibió Galeno antes de que Harry saltara. Mordió el pedazo más cercano de carne que pudo alcanzar: un brazo. Oyó a Galeno aullando mientras los huesos crujían y la carne caliente llenaba su boca.

Galeno estaba tratando de cambiar a su forma de jaguar. Harry gruñó y lo sacudió tan fuerte como podía. No iba a permitir que su hermano se transformara, no si es que podía evitarlo. Galeno era un jaguar terriblemente grande.

Harry rugió cuando un dolor lacerante recorrió su espalada. Dejó caer a Galeno y se dio la vuelta, sus orejas se aplanaron contra su cabeza cuando vio a su padre parado ante él en su forma de jaguar. Alberto podría haber sido un jaguar grande, pero era un jaguar viejo.

Era hora de derrumbar su reinado del terror, y Harry iba a ayudarlo. Ignoró el dolor irradiando su espalda y saltó hacia su padre. Los dos se desplomaron en el suelo. Rodaron varias veces antes de que se estrellaran contra la pared.

Harry sacudió su cabeza para aclararla y se agachó en sus cuatro patas mientras Alberto se ponía de pie. Cuando Alberto levantó su cabeza, Harry lo golpeó, yendo tras el vulnerable cuello del hombre. La sangre caliente llenó su boca mientras sus dientes se hundieron en la garganta de su padre.

Harry gruñó cuando las garras destrozaron sus costados. El dolor era agonizante, casi abrumador. Harry recordó a su pareja y a sus hijos y lo que necesitaba proteger y simplemente hundió sus dientes más profundamente.

Cuando Alberto rodó encima de él, Harry levantó sus patas traseras y enterró sus garras en el vientre de Alberto. Mientras desgarraba la garganta del hombre, usaba sus patas traseras para desgarrar su suave estómago.

Alberto gorgoteó y repentinamente se desplomó hacia adelante. Harry respiró por un momento, luego se quitó el cuerpo de su padre de encima. Rodó para ponerse de pie y registró la habitación en busca de su hermano, avistándolo acuclillado contra la pared más lejana en forma humana.

Harry se agazapó silenciosamente avanzando al otro lado de la habitación y saltó desde varios metros de distancia de su hermano. Gruñó y descubrió sus dientes. Galeno agitó su mano ilesa, rindiéndose, luego volvió a sujetar su brazo herido contra su pecho.

—No voy a pelear contigo, Harry. 

Harry siseó.

—Entonces, mátame ya.

Galeno bajó sus brazos y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, descubriendo su garganta. Harry quedó confundido cuando la sed de sangre recorriendo todo su cuerpo empezó a drenarse. Estaba enojado, pero no lo suficientemente enojado como para matar a un hombre que se había rendido.

Harry se transformó y se sentó en el suelo. Su cuerpo dolía en cien lugares diferentes. Harry gruñó y frotó su nuca. Podía sentir la sangre secándose en su espalda y sabía que tenía heridas que necesitaban tratamiento, pero ahora mismo tenía cosas más importantes con las cuales lidiar.

—Deja de exponer tu garganta, Galeno. No voy a matarte y ciertamente no voy a hacer que te sometas ahora que nuestro padre está muerto. Preferiría pudrirme en el infierno antes que liderar la manada.

—Pero... —Galeno bajó su cabeza. Sus cejas se juntaron en un profundo ceño fruncido—. Todos quieren liderar. Está incrustado en nosotros desde nuestro nacimiento.

—Tal vez para ti. —Harry resopló—. Sólo quiero vivir una vida tranquila con mi pareja y mis hijos. No podría importarme menos dirigir una manada o las políticas del consejo o cualquier tipo de esa mierda. A mi me parece un gran desperdicio de tiempo... siempre tener que vigilar por encima de tu hombro en caso de que alguien quiera desafiarte. Nunca ser capaz de confiar en nadie. —Harry sacudió su cabeza—. Preferiría joder a una mujer.

—¡En tus sueños!

Harry saltó y se volteó para ver a Louis parado en la puerta, una mirada oscura en su rostro. La única razón por la que Harry no estaba molesto fue por los dos guardias del consejo parados detrás de él con sus pistolas en mano.

—Hola, mi amor.

—No me digas mi amor, pulgoso —espetó Louis. Sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y pequeñas dagas de ira salían disparadas de sus ojos—. No vas a joder a nadie más que a mí.

—No, bebé, sólo estaba diciéndole a Galeno que no quiero ser el Alfa de la manada. Preferiría joder a una mujer antes que hacer eso. Sólo fue una afirmación. No tengo intención de joder a nadie más que a ti.

—Oh. —Louis miró al cadáver en el suelo y luego a Galeno antes de posar sus ojos en Harry. Lucía un poco verde. Sus manos estaban apretadas con fuerza a sus costados y sus alas caídas—. ¿Podemos ir a casa ahora? Extraño a los niños.


	11. Capítulo 10

Harry estaba tan nervioso que su estómago estaba dando vueltas. Y tenía muchas razones para estar nervioso. Habían dejado a Galeno con uno de los guardias del consejo. Tenían que pasarlo a recoger y llevárselo al consejo para enfrentar cargos por asalto y cualquier otro cargo que le adjudicara el consejo.

Harry todavía no sabía quién iba a hacerse cargo de la manada. Tal vez Jorge, aunque él dijo que no quería. Harry dejaría que el consejo decidiera quién iba a encargarse de la manada porque sabía malditamente bien que no iba a ser él. Ya había sufrido mucho por culpa de ella.

El cuerpo de Alberto Styles había sido llevado a casa para su entierro. Harry seguía procesando la muerte de su padre. No porque hubiese matado al hombre, sino porque Alberto nunca volvería a amenazarlo a él, a Louis o a los niños. Más allá del hecho de que había tomado una vida, a Harry no podía importarle menos el hecho de que fuera su padre el que estaba muerto.

Se estaban dirigiendo a la casa de campo de Louis para reunirse con Annabelle y Edward, y eso era todo lo que le importaba. También era lo que lo estaba poniendo tan nervioso que podría explotar. Había estado bien cuando estaban en el avión. Incluso había disfrutado manteniendo a Louis distraído en el estrechísimo baño. Fue sólo una vez que aterrizaron y se dirigieron a la casa de campo que sus nervios se alteraron.

Harry sabía que Louis dijo que los niños lo amarían, pero un héroe imaginario era muy diferente a un padre en la vida real. De todas formas, ¿qué sabía él sobre niños? Ellos eran pequeños, y babeaban y hacían berrinches cuando las cosas no salían como querían.

Harry se rió entre dientes mientras miraba por la ventana. Demonios, sonaban como él cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza. Tal vez eran más parecidos a él de lo que pensaba. Harry esperaba que Louis pudiera lidiar con ellos tres.

—¿Cuánto falta?

—Oh, ahora realmente suenas como los niños. —Louis se rió.

—Louis.

—Acabamos de llegar a la entrada.

Harry miró por la ventana. A menudo se había preguntado en donde había vivido Louis en los últimos cuatro años. Había imaginado una villa en algún lugar o un gran edificio con sirvientes que complacieran cada una de sus necesidades. No esperaba una casita pintores en el campo.

—¿Esta es tu casa de campo?

—Sí, —Louis sonrió—. Es una casa en el campo. ¿Qué esperabas?

—Algo un poco más grande, supongo. Eres un anciano después de todo.

—Y esa es una posición estrictamente voluntaria. Recibimos un estipendio anual para gastos y habitación y comida para nosotros y para nuestra familia inmediata en el castillo de la UPAC, pero todo lo demás sale de nuestros propios bolsillos.

—¿Pero no me dijiste que tu familia era bastante acomodada?

—Así es. Pero yo no. —Louis miró a sus manos e inhaló profundamente—. Cuando nacieron los gemelos, mi familia sintió que ellos interferirían con mis deberes como anciano. Ellos querían que los diera en adopción a una familia desconocida. Mi madre incluso encontró una agradable familia en Canadá para que se los llevaran.

—¡No! —Espetó Harry antes de que moliera sus dientes con fuerza—. Nuestros niños no van a ser dados en adopción.

La risa de Louis fue temblorosa. —Eso fue lo que dije. Así que, me dieron a elegir. Podía dar a los niños en adopción y ejecutar mis deberes como anciano con la mejor de mis habilidades, o podía criarlos por mi cuenta. Tomé a los gemelos y se mudaron al castillo del consejo conmigo al día siguiente. No he hablado con mi familia en persona desde entonces.

—Lo lamento, Louis.

—No lo hagas. —Louis se estiró y palmeó la mano de Harry—. Nos las arreglamos. Definitivamente no éramos ricos, pero teníamos lo que necesitábamos. Mi trabajo como anciano me permite ponerles un techo sobre sus cabezas y comida en la mesa, y tanto antes como ahora, un poco más que eso, como esta casa, la cual todavía estoy pagando. Pero a la hora de sacar cuentas, soy mucho más rico con los niños en mi vida que sin ellos.

—Ciertamente no tengo la riqueza de mi padre, pero tengo el dinero suficiente como para poder cuidar de ti y de los niños incluso si nunca vuelvo a trabajar otro día de mi vida. Ya no tendrá que faltarte nada, no mientras esté cerca.

Louis sonrió e inclinó su cabeza contra el hombre de Harry. — Bueno, tienes un trabajo si es que lo quieres. Puedo contratar a quien quiera como mi guardia personal. Eso significa que tienes que acompañarme en todos mis viajes, asistir a todas mis reuniones, e incluso caminar conmigo a mis habitaciones cada noche y arroparme en la cama. A menos que tengas el día libre, no se te permite abandonar mi lado.

Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Louis y metió la cabeza del hombre en la curva de su cuello. —Suena como el trabajo perfecto para mí.

—Incluso viene con un salario.

Harry se rió entre dientes. —¿Viene con un margen de beneficios?

—Absolutamente.

—Lo tomaré.

Harry sostuvo a Louis contra él mientras se adentraban por el largo camino que conducía hacia la casa. La casa en sí misma no era una enorme, pero el terreno era vasto. Había claros y bosques, e incluso una laguna. La casa yacía en el borde de los arboles con vista hacia los prados cercados.

—¿Los niños saben montar?

—No. —Louis se rió entre dientes—. Son demasiado jóvenes para montar.

Harry sonrió. —Nunca se es demasiado joven para montar.

—Entonces tal vez deberías comprarles un poni, papá.

—Tal vez deberíamos comprarles un poni. No compraré los afectos de mis hijos. Si les damos regalos, vendrán de parte de ambos.

—Vas a ser un gran padre.

Harry tragó con fuerza. —Ya veremos. Ya llegamos.

Louis se sentó cuando el auto se detuvo. Lucía emocionado. Sus ojos estaban iluminados, ese verde profundo estaba resplandeciente. La sonrisa en su rostro iba de lado a lado. Y quedarse sentado tranquilamente, hasta que la puerta se abriera, hubiese sido imposible con la forma en la que estaba rebotando en su asiento.

Harry también estaba emocionado, pero también estaba terriblemente asustado. Un centenar de preguntas diferentes daban vueltas en su cabeza. ¿Qué pasaba si no les agradaba a los niños? ¿Qué tal si querían al héroe guerrero en el que lo convirtió Louis en vez del hombre sencillo que era en realidad? ¿Qué tal si no querían un padre en lo absoluto? ¿O un padre que podía convertirse en un jaguar? ¿Y si...?

—¡Auch! —Harry frunció el ceño y frotó su brazo mientras miraba a Louis atónito—. ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?

—Porque te estás matando de la preocupación por nada. Puedo oler el humo saliendo desde aquí. Los niños te amarán. Yo lo hago. —Louis se escabulló a la orilla del asiento cuando el guardia abrió la puerta—. Ahora, vamos. Es hora de que actúes como un hombre y conozcas a tus hijos.

Harry se rió entre dientes y siguió a Louis afuera del auto. ¿Quién hubiese sabido que su pequeña pareja podía ser tan feroz? En realidad, era un poco excitante. Harry se paró detrás de la puerta del auto y reacomodó el creciente bulto en sus pantalones, luego caminó con Louis hacia la puerta principal.

Él ralentizó, frunciendo el ceño cuando Louis se detuvo y empezó a mirar a su alrededor. —¿Qué pasa?

—Los niños no han salido a buscarme —dijo Louis—. Siempre salen a buscarme.

Harry se puso alerta instantáneamente. Alzó su rostro al aire y olfateó. Captó el fuerte aroma de la tierra y los árboles y el césped y sólo una pizca de algo más. Es sólo que no podía ubicar qué era ese algo. No era un mal olor, pero tampoco era un aroma calmante.

—Supongo que podrían estar jugando en el patio de atrás o tomando una siesta o algo. —La sonrisa que Louis tenía en su rostro cuando se volteó para mirar a Harry era forzada, y Harry lo sabía. Louis estaba preocupado, y eso hacía que él se preocupara.

—Déjame ir primero. —Harry le asintió al guardia, que se posicionó detrás de Louis. Harry guió el camino subiendo las escaleras hasta el porche y hacia la puerta. Olfateó el aire cada cierta cantidad de pasos, buscando algo fuera de lugar.

Harry abrió la puerta cautelosamente y miró al interior. No podía escuchar nada fuera de lugar, pero en el momento en el que abrió la puerta lo golpeó una corriente de nuevos olores. Dos, Harry instantáneamente los identificó como pertenecientes a los niños. No había forma de que confundiera sus aromas. Ellos olían a una combinación de él y Louis.

Fueron los otros olores los que preocuparon a Harry. Podía oler cuatro olores distintos, esencias separadas de aquellas que pertenecían a Annabelle y a Edward. Olían ligeramente a Louis, pero más ácidas, más amargas.

—Creo que tenemos compañía, mi amor —dijo Harry mientras guiaba el camino dentro de la casa.

Siguió el olor hasta la sala de estar, deteniéndose en la entrada cuando vio a cuatro personas en la habitación. Ambas mujeres estaban sentadas, una en el sofá y la otra en una silla junto a la ventana. Los dos hombres en la habitación estaban de pie junto a la chimenea.

Uno de los hombres parados junto a la chimenea era la viva imagen de Louis. Harry apenas suprimió un gruñido cuando miró a Dorian Tomlinson, el hombre que había causado tanto dolor con sus fotos traviesas.

Quería saltar hasta el otro lado de la habitación y demandar saber por qué lo había hecho, por qué había tomado fotografías íntimas y luego las había metido bajo su puerta. Sabía que tendría que esperar otro poco cuando escuchó a Louis inhalando bruscamente, causando que los cuatro ocupantes en la habitación alzaran sus miradas.

—Hola —dijo Harry cuando los notó—. ¿Hay alguna razón por la que estén en mi casa?

—¿Tu casa? —Preguntó el más viejo de los dos hombres—. Tenía la impresión de que esta casa le pertenecía a mi hijo, el Anciano Tomlinson.

—Así es, pero también me pertenece a mí.

—¿Y tú eres?

—Harry Edward Cox-Styles.

La mujer en el sofá inhaló bruscamente. Ambos hombres parados junto a la chimenea hicieron una mueca.

Harry sonrió con satisfacción. —Veo que escucharon sobre mí.

—Sí —dijo el padre de Louis—. Y no fue nada bueno.

—Entonces he hecho mi trabajo. —Harry estiró su brazo y le extendió su mano a Louis. Una vez que el hombre la tomó, Harry tiró a su pareja hacia adelante para que se situara a su lado—. Ahora, ¿les gustaría decirme a mí y a mi pareja qué están haciendo en nuestra casa?

—No creo que te concierna, jaguar.

—Considerando que están en mi casa, diría que me concierne bastante.

—Mi nombre es Valerian Tomlinson. Soy el padre de Louis, y deseo hablar con él.

Harry sintió a Louis empezando a temblar. Apretó su mano a modo de consuelo. —Sí, eso tampoco va a pasar. No solamente soy la pareja de Louis, sino que también soy su guardia personal por orden del consejo. No abandonaré su lado por nada ni por nadie.

—Muy bien.

Harry se adentró más en la habitación, sosteniendo a Louis firmemente a su lado. Gesticuló a Valerian para que se sentara mientras él mismo tomaba asiento en el sofá y tiraba a Louis a su lado. Se rió entre dientes cuando la mujer en el sofá se levantó rápidamente y caminó hacia la chimenea.

—Louis ya me dio un baño de pulgas.

—Tu diversión no es apreciada —espetó Valerian—. Estamos aquí para discutir asuntos de gran importancia con Louis.

—Discutan, entonces. —Harry se reclinó contra el sofá como si no estuviera enfrentando la amenaza de tres personas desconocidas. Cruzó sus piernas y apoyó su brazo en el respaldo del sofá, jugando ociosamente con el cabello de Louis.

Valerian resopló, luego se dio la vuelta para mirar a Louis. Ondeó una mano hacia Harry. —¿Esto realmente es necesario? ¿No puedes otorgarle a tu familia cinco minutos de tu tiempo sin tu guardia a tu lado?

—No —Louis respondió simplemente mientras se reclinaba contra Harry y cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Harry no podía haber estado más orgulloso que cuando Valerian dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido de frustración. Sabía que Louis estaba ansioso por los niños, pero necesitaban descubrir por qué su familia estaba aquí antes de que fueran tras Annabelle y Edward. Harry no quería que los niños se involucraran en esto.

—Nana —dijo Louis cuando se dio la vuelta hacia la mujer sentada junto a la ventana— ¿por qué no vas a atender tus deberes? No creo que necesites estar involucrada en esta conversación.

La mujer mayor asintió y se puso de pie. Nadie dijo una palabra mientras ella salía de la habitación. Harry quería preguntar quién era ella, pero sabía no era el momento. Necesitaba lucir como si perteneciera aquí y no fuera un total desconocido.

—¿Qué deseas, Valerian? —Preguntó Louis.

—Tu hermano se va a casar el próximo mes.

Louis se giró para mirar a Dorian. —Felicitaciones.

Dorian se encogió de hombros como si el asunto no le importara. No dijo ni una palabra. Pero Harry podía oler el nerviosismo sobre él. Podía verlo en la forma en que los ojos de Dorian seguían lanzándose hacia su padre y madre y luego regresando al piso.

—Nos gustaría que asistieras a la boda —dijo Valerian. 

Louis lucía escéptico. —¿Por qué?

—¿No quieres asistir a la boda de tu hermano?

—Lo haría si mi hermano estuviera preguntando, pero no es así. Ustedes lo están diciendo. —Louis dobló sus manos juntas—. Ahora díganme por qué.

—Tu hermano está casándose con un hombre muy importante, un duque. Él es...

—Ah, ya veo. —Louis se rió entre dientes—. Y quieres que esté allí, no porque soy el hermano de Dorian, sino porque soy un anciano que casualmente es hermano de Dorian. Quieren el prestigio que viene de tener al anciano de las hadas asistiendo a la boda de su hijo.

—Louis, en serio —dijo la madre de Louis, hablando por primera vez desde que entraron en la habitación—. ¿Tienes que ser tan grosero?

—Sí, Gena, tengo qué.

Harry se burló, incapaz de contenerse esta vez. Amaba a Louis y la lengua afilada que tenía. Miró hacia los padres de Louis y a su hermano. — Bueno, si eso es todo, tengo una pregunta.

—No, eso no es todo —espetó Valerian—. Esta boda es muy importante para Dorian. Su prometido es un hombre muy importante y lo sabrías si alguna vez te tomaras el tiempo de venir a casa y visitar a tu familia.

Louis se puso de pie de un salto y se apresuró hacia su padre. Apuntó la espalda de Harry. —Esta es mi familia. Annabelle y Edward son mi familia. Tú no eres más que el donador de esperma.

Harry gruñó y se puso de pie de un salto cuando Valerian abofeteó a Louis. Estaba al otro extremo de la habitación en un parpadeo. Tenía su mano envuelta alrededor de la garganta de Valerian mientras sostenía al hombre contra la pared en otro parpadeo.

—¡Vas a morir! —gruñó Harry.

Los ojos de Valerian sobresalieron. Se aferró desesperadamente a la mano de Harry mientras el aire era cortado lentamente y su cara empezó a tornarse azul.

—¡Harry, no! —Louis tiró del brazo de Harry. —Por favor.

Harry aflojó su agarre lentamente, permitiendo que Valerian respirara una vez más. Se inclinó, acercándose. —Has puesto tu mano no sólo sobre mi pareja, sino que en un anciano. Incluso tú, tan estúpido como puedas ser, sabes que esa es una sentencia de muerte instantánea. Deberías estar feliz de que tu hijo esté aquí para detenerme.

Harry arrojó a Valerian a un lado y alcanzó a su pareja. Sus dedos temblaron un poco cuando acarició la marca roja en el rostro de Louis hecha por la mano de su padre. —¿Estás bien, mi amor?

Louis sonrió. —Estoy bien.

Harry frotó la mejilla de Louis por un momento más, luego se volteó hacia los otros en la habitación. —Es hora de que se vayan. No son bienvenidos.

—Presentaré cargos contra ti ante el consejo —escupió Valerian—. Me encargaré de que te pudras en el infierno por esto.

—Apuesto que sí, pero mientras tú estás en eso puede que quieras infórmale al consejo sobre cómo tocaste a uno de sus ancianos, lo atacaste. Estoy seguro de que estarán muy interesados. E incluso si no lo están, estoy seguro de que las hadas estarán interesadas en saber cómo violaste sus costumbres para satisfacer tus necesidades.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —Exclamó Valerian—. Nunca violé nuestras costumbres.

—¿Oh? —Harry levantó la mano de Louis, mostrando el sello de apareamiento encima de su mano—. Te dijimos que somos pareja. Louis tiene la marca para probarlo. Incluso puedes ver sus alas flotando en su espalda. Tiene todas las señales de ser un hada apareada.

—¿Y?

—Y lo tocaste. Creo que tocar a un hada apareada va en contra de sus costumbres, ¿no es cierto?

—Bueno, sí, pero soy su padre. —Valerian agitó su mano desestimándolo—. Eso no afecta a la familia inmediata.

—Una vez que Louis y yo nos apareamos, dejaron de ser su familia inmediata. Yo lo soy. Y eso significa que violaste las costumbres de las hadas al tocarlo. —Harry se carcajeó—. E incluso si eso no es suficiente para ti, tocaste a mi pareja y yo soy un cambiaformas jaguar. Por las reglas de mi gente, tengo el derecho de destrozarte miembro por miembro.

Valerian se reunió con la mirada de Harry, lanzándole dagas de ira con sus ojos. Finalmente, resopló y se giró hacia la puerta. —Vamos, Gena, Dorian, nos vamos. Está claro que tu hermano no asistirá a tu boda.

—En realidad, —dijo Louis— si Dorian quiere que asista a su boda, todo lo que necesita hacer es pedírmelo. Estaría feliz de asistir a la boda de mi hermano.

—¿En serio? —Susurró Dorian, luciendo impactado.

—Por supuesto, yo...

Harry rápidamente cubrió la boca de Louis. Gruñó cuando Louis le dio un codazo en el estómago. Dejó caer su mano y se inclinó para susurrar en el oído de Louis. —Sólo tengo una pregunta rápida para Dorian antes de que estés de acuerdo con asistir a su boda.

Louis rodó sus ojos. Harry le sonrió y luego alzó la mirada.

—Dorian, ¿por qué deslizaste fotos íntimas de ti teniendo sexo con otro hombre debajo de mi puerta hace cuatro años?

Louis inhaló. El rostro de Dorian se drenó de color mientras su boca quedaba abierta de par en par. Valerian maldijo y salió hecho una furia de la habitación, Gena le pisaba los talones. Harry oyó la puerta principal cerrándose de golpe. Un momento después, un auto se encendió y luego se alejó.

—¿Y bien, Dorian?

—Y-Yo no lo hice.

—¿Entonces cómo llegaron ahí? —Preguntó Harry—. Tú tomaste las fotos, ¿cierto?

—Supongo, pero... —el rostro de Dorian se sonrojó furiosamente—. No se suponía que nadie las viera.

—¿Quién está en las fotos contigo?

—El duque. Él es el único con el que me he tomado fotos. Las cejas de Harry se alzaron. —¿Tu prometido?

Dorian asintió. —Nos conocimos en la Gran Reunión de hace cuatro años. Nos hemos estado viendo desde entonces. Finalmente me reclamó en la Gran Reunión de hace unos días. Por eso estamos planeando la boda.

—¿Pero tú no sabes cómo llegaron las fotos hasta mí?

—No, lo juro. No se suponía que nadie viera esas fotos. Eran para nuestra colección privada. Mi prometido tiene un álbum que mantiene en nuestro dormitorio bajo llave y candado. Nadie ve esas fotos más que nosotros.

—Bueno, alguien les puso una mano encima —dijo Louis.

—Dorian, ¿puedes llamar al duque y preguntarle si sabe cómo llegaron a mi habitación?

Dorian asintió y sacó su teléfono celular mientras caminaba hacia las ventanas en la parte frontal de la casa. Su voz era lo bastante baja como para que Harry pudiera escucharlo hablando, pero no pudiera comprender lo que estaba diciendo el hombre.

Se volteó hacia Louis en vez de tratar de espiar. —¿Estás bien, Louis?

—Estoy bien, Harry. —Louis sonrió—. Lo prometo.

—Sé que tienes una conexión con tu familia y...

—Tengo una conexión contigo y tal vez con Dorian. Pero no me he sentido conectado con mis padres en años. Ellos están más preocupados por cómo los ve la gente y cuán prestigiosas son sus vidas. No podría importarles menos si soy feliz o no.

Dorian maldijo cuando se dio la vuelta. —El duque dijo que notó que faltaban las fotos alrededor de la época en la que papá llegó al consejo de la UPAC para llevarnos a casa. Las fotos estaban guardadas en su habitación en una caja de seguridad, pero de alguna forma se desvanecieron.

—No lo entiendo, Dorian —dijo Harry—. ¿Cómo es que alguien podría haberlas tomado? —Su mente volaba a través de las posibilidades.

—Si tengo que apostar, yo diría que Clair —declaró Dorian—. Ella es la asistente personal del duque. Supervisa todas sus transacciones de negocios. En realidad, nunca he confiado en ella, pero mi prometido pone las manos en el fuego por ella. Le ha servido a la familia por muchos años.

—¿Crees que ella habría traicionado al duque y le habría dado las fotos a nuestro padre? —Preguntó Dorian.

—Si él estaba tan en contra de que te aparearas y mantuvieras a los niños, no lo dudaría. —Dorian se encogió de hombros—. El dinero manda y Clair sería la primera en saltar ante la oportunidad de poner sus manos en un poco de él. Ella siempre creyó que debería haber nacido con un estatus más alto en su vida. Su padre era de la nobleza, pero su madre sólo era una sirvienta de la cocina. Personalmente, creo que ella esta molesta con el mundo por no haber nacido con una cuchara de plata en su boca.

—¿Hay alguna forma de descubrirlo?

—Mi duque le está preguntando a ella ahora mismo. —Dorian sonrió—. Él puede ser muy... err... persuasivo.

Harry se rió entre dientes cuando la boca de Louis se abrió de golpe. Podía imaginar cuán persuasivo podía ser el duque. Afortunadamente, Dorian no parecía tener un problema con ello.

—¿El matrimonio con el duque es lo que tú quieres, Dorian? — Preguntó Harry—. ¿O tu familia está obligándote?

—Oh, no, definitivamente quiero casarme con él. Sería un poco incomodo si no lo hiciera. Él me reclamó como su pareja en la Gran Reunión. —Un destello de algo que Harry reconoció como posesividad entró en los ojos de Dorian cuando sonrió—. Estoy perfectamente feliz con la forma en la que han salido las cosas. Que mi prometido sea un duque es sólo un bono.

El teléfono que Dorian tenía sujeto en su mano sonó repentinamente. Dorian lo abrió y escuchó. Asintió varias veces, luego sopló un beso y se despidió. Una amplia sonrisa agració sus labios cuando cerró el teléfono.

—Parecer que el duque necesita una nueva secretaria —dijo Dorian—. Clair admitió deslizar las fotos debajo de tu puerta, Harry. Nuestro padre le pagó para que lo hiciera. Le ofreció artículos infinitos de Prada y Gucci y una introducción a los círculos sociales correctos si lo hacía.

Harry gruñó.

Dorian extendió una mano rápidamente. —El duque ya está llamando al consejo para presentar cargos por robo, soborno, chantaje, e interferencia con un apareamiento legal contra nuestro padre. Clair no caerá sola.

Harry sintió a Louis estremeciéndose en sus brazos. Lo miró rápidamente. —¿Estás bien con eso, Louis?

—Sí, es sólo que no puedo creer que después de todo este tiempo mi padre finalmente va a conseguir lo que se merece.

—Nuestra madre, también —dijo Dorian—. También tiene que haber metido mano en esto. ¿Esa pareja que ella había preparado para los gemelos? Eran familiares de Clair. Ella ayudó a nuestra madre a preparar todo el asunto.

—¡Maldición, los niños! —Louis se apartó de Harry y empezó a correr hacia la sala de estar—. Me olvidé de los niños.


	12. Capítulo 11

Louis podía escuchar las pesadas pisadas de Harry corriendo detrás de él mientras él subía por las escaleras. No podía creer que se hubiesen olvidado de los niños, pero en todo este caos, tal vez había sido algo bueno. No quería que fueran objeto de la ira de su padre.

Ralentizó sus pasos cuando llegó a la puerta de la guardería para que así Harry pudiera alcanzarlo. Harry lucía un poco grisáceo cuando se detuvo junto a él. Se estiró y agarró su mano.

—Deja de estar tan nervioso. Los niños te amarán.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo. —Harry tragó con fuerza y miró a la puerta cerrada—. Ellos ya te aman.

—Y ya te aman a ti también.

—No me conocen. ¿Qué tal si me odian una vez que me conozcan? ¿Y si...?

Louis se estiró y cubrió los labios de Harry con sus dedos. —Te amarán. Sólo dales la oportunidad.

Harry volvió a tragar y luego asintió.

—¿Quieres que vaya primero?

Los ojos de Harry se redondearon cuando asintió de nuevo, más rápidamente esta vez. —Por favor.

Louis volteó la cabeza mientras sonreía, escondiendo la sonrisa en su rostro. Abrió la puerta y entró, escaneando la habitación en busca de los niños. Chillidos de emoción llenaron la habitación cuando los niños lo vieron.

Louis cayó de rodillas y abrió sus brazos para darles la bienvenida a los niños. Un peso se levantó de su pecho cuando Annabelle y Edward saltaron a sus brazos y lo abrazaron con tanta fuerza como se lo podían permitir sus bracitos. Sabía que sostenía el tesoro más rico del mundo entre sus brazos.

Sólo una cosa más lo haría perfecto.

Louis besó a cada uno de los niños en la cabeza y luego se sentó para mirar sus redondos rostros felices. —Tengo una sorpresa para ustedes.

—¿Es papá? —Dijo Annabelle directamente—. ¿Está en casa?

—¿Eso te gustaría? —preguntó Louis.

—Oh, sí, sí, papi. —Annabelle empezó a aplaudir. Su carita se iluminó con emoción mientras saltaba.

Edward sólo asintió rápidamente, sus rizos oscuros caían alrededor de su rostro. Louis sonrió y se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta abierta.

—Harry.

Louis podía ver la ansiedad carcomiendo la confianza de Harry cuando el hombre pasó bajo el umbral. Sus manos estaban apretadas con fuerza, su rostro tenía una firme mueca. Harry tragó con fuerza y se arrodilló en el suelo justo al pasar la puerta. Harry miró a los niños. Annabelle y Edward miraron a Harry.

—Hola, niños —finalmente susurró Harry.

—¡Papá! —Chilló Annabelle y corrió a través del pequeño espacio entre ellos y luego se lanzó a los brazos de Harry.

Edward vaciló por un milisegundo y luego corrió tras su hermana.

Harry los envolvió en sus grandes brazos y los sostuvo con fuerza contra su pecho.

Las lágrimas corrían por los ojos de Louis ante la alegría irradiando de Harry. Los propios ojos de su pareja lucían sospechosamente húmedos cuando miró a Louis.

—Gracias —susurró Harry.

Louis solamente asintió. Su gratitud provenía de ver al hombre que amaba reuniéndose finalmente con sus hijos. No necesitaba nada más.

(...)

Louis se rió entre dientes cuando Harry se desplomó a un lado de la cama junto a él. Rodó sobre su costado y acarició el musculoso pecho de Harry. —¿Cansado, cariño?

—Mierda, ¿cómo te mantienes al día con ellos? —Gruñó Harry—. ¿Dónde encuentras energía? Son como fuerzas de la naturaleza en tamaño miniatura.

—Deberías haberlos visto cuando les estaban saliendo los dientes al mismo tiempo. La Gran Guerra entre los paranormales no se les podía comparar.

Harry se carcajeó. Su expresión era de cansancio, pero llena de felicidad cuando se volteó para mirar a Louis. Louis inclinó su rostro en la mano con la que Harry acarició a lo largo del costado de su cara. Era tierna, gentil, y llenó a Louis con una sensación de paz que no recordaba haber sentido antes.

—Los criaste bien, Louis —susurró Harry—. Son niños maravillosos.

—Lo son —respondió Louis—. Ciertamente estaban emocionados de verte.

—Fue raro, como si ya me conocieran.

—Hablamos un montón sobre ti. Quería que los niños supieran quien eras, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, pero fue realmente raro. Compartiste tanto con ellos. Quiero decir, hablaron sobre su tío Jorge. —Harry frunció el ceño—. ¿Cómo siquiera sabían sobre quién era?

—Yo se lo conté, aunque dejé afuera a tu hermano mayor y a tu padre. Después de conocerlos, ni siquiera quería que nuestros hijos supieran sobre ellos.

—Siempre me ha impresionado tu nivel de inteligencia. —Harry rodó sobre su costado y gesticuló con su mano—. Estaría aún más impresionado si te acercaras un poco más.

Louis sonrió y se acercó. —¿Esto es lo bastante cerca? —preguntó cuando sólo había unas cuantas pulgadas entre ellos.

—Nop.

Louis se acercó más. —¿Así?

—Nop.

Louis empujó a Harry sobre su espalda y luego se subió encima de él. Se estiró encima del hombre. —¿Qué tal así? ¿Es lo bastante cerca?

—Casi.

Louis resopló y se enderezó. —Harry, no puedo acercarme más a menos que me meta dentro de ti.

—De hecho —Harry sonrió perversamente—. Estaba planeando meterme dentro de ti.

El calor fluyó por cada pulgada del cuerpo de Louis de forma instantánea. —Oh.

—Quiero ver tus alas revoloteando, mi amor. 

Louis tragó. —¿Revoloteando?

—Tus alas revolotean y esparcen polvo de hada siempre que estás excitado.

Louis lo sabía. Es sólo que no sabía que Harry lo supiera. Le hizo preguntarse qué más sabía Harry. Louis tragó con fuerza ante la imagen de Harry acariciando sus alas. Eso hizo que su polla se pusiera dura como roca con tan sólo imaginarlo.

—¿Sabías que nuestras alas son muy sensibles? 

La ceja oscura de Harry se arqueó. —¿Oh?

Louis asintió. —Es un secreto muy bien guardado.

—No voy a contárselo a nadie —susurró Harry.

Louis podía ver el brillo en los ojos de Harry. Se estremeció, sabiendo que estaba dispuesto a una noche que nunca olvidaría. —¿Qué tienes en mente?

Harry sonrió. —Desvístete y recuéstate sobre tu estómago.

Louis frunció el ceño, confundido, pero hizo lo que Harry le pidió. Rodó a un lado de la cama y se puso de pie, empezando a desvestirse mientras observaba a Harry haciendo lo mismo al otro lado de la cama. Dios, el hombre era jodidamente magnifico.

A Louis se le estaba haciendo difícil respirar cuando volvió a subirse a la cama y se estiró en medio del colchón sobre su estómago.

Su estómago se apretó con anticipación mientras la parte inferior del colchón se hundía. Harry estaba subiéndose a la cama.

Louis sintió al hombre acomodándose entre sus piernas. No podía decir con seguridad si Harry estaba acostado o arrodillado. Estaba demasiado nervioso como para mirar. Las manos de Harry aterrizaron en su trasero. Louis se sobresaltó.

—Tus alas están empezando a revolotear, Louis.

Louis gruñó. Ya lo sabía. Un profundo estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo cuando los dedos de Harry acariciaron los bordes de sus alas en donde éstas se reunían con su espalda. Esa era la parte más sensible. Y la profunda risa de Harry dijo que él lo sabía.

—Creo que me va a gustar esto.

Louis se estremeció de nuevo cuando los dedos y los labios de Harry empezaron a atacar todo su cuerpo. El mero toque de los dedos de Harry fue suficiente para hacer que casi estallara. La sensación de la lengua de Harry acercándose cada vez más a ese punto dulce que hacía que Louis quisiera rogar.

—Por favor, Hazz.

—¿Eso es lo que quiere mi bebé? —Preguntó Harry justo antes de que su lengua se deslizara alrededor del borde de las alas de Louis en donde estaban conectadas con el apéndice.

Louis se arqueó salvajemente. La sensación de Harry lamiendo sus alas se sentía mejor que le lamieran su polla. No había nada comparable a esto en el mundo. No podía, de verdad no podía, adivinar por qué no había más personas deseando tener alas. Si supieran el tipo de placer que provenía de ser tocadas o lamidas, todos querrían alas.

Louis sintió los dedos de Harry abriendo su culo. Al mismo tiempo, la cálida lengua del hombre rozó sus alas. Las sensaciones gemelas fueron alucinantes. Las alas de Louis comenzaron a revolotear apasionadamente.

Louis empezó a moverse, follando el colchón a medida que más dedos presionaban su apretada abertura. No podía hacer nada más. La necesidad de venirse se acumuló en su sistema hasta que ya no podía pensar en nada más. Le dolía su polla. Cada vez que la frotaba contra el colchón Louis pensaba que podía venirse, pero esa deliciosa liberación le era denegada. La presión sólo seguía acumulándose.

—¡Hazz! —Gritó Louis.

—Ah, ese es el sonido que he estado esperando —dijo Harry mientras tiraba de Louis para ponerlo de rodillas.

Louis gimoteó a modo de protesta cuando los dedos de Harry salieron de su culo, pero gritó de deleite cuando la polla de Harry golpeó su interior. Las manos de Harry, en vez de agarrar sus caderas como lo hacían normalmente, se envolvieron alrededor de las alas de Louis en donde éstas entraban en su espalda.

—Quiero brillo, mi amor —gruñó Harry—. Quiere que me bañes en él.

—¡Más fuerte! —Gritó Louis—. Jódeme más fuerte.

Cualquier pensamiento claro que Louis pudo haber tenido se había derretido cuando Harry empezó a martillar en su interior. Su agujero dolía por el castigo, pero era un dolor tan glorioso. Le dejaba saber que estaba vivo, que Harry lo deseaba. No le importaba que probablemente no fuera capaz de caminar o sentarse por los próximos días. Le dio la bienvenida a cada poderosa embestida.

—Dame mi polvo, Louis —susurró Harry mientras se inclinaba sobre Louis—. Quiero mi polvo de hada.

Todo el cuerpo de Louis se contrajo cuando los caninos de Harry se hundieron en el costado de su cuello. Cada nervio en su cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera en llamas. Estaba ardiendo desde dentro hacia afuera, y todo lo que Louis podía hacer era rendirse a las llamas.

Justo cuando pensó que podría derretirse ahí en el colchón, Harry retrocedió y rugió. Una lava ardiente llenó el culo de Louis. Louis sonrió como si estuviese siendo marcado desde dentro hacia afuera.

La intensidad del momento incrementó cuando una cálida y gentil sensación entró en el cuerpo de Louis. Empezó en donde el cuerpo de Harry estaba conectado con él en un nivel tan íntimo y viajó hasta la punta de sus hormigueantes dedos.

—Te amo, Louis —murmuró Harry mientras besaba un lado de la cabeza de Louis entonces los hizo rodar para quedar de costado. Se acurrucó en la espalda de Louis, pegando sus dos cuerpos.

Y ahí fue cuando lo supo, cuando las palabas de Harry se hundieron en su corazón y lo llenaron hasta rebalsar. Louis sonrió y agarró el brazo de Harry y lo atrajo a su parte delantera. Tenía muchísimo por lo cual estar agradecido en ese preciso momento.

—Hazz, —susurró suavemente— vas a ser papá.

—Ya soy papá. —Harry se rió entre dientes.

Louis miró al amor de su vida por encima de su hombro, el hombre que había hecho que su corazón latiera por los últimos cuatro años. —Acabamos de hacer otro.

Los ojos de Harry se redondearon por la sorpresa, y lo que parecía ser un poco de conmoción. Miró al abdomen de Louis y luego de regreso a su cara. Repitió este movimiento dos veces más y después lamió sus labios. Sus hoyuelos profundizándose. 

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, estoy seguro.

Louis agarró la mano de Harry y la presionó contra su abdomen. — No puedes sentirlo todavía, pero él está ahí.

—¿Él? —chilló Harry.

—Él, ella, ellos. —Louis se encogió de hombros—. ¿Acaso importa? 

Harry quedó en silencio por un momento y después se rió y besó a Louis. —Supongo que no, siempre y cuando él o ella o ellos estén saludables y felices.

—Sip.

Louis se dio la vuelta y apoyó su cabeza en la almohada. Podía sentir a Harry acomodándose detrás de él, la respiración caliente del hombre soplaba en su nuca. Se sentía relajado, feliz, amado. Esta era su idea del cielo.

—Dios, podría quedarme así para siempre. —Harry gimió y luego besó la cima de la cabeza de Louis.

—Yo también —murmuró Louis.

Las manos de Harry acariciaron el costado de su cuerpo, calmándolo como nada más podría lograrlo. Louis ansiaba el toque de Harry, pero necesitaba esos suaves toques después del sexo para saber que no era sólo sexo.

El hombre se retorció cuando hubo un repentino sonido en la puerta del dormitorio seguido por las voces de los niños gritando emocionadamente. Louis rodó sobre su espalda cuando Harry se apartó y se movió hasta una orilla de la cama. Se rió entre dientes mientras se apoyaba en sus codos y observaba a Harry vestirse como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Bienvenido a la paternidad.


End file.
